Vikingos, Dragones y ¿¡Una Pirata?
by Lissete Abarca A
Summary: Una persona misteriosa llega a Berk en medio de una pelea con Alvin el Traidor. Despues de descubrir de quien se trata, Hipo y sus amigos viviran un gran aventura en compañia de aquella extraña desconocida... Pasen, lean, tomense un cafecito y comente... It's Free! )
1. Capitulo 1: La Figura Misteriosa

_**Este es mi primer Fic aquí en esta pag. Bueno, espero que les guste. Recomiendo que escuchen las canciones que aquí les pongo para que sientan mas viva la historia y todo eso.**_

_**Lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de la firuga misteriosa, el resto es de Dreamworks.**_

Capitulo 1: La figura Misteriosa. Escuchar: This is Berk.

Esto, es Berk.- Decía una voz femenina suave y sutil.

Una de las islas más aisladas que conozco.-Continuo.

Mi conocimiento sobre este lugar era que aquí había Caza, pesca, una hermosa vista de la puesta del sol y como todos los lugares, tenia plagas, yo pensaba que sus plagas eran dragones, pero me eh dado cuenta que ahora son Marginados…

Era muy temprano en Berk, cuando unos barcos de los Marginados habían llegado a sus puertos a atacar sin alguna razón aparente o, eso creía sus residentes.

Los mejores guerreros vikingos de Berk atacaban a los Marginados, espadas y hachas salían volando de aquí para allá. Mientras que los cañones, las catapultas y los Dragones atacaban a los Barcos.

Al frente de los dragones iba Hipo sobre Chimuelo dirigiendo al resto.

-¡Patapez, Astrid! ¡Vayan a cubrir el blanco derecho!-Daba órdenes el jefe de entrenamiento de la academia de dragones de Berk.-¡Gemelos, Patán! ¡Ustedes vayan a la izquierda! ¡Yo los atacare desde arriba!

Pero el plan de Hipo fue fallido por unas bolas de fuego lanzadas por los marginas hacia los aires haciendo que Chimuelo fuera a tierra firme para la seguridad de Hipo.

Alvin llego pronto a donde Hipo y Chimuelo, cuando estaban a punto de enfrentarse, una bola de fuero azul callo entre los dos oponentes dejándolos desconcertados. De la oscuridad de la noche salto una persona misteriosa con casaca negra abrochada desde las rodillas hasta la nariz, usando un antifaz negro para cubrir su identidad. La persona misteriosa saco una espada de su espalda y reto a Alvin a un duelo.

Los dos luchar a diestra y siniestra por unos minutos hasta que la misteriosa figura se canso de juegos con espadas y le propino una patada en la cara a Alvin haciéndolo caer, luego hizo una extraña señal y Alvin comenzó a elevarse en los cielos hasta que, lo que fuera que lo hubiera levantado lo tiro en el Mar donde el resto de su ejército lo recogió, luego una ráfaga de fuego azul quemo todas las naves haciéndoles regresar de donde vinieron, a su isla Marginada.

Mientras la pelea de Alvin y la misteriosa persona se llevaba a cabo, el pequeño ejercito de jóvenes vikingos sobre dragones habían ido a tierra junto a Hipo al no haberlo visto desde que dio las órdenes de separación. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como la extraña figura le golpeaba el trasero a Alvin y lo mandaba de regreso a su isla. La extraña figura les regreso a mirar solo para ver a seis vikingos impresionados por como se libro de Alvin, se escucho una risita llena de astucia y nada de asombro. Se despidió poniendo los dos dedos índice y anular sobre la frente y catapultándolos hacia adelante segundos después, o bien, de la manera en que un buen pirata lo haría. Despues corrió al risco mas cercano y salto, todos se asombraron de cómo salió volando hacia el bosque con mucha destreza.

Los seis jóvenes vikingos salieron de su asombro cuando una catapulta colpsa casi aplastándolos y siendo salvados por sus respectivos dragones.

Despues de eso, Estoico jefe de la tribu y padre de Hipo, convoco una junta para los seis jinetes de dragones en el gran salón para hablar del extraño suceso.

_**Esto fue el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, tengo planeado subir capítulos cada semana, y si una semana no subo para la próxima serán dos capítulos. Y bueno, siento que quedo muy corto, bueno, comenten critiquen opinen etc etc!**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Una figura no tan misteriosa

**Este es el segundo capitulo de este desperdicio de Fic (mentira va a estar muy bueno) Se que les dije que seria semanal pero será tal como tenga tiempo, bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo ojala les guste.**

Capitulo 2: Una Figura no tan misteriosa.

Cancion: Dragon Trainning

En el gran salón se reunieron todos los integrantes de la academia de Dragones, Estoico y Bocon. Adentro de esa sala había un silencio donde se lograba escuchar la respiración de la gente.

-y… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Rompio Hipo con el silencio, Estoico solo le miro desconcertado.

-Crei que querrías averiguar que fue lo que ocurrió en la mañana- Contesto Estoico sin salir de asombro por la falta de curiosidad de su hijo.

-¡Aaah! Sobre la misteriosa figura de hace unas horas, Crei que no querrías que fuera.-Dijo poninendo cara de ingenuo.

-Realmente no quiero que vallas, pero tu y todos los demás vieron que paso ahí, le pateo el trasero a Alvin, y viste ese fuego y cual es el único dragon que lo posee.-Replico.

Bocon cansado de la absurda conversación decidió ir al punto.

-El punto es que vallan al bosque, busquen que era eso y lo traigan para aca.-Dijo Bocon llendo directamente al punto sin tanto rodeo.

-¿Y si es peligroso?-Pregunto Hipo.

-¿Desde cuando te importa si es peligroso?-Preguntaron todos al unisono, Hipo se quedo si palabras para defenderse, pues cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser usada fácilmente en su contra.

-Muy bien ya entendí, ir al bosque buscar a la persona misteriosa y traerla para aca.

-Si, quiero que vallan todos por si las dudas.-Ordeno Estoico y los jóvenes vikingos y sus dragones salieron rumbo al Bosque a encontrar la misteriosa figura. No tardaron mucho en encontrar una persona con las mismas ropas que la misteriosa figura de la mañana, decidieron bajar y ocultarse con los arboles. Estaban en una pequeña cueva parecida a la que Hipo usaba para esconder a Chimuelo, pero esta era mas pequeña y sin lago.

En el centro de esta estaba una persona de complexión pequeña de espaldas, usaba botas color marron sostenía un mapa en una mano y en la otra una botella de Ron. Los chicos se acercaron un poco mas para poder mirar bien a la persona, se dieron cuenta que no era "el" sino "ella" por su cabello largo y castaño rojizo, mas rojizo que castaño. Los vikingos hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta que la extraña figura que había enfretado a Alvin a una pelea y la hubiera librado era una chica como de su edad, mientras que Astrid y Brutilda los sacaron de su shock, la chica misteriosa aparto su cabello de la espalda para dejar ver un escudo, era el escudo de una de las cuatro islas piratas mas importantes, La Isla del Naufragio, al percatarse de esto Hipo ideo un plan para que la puedieran atrapar.

-Muy bien, este es el plan, Chimuelo y yo iremos primero, si ven que necesitamos ayuda bajan todos ustedes, no podrá con todos ¿Entendido?- Dicho esto, Hipo y Chimuelo comenzaron a bajar lentamente hacia donde estaba la chica. Cuando apenas iban a írsele encima esta se volteo levantando una mano y haciendo levitar en el aire a vikingo y Dragon mientras que los demás chicos no podían salir de su asombro.

Al voltearse se revelo que no era solo una pirata, sino que también era hermosa. Su piel era muy blanca casi palida pero tenia color, sus ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Hipo y también tenia pecas. Usaba flequillo a la derecha, llevaba un vestido color beige que le llegaba a unos centímetros antes a las rodillas con holanes hasta la cintura con manga de un cuarto, un chaleco café con toques dorados en los holanes que llegaba al segundo holan del vestido de abajo a arriba, usaba un cinturon marron claro suelto que llevaba dos bolsas, una a un costado y otras, abajo del pecho llevaba otro cinturon mas grueso de doble ajuste, en el cuello llevaba un pañuelo color crema y encima de este había un collar en forma de rombo con pequeños colgantes de cristal donde estaba escrito un nombre que no se podía ver desde lejos, llevaba también guantes cafes de cuero sin dedos, usaba unos leggins color café claro y unas botas de cuero negra que llevaban evillas doradas y unos toques de color plata a cada lado.

Lo único que los saco de su asombro fueron los gritos de Hipo, pues mientras los otros vikingos estaban en shock, la pirata había dejado caer a Hipo y Chimuelo al piso, atrapo a Chimuelo con una red con balas en cada esquina, y ahora estaba persiguiendo a Hipo hasta que lo acorralo en una piedra y le puso grilletes en las manos y ato a un árbol que estaba cerca. Al ver esto Astrid, Brutilta, Brutacio, Patan y Patapez salieron en su ayuda con sus dragones, lo que no se esperaban era que al acercársele salió una furia nocturna como chimuelo pero mas fina, hembra al parecer, a bajar a los jinestes de sus dragones al hacerlos parar de golpe, la chica sonrio en agradecimiento a la dragon que parecía era su amiga y dicho dragon volvió a esconderse en la cueva aprovechando que nadie la había visto. Entonces la chica comenzó a hacer lo suyo, Astrid fue la primera en atacar con su fiel hacha y la pirata saco una espada hanger negra, que era delgada y estrecha, con la que fue fácil desarmar a Astrid con una embestido de esta espada tan peculiar, con su pie derecho tiro a Astrid pasándolo rápidamente por debajo de sus pies y rodillas, le puso unos grilletes que en las manos y pies que estaban unidos.

A los gemelos fue mas fácil, fue cuestión de esconderse en la copa de un árbol y ponerle unos grilletes parecidos a los de Astrid, solo que esta vez unos los puso en las manos de Brutilda y los otros los puso a los pies de Brutacio.

Patan, cegado por la belleza de esta prefirió comenzar a "seducirla" pero ella solo se le acerco y con una patada en la cara lo noqueo en el piso. Y Patapez solo corrió junto a Gortontua, dándole a entender a la pirata que no quería luchar, y esta prefirió respetar su deseo. Miro alrededor y miro a los dragones de los vikingos furiosos listo para atacar, pero era su menor problema, saco unas hierbas de dragon de su bolsa y se las lanzo volviéndolos sociles y sumisos. Miro a su alrededor y miro a todos sin oportunidad de atacarla, puso su mano en la barbilla y comenzó a caminar hacia cada uno de los vikingos por orden como los había enfrentado.

-Hipo… Eres inteligente, y sigues con esos lindos brazos y piernas de fideo, pero algo te falta, ¡ah si! Tu pierna izquierda.-Dijo mientras pasaba junto a Hipo que se quedo mirando con desconcertó al darse cuenta que parecía que la extraña chica lo conocía. Luego paso junto a Astrid.

-Astrid, fuerte, astuta, pero no lo suficientemen intelgente como para no atacar con un hacha a una persona que esta armada con una Hanger negra.- Siguio su camino hacia los gemelos mientras Astrid la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Brutacio y Brutilda, dos mentes brillantes que no saben como coordinarse, ¡Me encanta!- estos dos la miraron desconcertados. La misteriosa chica decidió no pasar por donde estaba Patan pues seguía en el piso inconciente, mantuvo distancia con Patapez para no asustarlo mas.

-Patapez, me recuerdas a un buen amigos que tengo en la Isla del Naufragio, inteligente y con gran potencial interior.- Se dio media vuelta y se quito la casaca.

-Muy bien, ahora les presentare a alguien que quizá les guste conocer, sobre todo a Hipo.-Dijo esto dio un silbido fuerte y firme y desde una cueva salió la furia nocturna que había ayudado a la pirata a bajar a los jinetes de sus dragones.

Tenia una silla de montar sostenida por una pechara de metal ligero que se cruzaba en el pecho con un obalo enmarcado en plata donde de alcanzaba a leer "Toothy"

Todos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que Chimuelo no era el único furia nocturna, pero sobre todo Hipo. Pero Astrid interrumpió el asombro de todos con una pequeña pregunta.

-Ahora, ¿Qué nos haras?- Pregunto con la misma vista fulminante. La chica puso su mano nuevamente en la barbilla miro al cielo meditando la pregunta y por fin respondió.

-Los liberare.-Y comenzó a liberarlos a cada uno comenzando por Hipo, luego Astrid y los Gemelos, a Patan le lanzo agua para despertarlo, y cuendo se dio vuelta se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir a los gemelos encima de ella sujetándole las manos a la espalda mientras Astrid y Patan le sujetaban los pies, luego vio a Hipo y Patapez acercándose con los grilletes y cuerdas que ella uso para apresarlos unos minutos antes, le pusieron los grilletes en manos y pies, pero de pronto sintieron el bufido de un Furia nocturna enfadada y molesta a punto de atacar a Hipo, pero Chimuelo se libero y se lanzo en lucha contra la furia nocturna comenzaron a pelear, pero Hipo detuvo la pelea con hierba de dragon, y luego apreso a la otra furia nocturna con los grilletes de la pirata y la red con balas en las esquinas.

-Liberalos decían, no te pondrán grilletes de alta seguridad, decían.-Dijo la chica mientras caminaba con cara de derrota siendo escoltada por Patan y Astrid, mientras que sus dragones llevaban a vuelo lento a la Furia Nocturna, todos se dirigieron a la aldea para llevarla con Estoico y el dijera que hicieran con ella.

**Bueno, este fue el segundo capitulo, salió mas largo que el primero obviamente, y bueno en el siguiente capitulo sabran mas acerca de la pirata y la Furia Nocturna que la acompaña.**

**Hasta la próxima semana, critiquen opinen, si les gusto recomiéndenla. Bye!**


	3. ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Claro que si!

**Hola nuevamente gente, este es el tercer capítulo y bueno, por fin sabrán mas de nuestro personaje misterioso *chan chan***

**Lalalala espero que les guste : 3 y gracias por sus opiniones y consejos, todos son bien recibidos ;3**

Capitulo 3: ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Claro que si!

Canción: The Brethren Court (Pirates of the caribbean: At world's end)

Después de caminar varios minutes los vikingos y la pirata llegaron a la aldea, esta miro todo el entorno fascinada. Hasta que llegaron enfrente del gran salón, abrieron la puerta para encontrar a Estoico sentado revisando unos mapas, alzo la vista y vio a los seis vikingos y la pirata.

-Aquí está la "misteriosa figura" que le pateo el trasero a Alvin papá.-Explico Hipo mientras le quitaba los grilletes a la pirata.

-Oye cuidado, esos no se encuentran en cualquier lugar.-se quejo al sentir como presionaban mas sus muñecas por accidente.

-Perdón, pero estas cosas son raras.-Se disculpo Hipo terminado de quitarle los grilletes de manos y pies.

Estoico se acerco a la pirata y la miro detenidamente por unos segundos.

-Todos ustedes esperen afuera.-Ordeno señalando a los Vikingos. Todos salieron a esperar afuera en las escaleras del gran salón mientras miraban como su grandes puertas se cerraban en la nariz de Hipo.

Adentro de la sala el silencio era muy obvio, pero no se sentía tensión alguna. Los dos, vikingo y pirata, se miraron fijamente tratando de encontrar algo familiar, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Estoico rompió con aquel silencio.

-¿En serio eres tú?-Pregunto mirando a la pirata a los ojos seriamente.

-En carne y hueso.-respondió dando un ligero balanceo hacia adelante con su torso.

-Has cambiado mucho.-Comento Estoico acercándose un poco hacia ella.

-La gente cambia después de nueve años ¿no?-Respondió con una sonrisa amigable.

-Si, pero tu no has cambiado nada en tus argumentos a pesar que solo tenias cuatro y tartamudeabas palabras.-Respondió soltando una leve risita al final de la oración.

-Es realmente un placer volver a verlo.-Dijo sin terminar concretamente la oración, dio un paso enfrente hacia Estoico y termina la oración.-Tío Estoico.-Termino, y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, Estoico la levante sin problema alguno, pues estaba tan liviana como Hipo.

Mientras tanto, afuera del gran salón, los seis jóvenes vikingos se preguntaban de que estarían hablando Estoico y la misteriosa pirata.

-Seguramente el jefe ya mando a preparar una horca para matarla cuanto antes jijeje.-Comento Brutacio a Brutilda con su peculiar risita al final.

-Tal vez ya la asesino ahí adentro.-Opino Patán.

-O quizá están charlando pacíficamente sobre cómo arreglar sus diferencias.-Comento Patapez, todos le miraron de forma extraña, excepto Hipo que se le acerco.

-Tal vez Patapez tenga razón. Mi padre no será el ser mas paciente sobre la tierra, pero sería incapaz de matar a alguien, aunque fuera un pirata.-Defendió Hipo a Patapez.

Astrid estaba a punto de opinar algo cuando de pronto las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y los vikingos se pusieron frente a ella para saber cual seria el destino de la joven pirata.

Lo que sus ojos veían parecía una mentira. Estoico caminaba junto a la pirata con una gran sonrisa. Los vikingos se quedaron atónitos al ver esa imagen, se esperaban algo mas "vikinguesco" de su jefe. Estoico presento con júbilo a los demás vikingos la joven pirata.

-Me da mucho gusto presentarles a Audrey, princesa de la Isla del Naufragio, hija del rey Hakon de la Isla del Naufragio.-Hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a Audrey.-Sobrina mía y prima de Hipo.-Termino la presentación dejando a todos boquiabiertos de la sorpresa, quien se lo esperaría, Audrey tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, lo sabía desde que había llegado, y no era la primera vez que estaba en Berk.

-Prima… es mi prima… la pirata que me ato a un árbol es mi prima.-Dijo apenas Hipo que estaba más que atónito y sorprendido de saber que Audrey era su prima.

-Si jeje, perdón por eso.-Se disculpo Audrey acercándose a Hipo.-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, creí que ya habrías mejorado tus habilidades en la lucha.-Explico mientras miraba a Hipo y se balanceaba de un lado a otro levemente.

-Un segundo, ya te recuerdo ¿Eres la que hacia explotar arbustos?-Dijo Brutacio mirando a la ojiverde desconcertado.

-Si.-Dijo secamente al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y hacia explotar un arbusto detrás de ella.

-Cool.-Dijeron los gemelos al unisonó.

-Espera, ¿Es decir que ya sabias quienes éramos?-Pregunto desubicada Astrid.

-Como olvidarlos si tengo docenas de libretas con dibujos de ustedes.-respondió Audrey dándole un sonrisa cálida de confianza.

-No puedo creer que seas tú realmente.-Dijo Hipo todavía sorprendido de la repentina visita.-Ya hasta te había olvidado.

-Guau que primo, se nota que soy la favorita.-Respondió con todo el sarcasmo en los labios.

-Un momento, ¿es decir que trate de seducir a mi prima?-Pregunto Patán exaltado.

-Si, por eso te di la patada en la cara, a cualquier otro le hubiera roto una botella de ron vacía en la cabeza, pero preferí no hacerlo contigo.-Respondió la joven pirata cruzándose de brazos y dejando a Patán agradeciéndole a Thor de que no hubiera tenido una botella de Ron en la mano en aquel momento.

-¿Y la Furia Nocturna que te acompaña?-Pregunto Curioso Patapez atrayendo la atención de Audrey.

-Toothy o Dientuda, como quieran decirle.-Respondió y acto seguido chiflo fuerte y firme y en cuestión de segundo la dragón estaba a un lado de ella a la defensiva de quienes la habían capturado con las redes.-Tranquila, son amigos.-Tranquilizo a la Furia nocturna acariciándole la cabeza.-El es mi primo Hipo, del que te hable, mi otro primo Patán, Astrid, Patapez y los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda.-Presento a los vikingos quienes saludaban tontamente con la mano y una sonrisita nerviosa provocada por la furiosa mirada del dragón.-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí y estoy bien, ya puedes estar tranquila.-Dijo suavemente a la Dragón quien se calmo y se acostó a un lado de ella.

-Conozco a Dientuda desde que rompió, o más bien exploto el cascaron.-Explico a los vikingos presente mientras se sentaba a un lado de dicho dragón.-En la Isla del Naufragio es una tradición que al cumplir los diez años vayas al criadero de dragones y busques un huevo para después entrenar al dragón que salga de el.-Continuo explicando mientras los demás se sentaban para seguir escuchando la historia de Audrey, por su parte ella sacaba una botella de ron de una de las bolsas que tenia la montura de Dientuda y le daba un buen trago al contenido.-Encontré el huevo de Dientuda no por accidente ni por casualidad sino por destino, algo me decía que en lugar de seguir a todos por el lado derecho de la cueva yo tenía que ir por el lado izquierdo.-Continuo.-y ahí encontré el huevo, se me hizo extraño, pero era un huevo de dragón y era lo importante. Cuando salió del cascaron era extraordinaria.-Hizo una pausa dramática.-¡Extraordinariamente pequeña!-Exclamo sobresaltando a todos los presentes.-La entrene por la via difícil y desde entonces somos inseparables.-Termino acariciando la cabeza de la Furia Nocturna y levantándose del suelo.

-Bueno, creo que has de estar cansada del largo viaje.-Dijo Estoico poniéndose a un lado de Audrey.

-¿Cansada? Los piratas no nos cansamos.-Dijo con todo orgullo bajando la escaleras, una vez tocado el pasto y dado unos cuantos pasos cayó pesadamente al piso dormida y todos fueron en su ayuda.

-Entonces… Los piratas no se cansan ¿eh?-Dijo Hipo con su tonito sarcástico y sonrisita que tanto lo diferenciaba de los demás, bueno, todo él lo diferenciaba de los demás, excepto Audrey, físicamente eran muy parecidos, solo por el hecho que ella era mujer, tenía el pelo más largo y rojo y que su piel era más blanca, pero fuera de eso, parecían dos gotas de agua.

Estoico levanto sin problema alguno en brazos a Audrey la llevo a casa acompañado de Hipo, Chimuelo y la fiel amiga de esta, Dientuda. Estoico dejo a Audrey en la cama de Hipo en la segunda planta e Hipo abrió la puerta grande de su habitación para que Dientuda descansara juntos con Audrey. Estoico se retiro a seguir haciendo lo que le jefe de la tribu tenía que hacer, por su parte Hipo se quedo parado mirando a Audrey, "_Tantas cosas que han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, tantas cosas de las que hablar" _Pensó Hipo y se retiro dejando a Audrey sola para que descansara a gusto.

_**Talala, el tercer capitulo, lo sentí medio aburridon ¿ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Bueno, ya se supo el nombre de la "misteriosa figura" también que es prima de Hipo y que al parecer puede hacer levitar personas y dragones y hacer explotar arbustos con solo chasquear los dedos. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, opinen, critiquen pregunten lo que quieran, nos leemos hasta la próxima semana Adios!**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Reencuentro formal

**Gente hola, les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta abominación de Fic, bueno antes de comenzar quiero agradecer todo el apoyo de todos, sin ustedes este Fic tal vez ya se hubiera ido al infierno antes de alzar anclas.**

**Bueno Aquí está el cuarto capítulo disfrútenlo, estará un poco corto porque tengo algo preparado para el quinto, que tenía que ser único, simplemente único sin ningún otro tema en el más que el que tengo preparado.**

Capítulo 4: Reencuentro formal.

Cancion: The viking have their tea.

Después de dormir cuatro horas seguidas sin interrupción de nadie, Audrey despertó unas cuantas horas antes de que el sol se metiera. Aparte de ser la princesa pirata de la Isla del Naufragio, era también una curiosa sin riendas experta en meter la pata en cualquier sitio, pero era una pilla hábil para salir de problemas a su modo, astuto y experto en hablar en jergas para confundir a cualquiera, al igual que Hipo una persona con muchas ideas en la cabeza, inventaba cosas que para los demás eran un disparate, pero por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre todas las ventajas que ella tenía, ella era una pintora y dibujante excepcional, pues era buena amiga del pintor de Isla del Naufragio desde que era pequeña y le enseño algunas cosas, y como buena artista siempre llevaba una libreta de dibujos y una pluma que ella misma había inventado, la cual constaba de un tubo de vidrio pequeño que terminaba en punta con un agujero muy estrecho que apenas se podía ver, dentro de este había tinta la cual tapaba con una pluma de gorrión, su ave favorita.

Después de una hora Hipo fue a revisar si su nueva invitada ya había despertado. Entrando en su habitación se encontró con Audrey y Dientuda de espaldas, esta última muy concentrada en una libreta haciendo unos dibujos mientras la Furia Nocturna la miraba con una atenta curiosidad. Hipo se acercó muy despacio y se posiciono atrás de Audrey para ver qué era lo que dibujaba.

En el cuaderno de la pelirroja se podía apreciar lo que era una puesta de sol a las afueras de Isla del Naufragio mientras seis dragones volaban hacia el horizonte guiados por el sol.

Audrey termino su dibujo y lo aprecio por unos momentos hasta que sintió que había alguien más en la sala, regreso la vista y se encontró con Hipo, Audrey en respuesta se asustó parándose de la cama de golpe poniéndose en pose defensiva con un leve y corto grito de susto. Hipo se sorprendió un poco por su reacción, no esperaba que su prima se asustara por su presencia.

-Perdón si te asuste.-Se disculpó Hipo hacia su prima.

-No te preocupes, siempre me asusto de las pequeñas cosas.-Contesto relajando más su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia su primo.-Creo que hasta me asuste de Toothy cuando salió del cascaron.-Dijo señalando a dicho Dragón quien solo la miro divertida.

-Seguramente era muy pequeña.-Comento Hipo mirando al dragón negro que estaba enfrente de los dos.

-Sí que lo era.-Contesto sentándose en el suelo al estilo indio.-Era más pequeña que un Terrible terror.-Explico a su primo haciéndole señas que se sentara, este hizo caso y se sentó frente a su prima.

-Recuerdo la primera pechera que le hice, era muy pequeña y graciosa.-Explico entre leves risas.-Y su rugido parecía el de un gato.

-No puedo creer que un Furia Nocturna al nacer sea tan… pequeño.-Dijo Hipo un poco incrédulo.

-No, de echo un Furia Nocturna cuando nace es del mismo tamaño que un Terrible terror adulto.-Explico.-Pero ella siempre fue la más pequeña, de la que no esperaban nada espectacular, en la que todos creían que era una inútil. Pero ella les demostró a todos que no era así.-Dijo con un tono de tristeza y orgullo.

-¿Qué hizo?-Pregunto curioso Hipo mirando a Dientuda.

-Aparte de hacer que yo creyera en mi misma y darme apoyo en los últimos tres años. Salvo a la princesa de Isla del Naufragio.-Explico.-De no ser por ella yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo.-Dijo mientras acariciaba el hocico de su dragón quien ronroneo cariñosamente.-Y tu ¿Cómo conociste a tu Furia Nocturna del cual no se su nombre?-Pregunto a Hipo

-Lo conocí cuando había un ataque de dragones por la mañana, tu sabes aquí en Berk antes de desayunar tenías que matar un dragón. En ese ataque se había sumado un Furia Nocturna.-Explicó.-Y Como siempre a mí no me dejaban salir porque sabían que haría un desastre, el cual hice pero muy pequeño, desobedecí las ordenes de Bocón y Salí con un cañón que disparaba redes, decidido a ser el primero en matar a un Furia Nocturna. Llegue a un risco no muy lejano y espere a que me diera un blanco y dispare, milagrosamente había acertado, pero cuando iba a contárselo a todos un Pesadilla Monstruosa apareció detrás de mí con hambre, hambre de pescado parlanchín. Corrí hacia el pueblo y mi padre lo detuvo, después me regaño me mando a casa. Pero me escape.-Hizo su risita burlona y tierna al decir lo último.-Fui a punta cuervo y lo busque por horas, cuando creí que los dioses me odiaban encontré unos árboles rotos, seguí el rastro y me encontré con el dragón entre la red, estaba decidido a matarlo, llevarle el corazón a mi padre para arreglar todo, pero algo me lo impidió.-Conto haciendo una pausa.

-¿Qué te lo impidió?-Pregunto curiosa su prima.

-Mi cobardía.-Dijo pero Audrey lo interrumpió.

-No era cobardía, era valentía y compasión.-Corrigió esta.-Cualquier otro lo hubiera matado, pero tu corazón noble vio más que una bestia en él.

-Me vi a mi mismo.-Continuo.-Cuando lo mire, me vi a mí mismo, se veía tan asustado.-Dijo con tono compasivo.-Lo libere. Después regrese a casa para encontrarme con la sorpresa que mi padre me había inscrito en el Entrenamiento de Dragones. Al día siguiente regrese a donde había encontrado a Chimuelo y seguido derecho hasta encontrar una cueva, donde vi que ahí seguía, esa misma noche leí el manual de dragones pero no sirvió de nada. Al otro día fui a verlo de nuevo con un pescado y fue ahí cuando sucedió.-Hizo una pausa y sonrió tiernamente.-Le di el pescado y luego me acorralo en una piedra, regurgito la mitad del pescado y me hizo comerlo crudo, accedí, después trate de acercármele, pero corrió al otro lado de la cueva, lo seguí pero me ignoro y mejor se fue a un lado a colgarse como murciélago para dormir, pero yo insistí, me quede ahí hasta que despertó, yo estaba dibujándolo en la tierra con una rama, cuando lo sentí atrás de mí, miro el dibujo, tomo una rama y comenzó a trazar garabatos en la tierra, o más bien a dibujarme, comenzó a caminar por las líneas pero cada vez que las tocaba se ponía a la defensiva, así que comencé a caminar entra las líneas, sin sentirlo llegue hasta él y me dejo tocarlo, fue ahí cuando comprendí que no eran tan malos como creíamos. Esa noche Bocón nos explicó que un dragón sin alas es un dragón muerto, así que esa misma noche no dormí haciendo una nueva cola para Chimuelo, pero esa cola no se podía mantener abierta y estable por su propia cuenta, tenía que ser manejada, fue así como yo le devolví el poder volar.-Pauso, iba a continuar pero Audrey lo interrumpió.

-Y te hiciste su único y mejor amigo.-Dijo tiernamente.

-Si, y el también, fue el único que creyó realmente en mi antes que nadie.-Dijo recordando como era antes que Chimuelo llegara a su vida. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Audrey acabo con el silencio.

-Oye, la piedra que está detrás de la casa, ¿La ocupan o es algo importante?-Pregunto señalando hacia la placa de piedra que se veía por la ventana, claro que desde ahí no se veía completa pero era muy grande.

-¿La piedra? No, ¿Por?-Respondió Hipo a la pregunta de su prima.

-No por nada, curiosidad curiosesca.-Respondió levantándose del suelo y estirándose.-¿Estarás ocupado esta tarde?-Pregunto

-No ¿Por qué?-Pregunto extrañado Hipo a la pregunta de su prima.

-Quería que fueras a dar un pase por Berk con Dientuda, ya sabes, para que conozca el lugar.-Respondió parándose a un lado de su Dragón.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Será divertido ver como vuelan los dragones pirata.-Respondió entusiasmado Hipo.

-Sí que lo será.-Susurro demasiado bajo como para que Hipo la escuchara mientras ponía una sonrisa torcida.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Audrey saco unos baldes de pintura que tenía guardados en la montura de Dientuda y los puso junto a la casa. Hipo monto a Toothy y Audrey le explico como sujetarse. Antes que despegaran Audrey se acercó a Dientuda para más específico, a su oído.

-Haz el recorrido de las rosas.-Le susurro y Dientuda soltó un bufido de afirmación, después despegaron.

El recorrido de las Rosas era un viaje de vuelo de una hora y media en la que se daban vueltas, vuelos en picada y cualquier acrobacia aérea, mientras que el jinete soltaba pétalos de rosas mientras el dragón realizaba su vuelo para que las rosas cayeran en espirales, lluvia y otras formas más. Solo los entrenadores de Dragones de Isla del Naufragio lo hacían, pues se suponía que sus dragones estaban bien entrenados para hacer cualquier maniobra y sus jinetes estaban bien capacitados para eso.

Después de que Hipo y Dientuda se fueran Audrey tomo los baldes de Pintura y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba la placa de roca, pero lo que Audrey no sabía era que Chimuelo estaba detrás de la casa, y que Audrey no le simpatizaba a este por haber atado a su mejor amigo a un árbol.

**¡Fin del capitulo!**

**Creo que eh mentido cuando dije que estaría corto, uff bueno se me hace un capitulo, no se, pero pronto comenzara la acción de verdad.**

**Bueno, el siguiente capitulo tal vez lo suba mañana o la próxima semana no se. Por lo mientras disfrútenlo. Todas las opiniones son agradecidas al igual que las criticas.**

**Hasta la próxima semana! Adios!**


	5. Pintura, Audrey y Chimuelo

**Ladies and gentlemen**

**El quinto capitulo esta aquí. Les dije que tenia que ser único, solo para tocar este tema y ninguno mas. Bueno sin mas rodeos el quinto capitulo.**

Capitulo 5: Pintura, Audrey y Chimuelo.

Cancion: Forbidden Friendship

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina de la casa Audrey solo tuvo tiempo de dejar las pinturas en el suelo, pues ya estaba bajo Chimuelo, quien la miraba furiosamente pues no le hacia gracia el echo que hubiera atado a su mejor amigo a un árbol sin razón alguna y aunque la hubiera tenido su reacción en ese instante no seria diferente.

Audrey miraba los furiosos ojos del Furia Nocturna, sabia que esos dragones eran los mas peligrosos, pero también los mas cariñosos, tenia que encontrar una forma de hacerle saber que era de confianza. Se calmo y comenzó a hablar con el de una forma suave.

-Chimuelo…-Dijo suavemente bajo las patas de este, pero el no se relajaba la miraba con ojos de furia interna.

-Puedes confiar en mi.-Dijo mientras se quitaba su cinturón el cual estaba lleno de armas de casi todo tipo incluyendo su espada. Chimuelo vio como lo lanzaba a unos metros de ahí y relajo su cuerpo un poco mientras la mira con curiosidad ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Audrey se libero de las garras de Chimuelo pero este no le dejo pararse, porque comenzó a caminar hacia ella haciéndola retroceder acorralándola en una roca cerca de ahí donde el se sento mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quieres pescado?-Pregunto Audrey suavemente sacando un pescado de su chaleco que parecía recién sacado del agua. No obtuvo respuesta alguna de parte de Chimuelo, sin embargo ella se lo ofrecio, el dragón lo olfateo y abrió la boca la cual tenia sus dientes a la vista y con cuidado lo mordio y se lo echo a la boca, Audrey sonrio tiernamente, sabia que lo estaba haciendo bien, miro hacia un lado y de pronto sintió algo mojado en su regazo, era la mitad del pescado que le había dado a Chimuelo quien la miraba atentamente, Audrey sabia lo que quería que hiciera y lo haría, mordio el pescado y lo trago, el sabor a pescado crudo era horrendo pero era mas horrendo que el dragon de su primo le tuviera un odio profundo.

Chimuelo solo le siguió mirando atentamente, Audrey suspiro y se inclino un poco hacia su cinturón, Chimuelo enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero mi libreta y pluma.-Tranquilizo a Chimuelo el cual se relajo un poco. Audrey tomo su libreta y comenzó a dibujar. Despues de un rato Chimuelo se quedo dormido frente a Audrey.

Cuando Chimuelo despertó, Audrey no estaba sentada frente a el solo estaba su libreta y su pluma, Chimuelo se acerco a mirar la libreta y vio lo que la ojiverde había dibujado. Se dio vuelta y encontró a Audrey dibujando sobre la piedra con un trozo de grafito, el dragon pronto reconocio lo que estaba dibujando, era lo que estaba en su libreta.

Chimuelo se sento a observarla unos minutos hasta que ella tomo un pincel y un balde de pintura verde y comenzó a darle color a su dibujo, termino de usar el verde y fue por el rojo, lo uso muy poco, después tomo el café y pinto todo lo que necesitaba café. Audrey se agacho un poco para tomer el color marron cuando se encontró cara a cara con Chimuelo, el cual tenia un pincel en la boca, Audrey supo de inmediato lo que el quería.

Tomo el pincel que Chimuelo tenia en la boca y lo mojo con pintura azul, le enseño como recargarse en la piedra para poder pintar mejor, parado en dos patas apoyándose con una o dos patas delanteras, y Chimuelo comenzó a pintar con Audrey, quien a los pocos minutos de que el dragon se le uniera se canso de los pinceles y decidio pintar con las manos.

Mojo sus manos en los colores que tenia a su alrededor y comenzó un frenesí de pintura que iba en perfecta combinación, los colores se mezclaban perfectamente sobre la piedra, quizo alcanzar una parte muy alta de la piedra pero no lo podía hacer, era una persona muy bajita, se detuvo un poco para meditar como alcanzar cuando de pronto sintió como sus pies se alejaban le piso, Chimuelo la había levantado con su cabeza para que ella alcanzara. Escribio unas palabras y luego la volvió a bajar para que siguieran pintando.

Chimuelo no tardo en ver como Audrey pintaba con las manos y quizo intentar metiendo una pata a un balde con pintura verde, Audrey le indico como pintar y el dragon obedeció. Luego de unos minutos Audrey comenzó a marcar un ritmo con su pie derecho, el cual en pocos minutos se comenzó a mover pintado con aquel ritmo, Chimuelo lo noto y comenzó a moverse con el mismo ritmo, pronto aquel ritmo se convirtió en un baile y aquel baile en una hermosa coreografia improvisada entre Dragon y Pirata.

La gente del pueblo se acerco al ver como Chimuelo y Audrey comenzaban a bailar.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la llegada de la gente, pues estaban muy concentrados en su obra de arte.

Audrey comenzó a dar vueltas para llegar de un lado a otro de la piedra, mientras que Chimuelo extendia sus alas al dar vueltas al igual que Audrey, solo que en sentido contrario.

Chimuelo comenzó a sentir la escencia de Audrey, y ella de Chimuelo. Sintieron como la pintura y el baile los unia, como se forjaba entre ellos una amistad, como se hacia una familia.

Pronto la pintura estaba casi lista, le faltaban algunos detalles que requerían pincel, Audrey se agacho por un par y le dio uno a Chimuelo, Audrey le marco como pintar y el hiso lo que ella le dijo, pronto en su baile pinceles y colores comenzaron a volar y saltar.

La gente siguió llegando y entre esa gente que iba llegando se encontraba Hipo, quien ya había terminado su viaje con Dientuda, se paro mirando como Aurey y Chimuelo bailaban y pintiban a un ritmo hermoso, parecía que se escuchaba la música con ese mismo ritmo.

Los dos artistas siguieron pintando, nada los detendrían, no hasta no haber completado la pintura. Audrey volvió a subir a chimuelo para dar los toques finales a la parte de arriba de la pintura. Al terminar se apartaron lentamente mirando lo que acaban de pintar, apreciando aquella pintura.

La pintura no era nada mas, ni nada menos que un retrato de Hipo, Chimuelo y Estoico, los tres juntos, Hipo a un lado de Chimuelo y este sentado, Estoico detrás de estos dos con una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, como una verdadera familia. Arriba de los tres estaba escrita una frase. "Porque de una amistad prohibida, Puede nacer una verdadera familia"

Hipo llego en frente de la multitud y miro sorprendido la pintura, Estoico no tardo en llegar. Los dos apreciaron la obra de arte recientemente terminada por Pirata y Dragon. Estoico, orgulloso de su hijo, puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de este, Chimuelo no tardo en llegar y ponerse a un lado de Hipo, se veian igual que la pintura en la piedra, como si hubieran estado ahí posando para la pintura.

Audrey sonrio felizmente mientras se sacudia las manos suavemente la una con la otra, Dientuda llego a su lado y Audrey la miro tiernamente.

-Lo hiciste bien, chica.-Dijo cariñosamente y se inclino para abrazar a su dragon quien solo ronroneo de cariño.

La noche estaba a casi media hora de llegar, y Estoico aprovecho ese tiempo para reunir a todos los habitantes de la aldea en el gran salón, excepto a los integrantes de la Academia de Dragones, que eran Hipo, Astrid, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda, y mientras estuviera en Berk, también Audrey, quienes fueron a mostrarle a esta ultima la academia.

En el gran salón Estoico llamo la atención de todos en la habitación.

-Se preguntaran porque los reuni a todos aquí.-Comenzo.-Es para hacer un festejo por la llegada de mi sobrina Audrey, quien no había pisado esta isla por mas de nueve años.-Anuncio hacia todos los presentes.

-¿Cuándo seria llevado el evento?-Pregunto una voz entre el publico.

-Mañana en la noche antes de caer la noche.-Dijo Estoico, todos estaban de acuerdo, después de ponerse todos de acuerdo, se retiraron.

Cuando Estoico llego a casa, Hipo y Audrey ya habían llegado y estaban en la habitación de Hipo. Estoico entro y los encontró dormidos en el piso, seguramente se habían dormido platicando sobre lo que habían pasado el tiempo que no se vieron.

**Gente hasta aquí el quinto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y todo eso, esperare sus opiniones y criticas.**

**Hasta la próxima semana ahora si!**

**Adios!**


	6. Un relámpago inesperado

_**Gente! Se preguntaran ustedes, porque subo capitulo si todavía no es sábado?**_

_**La respuesta es simple, este Fic llego a las 350 vistas! Y porque festejo dándoles algo nuevo para leer? Porque es el primer Fic que hago que llega a más de 300 vistas o veces leídas sin ni siquiera llegar al capítulo 10 (Anteriormente había hecho uno de Piratas Del Caribe en otra pag, y creo que no llego ni a las 250 veces leída, pero no la termine por falta de tiempo y todo eso)**_

_**Otra razón es que aquí en México pasado mañana es el día del Maestro, pero se hace la celebración un día antes, es decir, mañana.**_

_**Y sin más preámbulos, el sexto capítulo! Uff! Llegamos lejos!**_

Capítulo 6: Un relámpago inesperado

Canción: La que quieran :3

Esa misma noche, Estoico tomo en brazos a Audrey y la puso en la cama de Hipo, mientras que a este lo llevo abajo al sillón.

En la mañana Estoico se levantó muy temprano para comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta, también levanto a Hipo para que reuniera a la Academia de Dragones y ayudaran con la decoración. Estoico le explico a Hipo como tenía que ser la decoración y minutos después de desayunar, Hipo fue a buscar a sus amigos para que comenzaran lo antes posible.

Al salir de casa Hipo se encontró con casi todo el pueblo dormido, a excepción de algunos que se despertaban antes del alba. Decidió hacer tiempo yendo a dar un paseo con Chimuelo.

Después de volar por media hora, Hipo decidió volver al pueblo para mirar si algún integrante de la academia ya estaba despierto. Y efectivamente ya estaban todos listos para comenzar su día, Hipo les dijo que fueran a la academia para explicarles como seria todo, una vez ahí las cosas se complicaron un poco.

Los dragones que estaban en las jaulas estaban un poco inquietos, pero no sería problema si se mantenían ahí. Después de que Hipo explicara como tenían que ser los arreglos fue a buscar a su padre, mientras que los otros comenzaban con lo que tenían que hacer.

Astrid se encargaría de la decoración del Gran salón, Patán de las antorchas, Patapez y los Gemelos de la decoración Interior del Gran salón.

Hipo al llegar al Gran salón encontró a su padre platicando con Bocón sobre la comida y bebida, Estoico al ver a Hipo se dirigió hacia él.

-Papá, Hay un problema con los dragones de la Academia.-Dijo algo preocupado Hipo a su padre.

-¿Qué paso con tus reptiles ahora?-Pregunto Estoico

-Están un poco inquietos.-Contesto Hipo.

-Entonces sácalos de las jaulas, y déjalos estirarse un poco en la Academia.-Contesto sin preocupación Estoico.

Hipo asintió y salió del salón, fuera de este estaba Astrid, quien al verlo corrió hacia él, sin decir ni una sola palabra lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo escalera abajo para poder ver por completo el porche del Gran Salón.

-¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto emocionada la rubia al ojiverde sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

-Quedo bien.-Respondió Hipo mientras veía la decoración del exterior del Gran salón.

-¿Crees que a Audrey le guste?-Pregunto un poco más calmada soltando el brazo de Hipo y pasando sus manos por su espalda.

-No lo sé, siempre fue una persona impredecible.-Respondió sin dejar de mirar el tejado del Salón. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, un incómodo silencio.

Desde otro lado del salón los gemelos los observaban, y la frase célebre de Brutacio no se hizo esperar.

-¡1, 2, 3, por los soldaditos del amor!-Grito Brutacio desde atrás de un arbusto no muy lejos de donde estaban Hipo y Astrid, mientras que Brutacio se reía, Hipo se ponía colorado, Astrid le lanzaba a Brutacio una piedra que estaba en el suelo dándole de lleno en la cara y por esta acción Brutilda comenzó a burlarse de su hermano.

-em… si, eh… tengo cosas que hacer-Titubeo un poco Hipo que estaba casi tan rojo como un tomate.

-Si…-Dijo Astrid mientras desviaba la mirada de Hipo, igual de colorada que este.

-Allá…-Decía Hipo mientras señalaba nerviosamente en dirección a la Academia.-En… La a…academia.-Termino de decir la oración rascándose la nunca. Astrid le dio un puñetazo en el hombro pero Hipo solo quería huir de ese momento incomodo así que solo dijo un "si" con nerviosismo y salió técnicamente corriendo del lugar.

Mientras todos arreglaban la Aldea para la fiesta, Audrey apenas se iba levantando, el sol en la isla del Naufragio salía más tarde que en Berk y ya estaba acostumbrada a despertar alrededor de las 8 y las 9 de la mañana, mientras que en Berk todos despertaban una o dos horas antes.

Al salir de la casa se encontró con Astrid.

-¡Astrid!-La llamo la pelirroja, la rubia se volteo y la saludo

-Hola Audrey.-Saludo amigablemente a Audrey. Esta se detuvo a mirarla extrañamente.

-Astrid… ¿Qué te paso en… la cara?-Pregunto curiosa. Lo que a Astrid le pasaba era que se había puesto extremadamente roja con la conversación que tuvo con Hipo, y Audrey al hacerle esa pregunta se puso a un más colorada.

-Ahh… Yo pues… es por el clima.-Se excusó la rubia con nerviosismo.

-Si…-Respondió dudosa.-Bueno no importa, ¿Sabes dónde está Hipo?-Pregunto Audrey.

-En la Academia.-Respondió señalando en dirección hacia la Academia.

-Gracias Astrid, ¿Quieres que salude a Hipo de tu parte?-Pregunto repentinamente antes de marcharse. Astrid se puso tan roja que casi estaba fluorescente.

-Q- Que dijiste?-Pregunto Nerviosa.

-No nada.-Dijo mientras ponía un sonrisa simpática, yéndose dejando a una colorada Astrid.

Audrey iba casi llegando a la Academia cuando escucho no muy lejos de ahí un sonoro grito que venía de la Academia. Audrey corrió hasta llegar a la puerta del Ruedo y entrar para encontrar a un Hipo huyendo de los dragones que el mismo había entrenado, entro con toda tranquilidad admirando el caos. Mientras caminaba tuvo que agacharse para que un montón de Terrible terror pasaran por encima de su cabeza, al llegar al centro del ruedo se paró y se cruzó de brazos admirando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras Hipo estaba siendo perseguido por un Nadder morado.

-¡Wow! El jefe de la academia de entrenamiento de Dragones de Berk, es mejor el de la Academia de Isla del Naufragio.-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Jajá, que graciosa primita.-Contesto igual de sarcástico Hipo mientras se detenía a unos metros frente a Audrey.-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada sin ayudarme con estos dragones?-Pregunto Hipo antes de volver a correr, esta vez detrás de un Pesadilla monstruosa roja que no dejaba de correr por todo el lugar.

Lo que había pasado en la academia era que los dragones que estaban enjaulados en la academia estaban muy inquietos, e Hipo siguió el consejo de su padre de sacarlos para que sacaran toda esa energía, pero lo que a Hipo no se le pasó por la cabeza, era que todos los dragones juntos harían un caos total.

-Muy bien te ayudare.-Respondió Audrey, pero antes de hacer algo un Terrible terror callo encima de ella, y tras este venían unos veinte más.

Cuando los pequeños dragones creyeron que la habían inmovilizado una luz azul salía de los espacios vacíos que estos dejaban y en unos segundos los dragones salieron volando catapultados revelando que Audrey tenía un báculo con una piedra zafiro incrustada que estaba brillando, Hipo se sorprendió pues no recordaba que su prima pudiera hacer eso.

-Muy bien…-comenzó a decir para ella misma.-Si el ruido leve altera la puntería de un dragón.-Continuo mientras unas pesadillas monstruosas se acercaban a ella.-El sonido de un relámpago los noqueara.-Concluyo. Tomo su báculo con ambas manos, se concentró mientras que unas extrañas marcas en su antebrazo, justo en la parte de la muñeca, con forma de estrella de ocho puntas comenzaban a brillar cada vez más conforme el brillo del zafiro del báculo lo hacía. Después unos segundos el báculo alcanzo un gran brillo y ¡saz! Audrey lo soltó dejando que un fuerte relámpago saliera de la piedra causando un gran estruendo, golpeando justo en el centro del "techo" del ruedo. Los dragones en seguida cayeron noqueados en el suelo.

Hipo quedo más que sorprendido, se podía esperar todo de esa chica, menos que pudiera hacer un relámpago ella misma. Pero su asombro no duro pues segundos después Audrey cayó desmayada en el suelo, Hipo corrió a socorrerla y al darse cuenta que estaba inconsciente llamo a Chimuelo que pronto llego, subió a Audrey sobre Chimuelo y partieron a buscar ayuda.

En el camino se encontró con Astrid, quien ya tenía su color natural otra vez, y al ver a Audrey se asustó.

-¡Hipo! ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto preocupada mientras corría hacia Hipo que iba acompañado de Chimuelo y una inconsciente Audrey.

-Ni yo mismo sé que paso.-Respondió a un más preocupado que la rubia.

-¿Tuvo que ver con ese relámpago que salió de la Academia?-Pregunto mirando preocupada a Audrey.

-¡No lo sé! Solo sé que el relámpago salió de un báculo extraño de Audrey y luego se desmayó.-Contesto desesperado, Astrid al notar la desesperación del castaño rojizo decidió dejar las preguntas para otro momento.

-¡Vamos a buscar a tu papá rápido!-Dijo Astrid, y los dos juntos con Chimuelo y la pelirroja inconsciente corrieron al Gran salón a buscar a Estoico, quien se sorprendió al ver la forma tan repentina de entrar.

-¡Por Thor! ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto un poco Furioso caminando hacia los recién llegados al salón.

-¿Por qué no dejamos las preguntas para otro momento?-Dijo exasperado Hipo.

-¡Vamos rápido con las curanderas!-Ordeno Estoico y todos salieron rumbo a las curanderas, en el camino se encontraron con Patapez y los gemelos quienes les dieron alcance donde se encontraban las curanderas.

Una vez que a Audrey la estaban revisando todos se tranquilizaron un poco más, pero no estarían del todo tranquilos hasta que volviera a abrir los ojos. Hipo se sentó en una esquina en la sala de espera a meditar la situación.

"_No han pasado ni cuarenta y ocho horas que Audrey llego y ya lo arruine todo, como siempre" _Pensaba Hipo mientras esperaba hasta que terminaran de revisar a su prima.

_**Bueno, el sexto capítulo llego a su fin.**_

_**Creo que ha sido el capítulo con el que más me tarde y pues ya saben Dragones de Berk saca nuevo episodio todos los lunes y luego El aprendiz de Brujo en Disney Channel con Jay Baruchel no era fácil concentrarse, pero lo acabe!**_

_**Como mañana no tengo clases probablemente suba el capitulo 7 mañana en la tarde o con suerte en la mañana. Bueno ustedes decidan, mientras tanto les dejo con la duda, de ¿Qué le paso a Audrey? ¿Despertara para la fiesta? ¿Se están Aburriendo de este Fic? ¿Soy empalagosa? ¿Creen que todas estas preguntas son inservibles o aburridas?**_

_**Okay! xD Basta de preguntas tontas y… hasta el próximo capitulo…. Adios! :3**_


	7. Un poco de Magia y Fiesta

_**Hola nuevamente masas humanas **_

_**Este es el séptimo episodio de esta cosa que se hace llamar fic asdfasgasdf que ya llego a mas de 400 views y 7 rewies, chicos de Fanfiction ustedes son unos salvajes en el buen sentido de la palabra y eso me alegra ajsdgfaj okay okay, el séptimo capituloooooo!**_

Capitulo 7: Un poco de Magia y Fiesta

Canción: Big my secret (The piano soundtrack)

A los pocos minutos llego Bocón junto con Patán quienes los habían visto entrar donde las curanderas. Astrid noto que Hipo estaba muy pensativo solo sentado en una esquina y pensó en ir a acompañarlo pero la salió la curandera que había revisado a Audrey. Todos se fueron encima de ella para preguntarle qué había pasado, ella dijo que ya había despertado pero que solo podía pasar una persona a hablar con ella. Hipo no espero y dijo que el pasaría.

Adentro de la habitación Audrey estaba sentada al estilo indio en la cama mirando su báculo el cual era como una rama torcida de un tronco grueso pero no era madera, hasta arriba tenía un zafiro de un tamaño considerable, y hasta abajo en la punta tenía un diamante

Audrey escucho cuando Hipo entro y lo regreso a ver, este se sentó en una silla enfrente de ella. Antes de que Hipo pudiera decir algo Audrey comenzó.

-Magia.-Dijo repentinamente.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto desconcertado Hipo.

-Magia, soy una maga o hechicera o como le quieras decir.-Respondió tranquilamente.-Si no me crees solo mira.-Dijo y se paro en la cama dejando su báculo a un lado de sus pies. Alzo sus manos y otra vez las estrellas en sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar, Hipo se paró de la silla y se separo algunos centímetros para poder observar lo que Audrey iba a hacer.

Las manos de Audrey se comenzaron a llenar de algo que parecía humo azul con un poco de estrellitas muy pequeñas, pero era más denso que el Humo. Comenzó a mover las manos y el humo comenzó a esparcirse por toda la habitación, Audrey movió las manos de arriba hacia abajo y el humo inundo la parte posterior de la sala. El humo dejo de salir de sus manos, Audrey de sentó y movio una silla que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, la llevo de arriba debajo de derecha a izquierda y por allá y por acullá.

-Bueno con lo que ya viste hace unos minutos en la academia y lo que acabas de ver ¿Ahora si me crees que soy una hechicera?-Pregunto dejando la silla en su lugar y volviéndose a sentar en la cama.

-No sabría decírtelo con exactitud ¿sabes?-Dijo mientras tenía su mano en la barbilla, de pronto Audrey le hizo señal de silencio y se puso a tratar de escuchar algo. De repente algo que parecía un hombre de humo negro emergió del suelo, Audrey abrió los ojos como platos y grito "¡Al suelo!" arrojándose al piso jalando a Hipo, pues esa cosa de humo había lanzado algo similar al gas de los cremallerus. Audrey se levanto rápidamente del suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta, la extraña sombra de humo la siguió por la puerta hasta que llegaron al centro de la aldea. Hipo salió corriendo y se encontró con todos en la sala de espera sorprendidos, decidieron seguirla para ver que sucedía.

En la aldea Audrey huía de la figura mientras que esta le lanzaba bolas de humo, la pelirroja dio una vuelta alrededor de un poste y le lanzo una bola de fuego azul, luego agua y así comenzó una pelea de humo negro contra humo azul. Después de unos minutos Dientuda llego lanzándose sobre la figura de humo negro, pero este para zafarse del furia nocturna tenía planeado matarlo, al ver esto los ojos de Audrey comenzaron a brillar color verde y lanzo un fuerte rayo a la figura de humo apresándola en el suelo con unas cadenas se acerco con ojos de furia, se paro frente a la ya capturada creatura y la amenazo con su báculo del cual aun salían pequeños rayitos.

-No vuelvas a intentar hacer eso otra vez ¿¡Entendiste?!-Dijo furia atrapando la figura en su báculo el cual dejo de brillar al igual que sus ojos. Todos corrieron hacia ella e Hipo puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Por si las dudas ¿No?-Dijo bromeando refiriéndose a "Por si te duermes otra vez"

-Si… creo que mejor quieres explicaciones.-Dijo Audrey rascándose la nuca.

-Ellos sí. Yo no.-Respondió Estoico quien sabía todo sobre los poderes de Audrey.-Yo seguiré preparando todo para esta noche ¿Bien?-Dijo y se fue otra vez al Gran salón.

-Bueno, yo si quiero explicaciones.-Fulmino Hipo. Los dos se fueron a la casa de Hipo para que pudieran hablar a gusto, al resto les explicaría mas tarde. Los dos se sentaron en el sillón y Audrey comenzó a contarle todo a Hipo sobre su magia.

-La magia la herede de mi madre, la cual era hija de dos hechiceros que nunca conocí, mis abuelos. La magia de la familia Belleville es de las más conocidas y respetadas de la isla del Misterio, una isla que solo aparece a los ojos de todos los mortales cuando es el entrenamiento de jóvenes magos, entrenamiento por el cual ya pase, eso quiere decir que ya estoy entrenada como Chimuelo.-Comenzó a explicar dándole un poco de humor al final.-De la isla del Naufragio soy la única hechicera y eso me hace sentir aun mas diferente. Este báculo.-Dijo sacando su "varita mágica" como decía su papa.-Junto con el collar que traigo puesto son los que usamos para regular la energía y no caer dormidos en cualquier sitio. Pero realmente no sé qué paso hace un rato en serio.-Termino de explicar.

-¿Y que era esa cosa que te ataco?-Pregunto Hipo

-Nada importante un monstruo de niebla, nada serio.-Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Muy bien , ahora que sé que mi prima es una hechicera y que está loca, iré a enjaular a los dragones de la Academia.-Dijo Hipo empujando levemente la cabeza de Audrey pasando por un lado de ella.-Nos vemos al rato en el Gran salón.-Se despidió y se fue a la Academia dejando a Audrey sola.

Minutos más tarde Audrey salió de la casa y vio que Astrid se dirigía al bosque con su hacha, decidió seguirle.

Astrid había ido a entrenar con su hacha al bosque para hacer algo de tiempo, de un momento a otro sintió que alguien le seguía pero no hizo mucho caso. En un momento en el que lanzo su hacha y fue por ella, una espada negra se clavo unos veinte centímetros sobre la cabeza de Astrid haciéndole regresar a mirar para ver de dónde había venido. Parada detrás de ella estaba Audrey quien había lanzado su espada.

-Perdón, era para llamar tu atención.-Se disculpó y se dirigió hacia ella para recoger su espada.

-Sí que me diste un buen susto.-Dijo Astrid después de sacar su hacha del árbol, Audrey miro su espada la cual estaba muy alta.

-¿Me prestas tu hacha?-Pregunto Audrey, Astrid le dio su hacha y la pelirroja la clavó en el árbol a unos diez centímetros del suelo, se subió arriba de esta y saco su espada del árbol.

-Gracias.-Le dijo mientras sacaba el hacha y se la daba a su dueña.

¿También viniste a entrar?-Pregunto Astrid.

-No. Te estaba siguiendo.-Respondió Audrey, Astrid se quedo extrañada y antes de que dijera algo Audrey hablo primero.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi primo? Y no, no me refiero a Patán-Pregunto descaradamente a pelirroja.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? A mí no me gusta Hipo.-Respondió Astrid desviando la mirada y caminando por el claro del bosque en el que se encontraban.

Audrey Suspiro.

-Astrid, una de las cosas que no puedes hacer con un mago es decirle una mentira, los hechiceros podemos leer la mente, rubita.- Dijo derrotando a Astrid.

-Eso es ridículo.-Se defendió torpemente esta.

-Sí. También es ridículo que pienses que los brazos de fideo de Hipo son infinitamente sexys.-Dijo entre Risas la ojiverde mientras de recargaba en un tronco y se cruzaba de brazos. Astrid se puso colorada al escuchar eso y Audrey solo hizo negó con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-Hasta al rato primita.-Se despidió Audrey y se retiro. Dejando a una sorprendida y sonrojada Astrid a mitad del bosque.

Audrey camino por toda la aldea hasta llegar a la academia para ver cómo iba Hipo con los dragones. Al llegar Hipo estaba cerrando la última jaula de la academia. Audrey camino en silencio hasta estar detrás de Hipo, este al voltearse quedo cara a acara con Audrey, y dio un pequeño pero sonoro grito de susto y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿siempre va a ser así?-Pregunto Audrey poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Eres aterradora-Respondió sarcásticamente Hipo.

-Hay por favor, Astrid antes era más aterradora y sin embargo tu tratabas de impresionarla fallidamente.-Contesto algo suplicante mientras llevaba sus manos hacia adelante.-Y no me lo niegues.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-Pregunto Hipo extrañado y sonrojándose poco a poco.

-Tus recuerdos te atormentan en sueños, Hipo. Los hechiceros podemos leer la mente.-Explico en forma de respuesta.

-Comienzo a creer que debería haber un libro que se llamara "¿Cómo entrenar a tu hechicero?"-Respondió cambiando de tema para esquivar la conversación que se aproximaba.

-Si lo hay, Willy, mi mejor amigo en isla del Naufragio, lo leyó para poder soportarme después de que llegue de Isla del Misterio, pero después de dos meses se enfadó y lo quemo.-Explico rascándose la cabeza en la última parte.-Pero hay un libro que se llama "Poemas que enamoran hasta al más duro" Deberías leerlo para Astrid.-Dijo tomando a Hipo por sorpresa poniéndolo rojo.

-Y no lo niegues.-Dijo antes que Hipo respondiera algo.-Te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿tú qué sabes? No estuviste aquí los últimos nueve años, tal vez me guste otra chica.-Trato de esquivar a Audrey, pero esta no podía ser vencida en esa ocasión

-¿Estas insinuando que te gusta Brutilda?-Pregunto está atacando fuertemente a Hipo.

-¡no!-Respondió este bruscamente.

-Entonces si te gusta Astrid. Yo que tu comenzaría a ganar terreno, seria horrendo que tu primo te gane a la chica ¿No es así?-Argumento Audrey acercándose un poco a Hipo

-Si, Patán tiene más oportunidad que yo, lo sé gracias por recordarlo.

-Si, tiene mas oportunidades que el chico que entreno a un Furia Nocturna, que derroto a Muerte Verde y que logro la paz entre Vikingos y Dragones, si eso no es nada junto a Patán.-Respondio sarcásticamente en la ultima parte.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-Pregunto un poco fastidiado

Pero antes de que Audrey pudiera decir algo llego cierta persona de quien hablaban.

-Hola chicos, ¿De que hablan?-Saludo Astrid a los primos.

-Estamos platicando sobre los…-Hipo interrumpio a Audrey para evitar que esta dijera algo que no.

-Los dragones, los dragones que hay en Isla del Naufragio ¿Cierto Audrey?-Continuo Hipo dando cierta insinuación a la última pregunta para que Audrey siguiera la corriente.

-Si… sobre como tropecé y el Skrill de mi amigo Willy me salvo.-Explico un poco floja

-Si… am buena charla, ¿Dijiste que irías a dar una vuelta en Dientuda no?-Excuso Hipo para hacer que Audrey no estuviera ahí presente y dijera algo imprudente.

-Claro que…-Hipo volvió a interrumpir a Audrey.

-claro que si lo dijiste, ¡Dientuda! Reclámale a Audrey el vuelo que te prometió.-Dijo llamando al Dragón y sobornándole con un pescado. Dientuda voló sobre Audrey tomándola por los hombros y llevándola al acantilado cercano de la Academia, dejando a Hipo y Astrid solos.

-Ustedes dos traman algo.-afirmo con un tono sospechoso.

-¿Nosotros? Claro que no.-Se defendió Hipo poniéndose un poco nervioso y rojo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con la conversación que tuve con Audrey en el bosque?-Pregunto repetidamente Astrid un poco avergonzada y con un sutil tono rosa en las mejillas.

-¿Qué conversación?-Pregunto extrañado y un poco nervioso Hipo, extrañado por la pregunta y nervioso por temor a que Audrey hubiera dicho algo inapropiado.

-No, nada olvídalo.-Termino Astrid y después el dio un golpe en el hombro a Hipo.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto este sobándose el brazo derecho.

-Por mentirme.-Respondió Astrid y luego se retiró dejando a Hipo nervioso, colorado y con un brazo morado.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse por el horizonte anunciando la llegada de la noche y el comienzo de una gran fiesta en honor a una pirata hechicera que trataba de hacer que Hipo y Astrid aceptaran sus sentimientos mutuos entre los dos, tarea que no sería fácil para ella.

En el Gran Salón ya comenzaba a sonar la música y todo casi todo el pueblo estaba presente, excepto siete integrantes de este: Hipo, Astrid, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda y Audrey a la cual no encontraban por ninguna parte.

Audrey había desaparecido después de que Hipo hubiera sobornado a Dientuda para que la llevara lejos, pero él no se refería a que la desapareciera en su fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Encontraron algo?-Pregunto Hipo a los gemelos

-No, tu prima se desapareció de la tierra.-Contesto Brutilda.

-Seguro se la comió un tiburón.-Comento Brutacio.

-No seas tonto, seguramente se la comió un montón de pirañas.-Opino Brutilda comenzando así una pelea entre los dos gemelos.

-¿Estos dos no pueden estar cinco minutos sin pelear?-Pregunto un poco enfadada Astrid que acompañaba a Hipo a buscar a Audrey junto con Tormentúla y Chimuelo respectivamente.

-Hay que seguir buscándola, no puede estar tan lejos.-Respondió Hipo y los dos elevaron vuelo nuevamente.

Después de volar un par de minutos llegaron a un acantilado que estaba al otro lado de la Aldea en donde se veía perfectamente la puesta del sol, ahí estaba Audrey y Dientuda sentadas admirando como el sol se iba a dormir para dar la bienvenida a una oscura noche llena de estrellas y una brillante luna llena. Hipo y Astrid aterrizaron detrás de Audrey.

-¡Audrey!-Llamo Hipo a su prima bajándose de Chimuelo.

-Ah, hola no los sentí llegar… o quizás si.-Saludo misteriosamente en las últimas palabras.

-No hay tiempo para tus bromas mágicas, todo te están esperando en el gran salón.-Dijo Astrid.

-Entonces vamos al Gran Salón.-Propuso Audrey subiéndose a Dientuda.

Los tres iban volando suavemente por las nubes naranjas del atardecer.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese acantilado?-Pregunto Hipo a Audrey quien iba a su lado izquierdo.

-Mirando la puesta de sol, en la Isla del Naufragio no puedo verlo sin tener que estar volando con Dientuda, o sentarme en el muro de roca que protege a la Isla.-Explico Audrey.

La Isla del Naufragio era una isla grande que estaba rodeada por un gran muro natural de roca, ningún edificio era más alto que ese muro, por lo cual para ver fuera de él se tenía que sobrevolar encima de el, o salir de la isla cabalgando los cielos con un dragón .

Poco después los seis llegaron a la Aldea donde se encontraron con Patapez, Patán y los gemelos.

-Ya la encontramos.-Dijo Astrid bajando de Tormentúla.

-Entonces ¡Que comience la fiesta!-Dijeron Jovialmente y al unísono los dos gemelos

-¿Fiesta? ¡Me encantan las fiestas! ¡Que ruede el Ron!-Exclamo alegremente Audrey sacando dos botellas de Ron.

Todos entraron al Gran salón y comenzó la tan esperada fiesta de bienvenida de Audrey. Los jóvenes jinetes se fueron a una esquina no tan apartada en el gran salón para escuchar las historias de la malaventurada Audrey que en una ocasión casi era comida de dragon, en otra donde casi quemaba toda una isla entera y apenas hace un año casi moría en la horca a manos de los ingleses.

-Y así fue como casi soy comida para Kraken.-Audrey término de contar la historia cuando el Kraken la ataco cuando iba en un viaje en barco con su padre. Todos comenzaron a reír hasta que Brutacio noto algo en Audrey.

-oye Audrey estas brillando.-Observo Brutacio refiriéndose a las marcas en las muñecas de Audrey, esta miro su brazo, abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo del lugar, el resto al verla decidieron seguirla.

Al salir del Gran salón no vieron a Audrey en ningún lugar, pero del bosque se podían ver unas tenues luces azules así que decidieron seguirlas.

En el bosque Audrey estaba peleando con lo que parecía un toro pero ¿Qué rayos hacia un toro en Berk? La respuesta era que no era un toro real, era el espíritu de un toro. Era un poco transparente y enteramente rojo.

Audrey estaba con Dientuda a la defensiva mientras el toro bufaba preparando su ataque, Audrey tenia listo su báculo y Toothy una fuerte embestida. El toro comenzó a correr al igual que Dientuda y Audrey se preparó para golpearlo con una bola de energía azul en cuando los dos chocaron se hizo una gran explosión de energía, el Toro golpeo contra un árbol y quedo algo así como inconsciente y casi invisible, mientras que Audrey estaba en la copa de un árbol y Dientuda no muy lejos de ahí. Audrey bajo del árbol y uso su báculo para deshacerse del toro de la misma forma que se deshizo de la sombra que había parecido unas horas atrás donde las curanderas.

Audrey al darse la vuelta y tratar de caminar casi cae pero Toothy llego justo a tiempo para sostenerla, en ese momento llegaron los vikingos y llevaron a Audrey a la aldea. Una vez en la aldea la llevaron a Casa de Hipo pues todo el pueblo excepto ellos estaban más que borrachos en el gran salón festejando.

Patapez, quien había leído alguno que otro libro de medicina y hierbas curativas, reviso a Audrey y vio que tenía

Algunos golpes, quemaduras y su pie derecho estaban lastimados. Patapez ordeno que hicieran un ungüento de plantas para aliviar las quemaduras. Cuando estuvo listo la casa apestaba a menta y otras plantas extrañas, Patapez tomo un poco con una cuchara.

-Esto te dolerá un poco.-Advirtió Patapez.

-¿No podemos hacer que no duela nada?-Dijo Audrey con un tono medio suplicante.

-No, solo dolerá un poco.-Dijo Patapez con un tono cálido para crear confianza en Audrey. Segundos después comenzó a poner el ungüento en las quemaduras de la pelirroja.

Desde afuera de la casa del jefe de la tribu, Estoico, se emitían fuertes gritos y alaridos de dolor que se escuchaban en casi toda la isla, tanto así que hicieron volar a unos pajaritos que estaban en un árbol y rugir a algunos dragones que estaban dormidos, hasta las personas que estaban en la fiesta, pero ellos estaban tan ebrios ya que no les importo mucho además la música estaba al cien. Mientras que los que estaban adentro se tapaban los oídos para no quedar sordos.

Patapez termino de poner el ungüento y vendo las quemaduras y el pie derecho de la joven pirata.

-Dijiste que dolería poco.-Dijo con tono de lastima y dolor Audrey quien tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de dolor.

-No creo que haya dolido más que nuestros oídos.-Comento rudamente Patán.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Brutacio sobándose los oídos.

-Hay, son unos exagerados.-Afirmo Audrey cruzándose de brazos, dicho eso llegaron Hipo y Astrid a la habitación del primero, pues después de que Audrey hubiera terminado de gritar escucharon que algo se rompía en la planta de abajo.

-Felicidades Audrey, rompiste la vajilla de Estoico.-Dijo sarcásticamente Astrid que estaba parada junto a Hipo.

-Lo bueno es que mi papa está en la fiesta y no saldrá de ahí sino hasta en la mañana.-Dijo Hipo.

-No era mi intención romper la vajilla de tu papa.-Se disculpó Audrey quien estaba medio acostada en la cama de Hipo.

-No importa, a el nunca le gusto esa vajilla.-Dijo Hipo para que Audrey no se sintiera tan mal de haber llegado a la nota más alta en cuando a gritos.

Todos pasaron la noche en casa de Hipo para cerciorarse que Audrey no se parara de la cama o se quitara las vendas, pues se quejaba que estas le daban mucha comezón.

Todos durmieron amontonados en el piso de la habitación de Hipo, Patapez, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda, Hipo, Astrid y en un momento en la noche Audrey de había caído de la cama, así que eso la agregaba a la lista de los vikingos que habían dormido esa noche en el piso ni tan frio de madera, pues el calor que Chimuelo y Dientuda emitían eran suficientemente acogedor para ellos.

_**Lectores, este ah sido el capitulo mas largo. Lo se, lo se, se suponía que lo tenia que subir ayer, pero no lo hice porque tuve un compromiso y skjdhasjdf saben? Me encata leer sus opiniones sobre esta historia, ustedes hacen que comer manzanas con miel sea mas divertido. **_

_**Aaskjaskjaskjaskajs estaba releyendo la historia y me di cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez, querrian saber mas sobre Audrey y Dientuda, sobre que sons esas cosas que menciono aquí por primera, porque Audrey es la única hechicera en la Isla del Naufragio, si habrá secuela o presecuela. Lo que quieran saber, pregunten! Responderé con gusto, además es muy aburrido estar haciendo nada en toda la semana, pues los capítulos los escribo el viernes en la noche para subirlos o editarlos el sábado en el dia.**_

_**Bueno! Hasta el capitulo ocho! Adios! :3**_


	8. ¿Como esquiar sin quedar atrapado?

_**Gente holis. Les traigo el octavo cpitulo de su fanfic no preferido xD**_

_**Pero antes… lo que querían saber! Bueno solo fueron dos los curiosos y eso no es malo, ser curioso siempre es bueno, pero crei que habría mas xD okay!**_

**Sakuyachan16**_**: La amistad de Audrey y Willy, bueno ellos siempre habían sido mejores amigos desde toda la vida, pero cuando la madre de Audrey murió (si su madre murió a manos de un perro desgraciado al cual Audrey odia y aborrece con todo su ser) y dejo de ir a Berk, ella cambio mucho refugiándose en la biblioteca (Que ahora es su habitación) de su casa por muchos años, dejando se hablar con casi todas solo a algunas, ella no superaba aun la muerte de su madre. Cuando ella cumplió diez años tenia que entrenar a un dragón que saldría de un huevo que buscarían en el nido, cuando Dientuda salió del cascaron, fue con Willy (Que es hijo del dueño de la biblioteca de la Isla del Naufragio) para que le prestara un libro sobre dragones y desde ese momento su amistad volvió con una débil fuerza que con el tiempo fue recuperando su mismo resplandor.  
Willy, si es algo amargado, es como la contraparte de Audrey, mientras que ella se mete en problemas en cualquier lugar al que va, el la saca de dicho problema, su sentido del humor es bipolar, a veces es mas seco que un desierto y otras veces se ríe con cualquier cosa, al igual que Audrey vivio casi toda su vida entre libros y por ende los ha leído todos esa la razón por la que son buenos amigos.**_

**Saililove-chan: **_** Sobre la Familia de Audrey, es una extraña mezcla de piratas vikingos y hechiceros. Su papa es el hermano de Estoico, pero por azares del destino y la naturaleza se separaron en una tempestad, y los que eran rey y Reyna de la Isla del Naufragio lo encontraron y adoptaron, lo criaron como pirata y el creció como un pirata, entreno a su dragón como si nunca hubiera querido matarlos. Cuando sus padres adoptivos murieron el se convirtió en rey de la isla del Naufragio.  
La madre de Audrey era hija de dos conocidos y famosos hechiceros de las islas pequeñas cercanas a Isla del Misterio, Su madre llego a Isla del Naufragio porque en una tempestad el barco en el que viajaba se había destruido un poco. Ahí encontró al padre de Audrey, los dos se enamoraron y casaron. En conclusión Audrey es física y psicológicamente una pirata, pero familiar y espiritualmente una vikinga.**_

Capitulo 8: ¿Como esquiar sin quedar atrapado en la nieve?

Canción: Snow Balls (El origen de los guardianes Soundtrack)

En la mente de Audrey podían pasar muchas cosas, pero en ese momento, en sus sueños, pasaba algo muy inusual, era como una visión.

Su sueño eran breves y no muy claras imágenes de lo que parecía desgracia segura. En su sueño ella se veía sosteniendo un cadáver fresco, pero no sabia de quien. Veía algo conocido, algo que ella ya conocía, pero no sabia que era. Se veía cayendo de Dientuda y luego golpeando fuertemente contra unas rocas. Veía el brillo de varios diamantes y el filo divino de una reluciente espada.

Despertó repentinamente sin hacer ruido, estaba en el suelo sudando. Se levanto con cierta dificultad, el pie le dolía todavía pero no como para evitarle caminar, salió por la ventana y Dientuda la siguió. En lugar de saltar al suelo, el cual tenia una ligera capa de nieve, decidió subir hasta el tejado, Dientuda la imito y una vez las dos arriba Audrey se perdió en la inmensidad del océano que se veía perfectamente desde ahí. El sol todavía no salía del todo, pero algunos de sus rayos se colaban de entre los arboles y montañas haciendo que ese fuera un panorama hermoso.

Audrey decidió ir a dar un vuelo con Dientuda, pero lo que no tenia en sus plantes era que Hipo las estaba mirando desde la ventana. Audrey subió a Toothy y las dos despegaron dando vueltas.

Si para algo es bueno ese dragón, pensó Hipo, es para dar vueltas. Volvió a entrar a su casa y fue a la planta de abajo a ver con que se entretenía, pues todos, hasta Chimuelo, seguían dormidos. Abajo en una mesa estaba una libreta de notas, Hipo se acerco a ella y la abrió inocentemente.  
Dentro de la libreta había varios bocetos de Furia Nocturna, de monturas y pecheras para estos, anotaciones sobre velocidad, altura, envergadura, peso, entre otras cosas. Paso hasta las últimas hojas y encontró varios dibujos, Furia Nocturna, Skrill, Corta Leña, Pesadilla monstruosa, y al final de todas ellas, estaba el dibujo que Audrey había pintado en la piedra, Hipo sonrió estúpidamente a la nada recordando cuando los dos eran mas pequeños y se la pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro. Hipo se quedo unos momentos hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo saco de ellos.

-Hipo, ¿Dónde Esta Audrey?-Pregunto Patapez.

-Fue a dar una vuelta.-Contesto Hipo con toda tranquilidad cerrando la libreta y dejándola donde estaba.

-¿Qué era esa libreta?-

-Es de Audrey creo, tiene varias anotaciones sobre los furia nocturna.

-¿crees que quiera compartirlos con nosotros?

-No veo porque no.

Mientras tanto por los cielos, Audrey y Dientuda daban un tranquilo paseo mirando como salía el sol. Para ella volar y ver la puesta del sol era como renacer nuevamente, se sentía libre en Berk, y su padre nunca había entendido eso. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y cuando llegaron a Berk todos ya estaban en la academia de dragones, Audrey y Dientuda aterrizaron suavemente.

-Audrey, llegas justo a tiempo.-Anuncio Hipo.

-¿A tiempo para que?-Pregunto curiosa Audrey.

-Iremos a las montañas a esquiar sobre nuestros dragones.-Explico Astrid caminando hacia ella y deteniéndose a un lado de Hipo.

-¿ y que hay con todas estas vendas?-Pregunto Audrey alzando los brazos.

-El ungüento ya ah de haber hecho efecto.-explico Patapez.-Y tal parece que ya no te duele el pie.

-Entonces vamos.-Dicho esto los seis vikingos y la pirata volaron hasta la colina mas alta donde la nieve abundaba.

Una vez arriba el frio era casi insoportable para Audrey, que estaba acostumbrada al clima tropical de Isla del Naufragio donde no hacia tanto frio exceptuando el invierno. Audrey saco de la montura una casaca negra distinta a la que llevaba puesta cuando los vikingos la encontraron en el bosque. Esta casaca era del tamaño adecuado para ella, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, y atrás no tenia nada, era una típica casaca pirata que la protegía de aquel frio.

-¿Lista Audrey?-Pregunto Patán ya arriba de Dientepúa listo para esquiar sobre la fría y blanca nieve.-Si siente miedo solo grita y tu primo el mas apuesto y valiente ira a ayudarte.

-Já, la chica no piensa lo mismo.-Contesto burlonamente refiriéndose no tan secretamente a Astrid. Miro hacia delante tomando firmemente las riendas de la montura de Dientuda. A su derecha estaba Patán, a su Izquierda estaban Astrid, Hipo Patapez y los gemelos. Todos listos para partir, y el ultimo que llegara hasta abajo tendría que limpiar la academia una semana, el peor castigo que había.

-¿Listos?-Anuncio Hipo, y todos se prepararon sujetándose firmemente de sus dragones.- ¡Fuera!-Dicho esto todos se lanzaron a la fría nieve. En la cabeza iba Hipo y Astrid, les seguían los gemelos, los cuales antes de alcanzarlos golpearon con un árbol, después Patán, Audrey y al ultimo Patapez.

Audrey ya había pasado a Patán, mientras que Hipo y Audrey se disputaban entre el primer lugar, pero de pronto algo preocupo a Audrey. La nieve no estaba del todo estable y los movimientos de Hipo y Astrid hacían que estuvieran menos estable, no podía detener la carrera, así que decidió sacar a todos para complicar menos la cosa.  
A patán le paso por el frente para que se desviase a la derecha y fuera por otro camino, los gemelos ya estaban fuera y Patapez iba demasiado lejos como para que Audrey pudiera deterlo, así que le hizo señas que la nieve estaba inestable y en cualquier momento habría avalancha. Y ese momento era ese. Patapez salió justo a tiempo, pero los dos testarudos que iban adelante no se percataron de la avalancha. Audrey decidió alcanzarlos volando sobre ellos.

-¡Oigan!-llamo la atención de los dos.-Están muy ocupados peleándose como perros por un hueso sin darse cuenta de la avalancha que viene detrás de ustedes ¿cierto?

Hipo y Astrid regresaron a mirar hacia sus espaldas y miraron que la fuerte avalancha que los acechaba.

-Es hora de volar.-Anuncio Hipo. Astrid emprendió primero el vuelo posicionándose a un lado de Audrey, Pero Hipo todavía no les daba alcance.

-¡Hipo!-Llamo la atención del Castaño rojizo.-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?-Grito Audrey desesperada al ver que Hipo no levantaba vuelo y la avalancha les pisaba los talones.

-¡La cola de Chimuelo se congelo!-Grito Hipo comenzando a avanzar a la cola de Chimuelo para tratar de desplegarla. No tuvo éxito alguno.

-¡Espera Hipo, ire por ti!-Dijo Astrid bajando un poco el vuelo de Tormentula para alcanzar a Hipo pero un árbol paso justo por el punto ciego de Tormentula, un árbol que ni Chimuelo ni Hipo ni Astrid había visto, Audrey si lo había visto y esquivado pero era demasiado tarde para avisar. Tormentula había golpeado con el árbol y ella y Astrid cayeron sobre Hipo y Chimuelo, para su no muy buena suerte, había lo que parecía una cueva delante de ellos, y la corriente de la avalancha los llevo hasta dentro de ella.

Audrey esquivo la avalancha volando más alto que ella, cuando paso y Astrid, Hipo, Chimuelo y Tormentula estaban atrapado en la cueva Audrey aterrizo cerca de ella y examino todo, no había forma de sacarlos de ahí.

-Maldita sea, acabo de dejar que una avalancha los encerrara en una maldita cueva.-Se dijo a si misma la ojiverde con preocupación, después su tono cambio a uno lleno de broma.-Haber si ya aceptan sus sentimientos esos dos.  
Dientuda solo soltó unas carcajadas.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los demás y avisar a mi tio que mi primo y su novia están atrapados en una cueva.-Dicho esto subió a su dragon y se dirigieron a la Aldea.

_**Sagdhfjajasd Final del octavo capitulo, no ah sido el mas largo y creo que tampoco el mas emocionante, pero jsadhfkasjd para todos aquellos que aman la pareja HipoxAstrid amaran el siguiente capitulo, se los aseguro jsadhaksdfa. Bueno buano, dejen sus comentarios y criticas y lo que quieran sjdhfaslkd amo las reviews de todos ustedes me hacen el dia :') y hacen que me sienta motivada a seguir con esto, y también me motivan a pensar en mas precuelas y secuelas xD asi que creo que al final Audrey e Hipo y sus amigos Piratas y Vikingos tendrán mas aventuras que Harry Potter askdjfgahsdf :3**_

_**Hasta la próxima semana! Bye!**_

_**PD: No afectaría que pasaran la historia a sus amigos fans de CEATD :3 Digo no?**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Por debajo de la nieve

_**Genteeee! Como ahorita me da muchísima flojera escribir una entrada larga solo les quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones :3**_

Capitulo 9: Por debajo de la nieve.

Canción: una bien romanticona

Después de esquivar la avalancha Audrey busco a todos y los guio hasta una meseta cubierta de nieve para contar lo sucedido con Hipo y Astrid.

-Bien, como saben esos dos tortolitos están atrapados en la cueva.-Comenzó a explicar mientras caminaba entre la pequeña rueda de vikingos que se hizo. Cuando paso por en medio resbalo, pues sus botas estaban lo suficientemente desgastadas como para resbalar en cualquier superficie, por suerte Brutacio la puso agarrar antes de que callera pesadamente a la nieve medio congelada.

-Audrey, creo que necesitas botas nuevas.-Sugirió Patapez.

-Luego las conseguiré.-Respondió poniéndose nuevamente en el lugar donde estaba.-Lo importante es los dos que están en la cueva.

-Si, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes, seguramente Astrid esta sufriendo mucho con ese mequetrefe de Hipo.-Opino Patán.

-Si, Yo no estaría tan segura de eso ¿Sabes?-Contesto Audrey haciendo que todos arquearan la cejas en señal de incomprensión. Audrey solo negó lentamente con la cabeza.  
-Creo que es ya mucha platica, tenemos cosas que hacer.-Anuncio la pirata.-Yo por ejemplo, necesito conseguir botas nuevas si no quiero ir por todo Berk resbalándome.-Alargo la "e" pues había vuelto a resbalar y esta vez Dientuda había salvado su trasero.  
Después de eso todos subieron a sus dragones y despegaron hacia la Aldea para ver cómo iban las cosas pues con Astrid e Hipo atrapados en una cueva y los vikingos mayores con una legendaria resaca de la fiesta de la noche pasada no serían nada fácil.

Mientras tanto en la cueva donde un castaño-rojizo de una sola pierna y una rubia de ojos azules que le gustaba golpear al Castaño-Rojizo estaban atrapados el frio era penetrante se sentía como si estuvieran taladrando los huesos uno por uno con mucha paciencia. Aparte de que estaba completamente oscuro.

-…Hipo…-Astrid llamo en un pequeño hilo de voz al vikingo que estaba atrapado con ella.

-…Astrid.-Contesto de igual manera Hipo.-Estoy por aquí.

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto la rubia moviendo las manos.

-Por… por aquí, junto a ti, creo.-Contesto con algo de inseguridad divertida.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No veo con esta asquerosa oscuridad, además me estoy congelando viva.

-Ven, sigue mi voz. Sugirió Hipo extendiendo las manos para así encontrar más rápido a la rubia. Una vez que los dos por fin se encontraron se abrazaron para mantener el poco calor corporal que les quedaba.

-¿Dónde está Chimuelo y Tormentula?-Pregunto Hipo al darse cuenta que no sentía el calor que los dragones emanaban

-No lo sé.-Contesto triste Astrid apoyando su cabeza al pecho de Hipo.

-¡Chimuelo! ¡Tormentula!-Hipo comenzó a llamar a los dragones, poco después ambos comenzaron a llamarlos y no fue sino hasta que los llamaron unas siete veces que recibieron respuesta de Chimuelo el cual bufo luego lanzo tres bolas de fuego al techo de la cueva el cual era de piedra; al hacer eso por fin pudieron tener algo de luz y calor. Los dos, que aun seguían abrazados, volvieron sus cabezas para ambos y quedaron frente a frente, ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que.

Mientras tanto, en la Academia todos los jóvenes vikingos estaban reunidos. Audrey no tardo en llegar con nuevo atuendo para el clima, llevaba básicamente la misma ropa, solo que su vestido era de manga larga y había cambiado sus botas de cuero por las típicas botas que en Berk se utilizaban. Entro por la puerta de la Academia junto con Dientuda y se dirigió a los vikingos.

-¿Alguna novedad?-Pregunto parándose frente a los cuatro vikingos poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura.

-Si, encontramos a Tormentula camino hacia acá.-Anuncio Patapez señalando a la Nadder azul que estaba en una jaula abierta comiendo pescado

- ¿Y Chimuelo?-Pregunto mirando de izquierda a derecha

-No está, a Tormentula la encontramos buscando algo en la nieve.-Explico Patán.

-Estaba buscando a Astrid.-Dijo Audrey.-Muy bien, ustedes… hagan lo que hacen siempre… lo de todos los días.-Dijo Audrey dudosa.-Yo iré a la montaña para revisar si no está Chimuelo por ahí buscando a Hipo.-Dicho esto Audrey subió a la montura de Dientuda y ambas salieron volando hacia al montañas perdiéndose en la inmensa nube que se formaba arriba. Habría Tormenta sin lugar a dudas.

En la cueva los dos vikingos que se encontraban ahí atrapados y abrazados estuvieron a un pelo de Yak de besarse, pero no faltaba el ser vivo en el planeta celoso de su relación y en ese preciso momento no falto Chimuelo, el cual tomo a Hipo del cuello de su playera con su grande y escamoso hocico y lo aparto de Astrid dejando a los dos muy sonrojados por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

-¡Chimuelo!-Exclamo enojado, emocionado y salvado Hipo. El dragón rodo los ojos y con una pata sostuvo a Hipo y con su pata libre atrajo a Astrid hacia su grande y negro cuerpo; los dos vikingos estaban hombro con hombro y el frio todavía se sentía pero, gracias al calor que Chimuelo emanaba, se sentía menos taladrante. Astrid movió

Un poco su pierna derecha y sintió un frio taladrante en su pantorrilla haciéndola estremecerse un poco, Hipo, quien sintió el escalofrió de la rubia, rodo sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ya se, ya se.-Dijo Hipo desconcertando a Astrid, después de erguió un poco hacia abajo y se quito su pierna de metal arrojándola inconscientemente, por el tacto frio que esta provocaba, hacia un oscuro de la cueva. El silencio se había roto más de lo que se esperaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto un poco asustada Astrid.

-Fue el eco.-Contesto Hipo, después de unos segundo de examinar esas palabras por fin reacciono.- ¡Fue el eco!-Repitió pero con más entusiasmo.- ¡Astrid! Esta cueva es más grande y seguramente tiene una salida.-Dijo Hipo emocionado soltándose de la pata de Chimuelo y cayendo sobre la nieve, pues Chimuelo estaba sentado. Hipo trato de levantarse pero perdía el equilibrio, al ver esto Astrid se libero de la pata de Chimuelo y ayudo a Hipo a caminar hasta su pierda de metal que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban. Hipo tuvo que soportar la frialdad del metal para poder poner su pierna en su lugar otra vez; una vez puesta se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar en las paredes de la cueva.

-Astrid, busca algún hueco o algo esta cueva esta hueca y seguramente tiene salida.-Dijo Hipo sin dejar de caminar cerca de la pared de la cueva Astrid comenzó a hacer lo mismo para buscar algún hueco o salida y Chimuelo se encargaba de dar calor y luz.

Mientras tanto Audrey sobrevolaba la montaña en busca de Chimuelo pero como no encontraba decidió regresar a la Aldea. En cuanto aterrizo vio algo que le llamo la atención. Era una niñita como de unos siete u ocho años con grandes ojos marrones y cabello del mismo color que estaba buscando algo entre unos barriles de madera. Audrey se acerco con cara curiosa para averiguar qué pasaba.

-Hola pequeña.-Saludo Audrey agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña, esta se volteo y la miro con grandes ojos dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tu eres la pirata cierto?-Pregunto la niña con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Si, esa soy yo.-Respondió Audrey orgullosamente con una gran sonrisa amable en su cara. Se escucharon unos ruidos entre los barriles y la niña regreso su atención a estos.  
-¿Qué hay ahí adentro?-Pregunto Audrey moviendo la cabeza a la izquierda para poder tener más visibilidad en los barriles.

-Es mi dragón.-Respondió sin quitar la vista de los barriles.

-¿Y porque se oculta?-Pregunto dudosa la pelirroja. A esto la niña se volteo lentamente hacia ella.

-Porque aun no lo eh entrenado.-Respondió.

-Pues entonces hay que entrenarlo.-Dijo Audrey parándose y rodeando los barriles para quedar frente al dragón el cual era un Terrible Terror. El dragón, al verla retrocedió un poco mas hasta que Audrey le tendió la mano para darle un poco de confianza, pero algo lo exalto haciendo que el dragón se lanzara sobre la pirata tirándola de espaldas y ocultándose en su chaleco. Audrey se reincorporo y sintió las garras en su espalda a lo que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto la niña saliendo por detrás de los barriles.

-Si, si. Las garras de este dragoncito no son nada.-Dijo con dolor en su cara. Mentira. Esas garras casi le quitaban la piel de la carne y le dolía mucho.

-Te duele mucho ¿Cierto?-Acertó la pequeña a lo que Audrey solo movió su cabeza en confirmación.

-Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo saco de aquí adentro para que lo entrenes.-Dijo llevándose las manos a la espalda por dentro le chaleco, donde trato de rascar al dragón por debajo de la barbilla para que cediera, después de varios intentos y mordidas el Terrible Terror por fin cedió y Audrey lo saco con cuidado de su espalda.

En la cueva que se encontraba entre las montañas cubiertas de nieve, a los dos vikingos que estaban dentro de ella se las había entumecido las manos y pies de buscar en la frialdad de aquel ambiente que decidieron regresar con Chimuelo para poder entrar en calor. Chimuelo estaba echado así que los dos vikingos se sentaron a un lado del.

-¿Dónde estará Tormentula?-Pregunto preocupada Astrid encogiendo las piernas y rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

-Seguramente está bien, si no está aquí adentro seguramente esquivo la avalancha y los demás la encontraron.-Reconforto Hipo a Astrid poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia y sonriendo como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si se perdió en la nieve?-Pregunto Astrid con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ella está bien, te lo prometo.-Respondió Hipo.

-¿Siempre estas tan seguro de las cosas?-Cuestiono Astrid.

-A veces solo es intuición.-Se defendió Hipo encogiendo levemente los hombros.

En la Aldea la cosa estaba así:  
Una pirata trataba de entrenar para una pequeña niña un Terrible Terror que no quería bajar de un árbol, que tenia los nervios de punta y estaba a la defensiva.

Audrey, quien estaba despeinada, arañada y mordida, junto con la niña que se había encontrado unos minutos atrás, estaban al pie del Árbol esperando que el dragón bajara así que Audrey decidió hacer gala de sus conocimientos en el enteramiento de dragones.

-Muy bien.-Dijo.-Ahora que el dragón está ahí arriba mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, haremos que baje y que confié en ti.- Comenzó a explicar dándole vuelta a un pescado que tenía en la mano.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?-Pregunto ingenua la niña.

-Tú lo harás.-Dijo Audrey dejando confundida a la pequeña.-Toma este pescado y acércalo lo mas que puedas al dragón.-Explico dándole el pescado a la niña.- Acércaselo lo más posible y trata de mantener contacto visual, demuéstrale que no le harás daño.-Fue explicando a la niña quien iba haciendo todo lo que Audrey le decía pero cuando le dijo lo del contacto visual la niña la regreso a ver desconcertada, ciertamente la niña era muy observadora.  
-Con cualquiera de sus dos ojos.-Dijo Audrey sonriendo estúpidamente, la niña regreso la vista al dragón nuevamente y este se fue acercando y cuando estuvo cerca del pescado lo trago entero y luego salto al suelo a los pies de la pequeña.

-Ahora muéstrale que puede confiar en tu tacto, acércale la mano para que sepa que no le harás daño.-Explico Audrey, la pequeña de ojos marrones se puso a la altura del dragón y le tendió la mano, este la miro por unos segundos y luego se lanzo sobre la niña y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-Y así es como se entrena a tu dragón.-Dijo orgullosa y triunfante Audrey quien puso una sonrisa picara en su cara.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo la pequeña entre risas.-Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto controlando un poco a su nuevo amigo.

-Audrey, soy la prima de Hipo.-Se presento Audrey.- ¿Y tú?-Pregunto.

-Sophi.-Contesto.

-Que bonito.-Elogio Audrey el nombre de la pequeña Sophi.-Bueno Sophi, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego y cuida bien de tu amigo o podría quemar tu casa.-Dijo con tono bromista la niña la miro de forma extrañamente curiosa.-No, no es verdad solo bromeaba.-Dijo Audrey la niña trato de sonreír y luego se despidió y se fue.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mi irme con mi dragón.-Dijo para si misma y en ese momento llego Dientuda, Audrey le acaricio el hocico y las dos se fueron a la casa de Hipo.

En la cueva los dos vikingos habían reanudado la búsqueda de algún hueco o salida de la cueva, la luz comenzó a extinguirse poco a poco.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-Pregunto Hipo casi a oscuras.

-No, nada ¿Y tu?-Respondió Astrid buscándolo con la poca luz que había.

-Nada.-Suspiro Hipo.

-¡Oye! ¡Creo que encontré algo!-Anuncio Astrid emocionada, Hipo corrió hasta ella pero la luz no era suficiente como para advertir de una roca que se atravesó en el camino del vikingo haciendo que callera sobre Astrid. Hipo se levanto quedando sentado y luego Astrid se ayudo sujetándose de los hombros de Hipo y flexionándose hacia adelante quedando frente a frente con el vikingo. La luz estaba ya totalmente extinta, pero los dos sabía en qué posición estaban, frente a frente y sus labios a menos de cinco centímetros. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir tan fuerte que casi se les salía del pecho, la respiración de Hipo se había acelerado tanto que creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría también estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado; Astrid comenzó a respirar tan fuerte que no lograba escuchar nada más. Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente cuando inconscientemente se fueron acercando mutuamente. El movimiento era muy lento pero notorio. Ambos llegaron a un momento en el que creyeron que se desmayarían, pero ese momento no ocurrió, sin embargo ese momento lo sustituyo otro momento que les alborotaría todo el sistema nervioso y que incluso de los dejaría disfunsional sobre todo a Hipo, el momento del beso.

_**Taran! Se emocionaron? Espero que si :3**_

_**Me encanto escribir esto sjdfasghkdjfgsdf**_

_**Perdonenme por no publicarlo el sábado es que tuve cita con el dentista y me dolían mucho los dientes (Yo uso brackets) Pero aquí el capitulo! Ksdfjhskgsdf para mi fue hermoso :3**_

_**Bueno, si publico capitulo mañana o el miércoles, o el sábado publico doble capitulo, fue porque llego un encargo muy especial les dare una pista: Es un libro escrito por una rubia :3**_

_**Bueno bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo, espero sus comentarios realmente y enserio que ustedes son unos salvajes aficionados! 735 lecturas! Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ustedes realmente :')**_

_**Bueno hasta el próximo Capitulo! Bye! **___


	10. Se Avecina tormenta

_**wahsawasha! Jajajaja holiiiiiss primero, ustedes son unos salvajes! 100 lecturas en menos de un dia! :')**_

_**Luego, estoy de buen humor asi que habrá dos capítulos esta semana sjahkljfasf la razón? Facil ksjadfhaskdfsdf LLEGO MI LIBRO COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON KGAKSJ estoy explotando de felicidad akjsdghsfd jsdhjf bueno aquí el decimo capitulo estoy tan orgullosa**_

_**Jladfhasds disfrútenlo.**_

Capitulo 10: Se avecina tormenta.

Cancion: Flying (Rio Soundtrack)

Dos minutos. Dos minutos pasaron desde que los labios de Hipo y Los de Astrid se unieron hasta que se separaron. Dos minutos en los que a los dos se les acelero tanto el corazón que casi se les salía. Dos minutos en los que el sistema nervioso les dejo de funcionar. Al parecer al final estar atrapado en una cueva con "esa persona" no era tan malo después de todo. En el transcurso de los dos minutos Hipo fue poniendo las manos sobre la cintura de Astrid; Y Astrid fue poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hipo. Casi al final de dicho suceso escucharon ruidos como las llamaradas de un Furia Nocturna pero no le tomaron importancia. Hasta que sintieron a un Furia Nocturna observándolos atentamente. Los dos se separaron lentamente al mismo tiempo que abrían los ojos de igual forma, los dos se miraron por unos momentos hasta que el cerebro volvió a su estado normal nuevamente. Y Astrid no tardo en darle su demostración de amor a Hipo golpeándolo fuertemente en el brazo.

-¡AOUCH!-Se quejo fuertemente Hipo sobándose el brazo golpeado que seguramente ya tendría bastantes moretones.- ¿Por qué?

-Por caer encima de mí.-Contesto Astrid levantándose de la nieve.

-Yo también te quiero.-Dijo sarcásticamente Hipo levantándose igualmente.

-Deja tu sarcasmo un poco, debemos encontrar la salida de aquí.-Dijo Astrid siguiendo por el oscuro túnel que se abría frente a ellos.

-Chimuelo, sanos luz por favor.- Pidió Hipo a su reptil a migo y este enseguida lanzo una llama azul hacia dentro del túnel. Acto seguido los tres, Vikingos y Dragón, se adentraron a la ya un poco iluminada cueva.

En la aldea todos los vikingos se habían recuperado de su legendaria resaca y estaban en sus trabajos nuevamente. Y Audrey, como estaba enormemente aburrida, decidió tratar de hacer algo que hacía en Isla del Naufragio, y fue a buscar a Bocón a la fragua.  
Al entrar se encontró con el grande rubio fundiendo una espada y ella curiosa se acerco a observarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto mirando como golpeaba la espada al rojo vivo con su gran martillo.

-Aquí, arreglando un par de espadas, puede que no luchemos mas contra los dragones pero las invasiones pueden llegar en cualquier momento, eso siempre tengo en cuenta pequeña.-Dijo sin quitar la vista de la espada. Audrey miro en una pequeña mesa unas hojas y al parecer Bocón tenía mucho trabajo para ese día.

-Veo que tienes mucho trabajo.-Dijo Audrey moviendo levemente las hojas con su dedo medio e índice.- ¿Te puedo ayudar?-Pregunto súbitamente al momento que dirigía su mirada hacia Bocón.

-¿No tienes dragones para jugar?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Bocón. Dejo la espada en la mesa y se volvió hacia Audrey.-El trabajo de herrería es muy pesado para alguien como tu.-Dijo.

-Cuando no estoy en la academia de Isla del Naufragio estoy en la fragua.-Explico poniéndose enfrente de Bocón.-Además no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-Está bien.-Dijo de mala gana.-Solo trata de no quemarte, podrías perder una extremidad.-Dijo medio divertido.

-Seria un sueño hecho realidad.-Respondió Audrey quitándose sus cinturones y poniéndose un delantal.

-Muy bien, ¿Ves esos círculos de madera de ahí?-Bocón señalo con el martillo hacia una esquina donde habían seis ruedas de madera.-Necesito que las conviertas en escudos para la academia y que ahí dibujes los dragones de cada uno de esos diablillos jajá.-Explico simpáticamente.  
Dibujar y poner un par de tornillos era lo más fácil que había.

-y ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me pondrás a hacer una espada? o ¿Un hacha? ¿Una daga al menos?-Pregunto Audrey.

-No Audrey, si te pasa algo Estoico no me lo perdonaría.-Dijo y se puso otra vez con su espada.- Y es mejor que te apures porque se avecina una fuerte tormenta y dudo que quieras estar aquí cuando eso suceda.-Dijo Bocón.

-Muy bien empezare.-Audrey tomo una de las ruedas y con un pedazo de grafito comenzó a marcar los lugares donde irían los tornillos.

En la cueva los dos vikingos habían encontrado un pequeño túnel que seguía muy largo. Todo iba bien, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, es el camino se fue hacia abajo dejándolos en un lugar más alejado se la superficie, que, según se veía, más arriba estaba la salida de la cueva.  
Los dos vikingos se quedaron mirando hacia arriba por unos momentos.

-Espero que la cola de Chimuelo este en buen estado para salir de aquí.-Dijo Hipo dirigiéndose hasta la cola de Chimuelo para revisarla. Y en efecto, estaba en perfectas condiciones, un poco mojada pero perfecta para salir de ahí. Hipo se subió a la montura y detrás del Astrid y Chimuelo despego hacia arriba, voló unos cien metros hasta llegar al plano del acantilado donde efectivamente unos veinte metros más adelante estaba la salida. Los dos se bajaron de Chimuelo.

-Bueno… Ya salimos.-Dijo Astrid fingiendo ánimo. Lo cual hacia muy mal.

-Si… Por fin, luz solar.-Dijo Hipo de igual forma.

-Hipo, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-Pregunto Astrid.

-¿Qué no le cuente a nadie lo que paso ahí adentro? Claro.-Dijo Hipo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Si yo fuera el vikingo más fuerte y rudo de la isla y me quedara atrapado con la vikinga más débil de toda la isla pediría lo mismo.-Dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Astrid y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hipo.-El último en llegar a la aldea limpia la academia una semana.-Anuncio Astrid y se echo a correr fuera de cueva.  
Cuando pensó que había dejado ya muy atrás a Hipo, Chimuelo paso encima de ella tomándola de los brazos y dejándola en la copa de un pino para luego el posarse sobre el pino.

-¡Hipo! ¡Esto es trampa!-Exclamo Astrid acercándose a Hipo y Chimuelo.

-Tú saliste primero, yo también merecía ventaja.-Dijo y luego salió volando con Chimuelo, dieron una vuelta en U y luego regresaron con Astrid. Se posicionaron cerca de ella para que subiera a la montura. Una vez arriba los tres, Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo, se dirigieron a la Aldea.

En la fragua Bocón tuvo que salir a arreglar un par de asuntos y dejo a Audrey sola para que terminara los escudos. Cuando regreso encontró a Audrey dándole los últimos detalles a los escudos los cuales habían quedado perfectos destacando sobre todo los dragones.

El escudo de Astrid era de un Nadder, así que Audrey dibujo la cabeza de un Nadder azul lanzando fuego y este rodeando el tornillo del medio.  
El de Patán era una pesadilla monstruosa, así que dibujo la cabeza del dragón en el tornillo del medio y la mitad derecha del dragón estaba cubierto en llamas y la otra mitad no; mientras que sus alas salían por detrás de la cabeza elegantemente.

El escudo de Patapez tenía dibujado un Groncle lanzando sus bolas de fuego por todo el escudo.

El de los Gemelos tenia al Cremallerus rodeando la mitad del escudo con sus cabezas y encendiendo la parte de debajo de este.

Y el de Hipo, que era un Furia Nocturna, tenía los ojos del dragón dibujados a los lados del tornillo del medio, abajo tenia toques azules simulando el fuego y arriba puntos blancos simulando las estrellas.

Bocón quedo sorprendido por la habilidad que Audrey tenía para la herrería a pesar de tener trece años y medio y pesar menos de 45kg.

-¿Cómo quedo?-Pregunto Audrey dejando el escudo de Hipo junto a los demás.

-Me sorprendes realmente.-Dijo Bocón.-Ahora ve a prepararte, se avecina una fuerte tormenta de nieve y no quieres que te agarre desprevenida.-Dijo. Audrey salió de la fragua y al recordar algo se le puso la piel de gallina, Hipo y Astrid. Audrey corrió a la casa de Hipo para limpiarse un poco y cuando salió lo que vio el dejo sin aliento.  
Hay enfrente de ella estaba Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo parados, Audrey se detuvo en seco cuando los vio.

-P-p-pensé que seguían e-en la cueva.-Apenas pudo decir.- ¿Cómo escaparon?

-bueno.-Comenzó a decir Astrid que tenía las manos en la cintura.-Tenemos nuestros trucos.-Puso su mano derecha alrededor de Hipo hasta el brazo derecho del castaño-rojizo. Audrey tenía cara de estupefacción. Pero un fuerte estruendo los hizo desviarse del tema, la tormenta había llegado y no sería nada conveniente que estuviera afuera. Todos se dirigieron al gran salón junto con sus dragones.  
Una vez adentro todos estaban más calmados, los dragones estaban por todo el salón dando calor mientras que los vikingos se reunían en sus grupos sociales para platicar y entre esos grupos se encontraban los jóvenes vikingos. Audrey camino hacia ellos pero antes de llegar un gran dolor de cabeza la ataco haciéndole sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos y dar un par de pasos, el dolor duro solo unos segundos, cuando estaba a punto de caer el dolor desapareció y sus reflejos actuaron rápido y se aferro a una de las paredes de madera con sus largas uñas*; en su mente apareció una imagen lo suficientemente clara como para no ser real. Era Sophi, y estaba a mitad del bosque con su pequeño Terrible Terror, a mitad de una salvaje tormenta de nieve.

-Sophi.-dijo tan bajo que más bien parecía un gemido.

Todos fueron a la ayuda de Audrey, pero esta se reincorporo rápidamente y cruzo el salón corriendo, a mitad del camino llamo a Dientuda quien le tomo el paso segundos después; Audrey subió a Dientuda mientras ambas corrían y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano. El viento era azotador y las pequeñas bolitas de nieve parecían más bien agujas cayendo desde el cielo.  
Antes de que Audrey saliera Hipo la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo.

-¡Audrey, ¿Estás loca o qué?!-Pregunto Hipo protegiéndose de la nieve con su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Estoy lo suficientemente loca como para salir en una tormenta así de brava, pero no para dejar que una niñita este ahí afuera en medio de una tormenta así!-Exclamo Audrey soltándose de la mano de Hipo y saliendo del Gran Salón.  
Hipo llamo a Chimuelo para darle alcance, pero Estoico lo detuvo.  
Todos miraban la gran hazaña de la chiflada pirata y su dragón el cual apenas podía mantenerse en curso por los fuertes vientos, pero nada era más fuerte que el deber moral que, en ese instante, tuvo Audrey con la pequeña Sophi.

_***Largas uñas: los hechiceros (en mi cabeza) tienen uñas muy fuertes que son algo asi como retractiles, son tan fuertes como las garras de los dragones y las usan para diversas cosas.**_

_**Bueno! Ya se acabo el decimo capitulo sjdfhlaskdjf se que no hay mucho HipoxAstrid, pero es porque tengo mis planes para las secuelas jeje  
Buenooo sajdfhalksdjfhlasjkdf como ya no tengo mas palabras para decir, me despido de ustedes! Hasta el próximo capitulo! Bye!**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Tormenta

Capitulo 11: Tormenta

Audrey y Dientuda apenas pudieron con la tormenta. Ráfagas de nieve que impactaban como agujas en su ser y fuertes vientos que impedían a Dientuda avanzar. Frio que para una persona no acostumbrada a ello era insoportable. A pesar de todo eso Audrey lograría llegar hasta donde había visto a Sophi.

Realmente no sabía que había pasado, solo la vio en el bosque. Pero se dio cuenta, en su camino hacia ella, de que no había sido ella con la que había mantenido la conexión, sino que había sido con su dragón. Había entablado una conexión con el pequeño reptil de grandes ojos. Entonces todo pareció tan claro en su mente.

La piedra.

Una piedra mágica con la que había vivido la más hermosa experiencia de su vida. Hablar y entenderse con los dragones, sobre todo con su querida Dientuda. Había logrado entablar conversaciones con ella, había descubierto muchas cosas que tenía bien atesoradas en su cuarto en isla del Naufragio. Eso había sucedido tiempo atrás, no tanto pero era tiempo al fin y al cabo. No había logrado conservar la piedra. Pero parte de su poder quedo en ella. No podía hablar ni entender a los dragones, pero podía mantener una conexión con ellos. Como si sus mentes se mezclaran y pudiera ver en donde se encontraban. Pero el poder no era a voluntad. Las conexiones estaban siempre ahí, ella lo sabía, pero no siempre podía ver en donde se encontraba el dragón a la hora que ella quería.

Pero fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de que era el dragón el que lo hacía. Que era el dragón el que tenía el control de la conexión, y no ella. Y fue entonces que supo que el dragón le mando esas imágenes.

Fue como si hubiera sabido exactamente en donde estaba.

Audrey activo un escudo de fuego alrededor de ella y Dientuda para el frio.  
Después de volar por quince minutos la encontraron. Una pequeña figura acurrucada en una piedra abrazando a un reptil más pequeño que ella.

Audrey y Dientuda aterrizaron frente a ella; la pequeña al verla se levantó y fue con ella. No pudo pronunciar palabra por el frio. Audrey diviso una pequeña cueva donde se dirigieron para estar a salvo de la tormenta.

La cueva era pequeña y un poco oscura, totalmente de piedra. Audrey puso el escudo de fuego en la entrada para que no pudieran entrar las ráfagas de viento o la nieve que caía salvajemente del cielo. Para la suerte de todos había madera en las monturas de Dientuda las cuales encendió para dar calor. Audrey saco su casaca con el escudo de la Isla del Naufragio y se la puso a Sophi quien ya entrando en calor se durmió junto a Dientuda y su dragoncito al cual le había puesto Eldur, que en islandés era Fuego.

Audrey se quedó contemplando a la pequeña que estaba dormida junto a su dragón con su abrigo puesto y recordó cuando ella tenía esa edad, cuando ella no era la misma que era ahora.

-Eres tan parecida a mi.-Susurro Audrey pasando un mechón del cabello de Sophi detrás de su oreja.

La tormenta no acabaría pronto, así que tendrían que esperar a que acabara para salir, era demasiado peligroso salir con la bestia de nieve ahí afuera.

Pero la tormenta era, sin que Audrey tuviera la mínima idea, su mínima preocupación por el momento.

_**Holis. El capitulo fue corto lo se, pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones, asi que tendre tiempo de sobra para escribir.**_

_**Me dio flojera hacer capitulo para el sábado y es por eso que no lo subi :D**_

_**Pero pues ya, aquí esta y jsdfhlskd sin música, hoy no :3**_


	12. Despues de la tormenta

Capitulo 12: Después de la Tormenta.

Canción: Romantic Flight

Audrey, Sophi y Dientuda pasaron la noche en aquella gélida cueva de roca. Durmieron como roca y en el transcurso de la noche la tormenta se tranquilizó reduciéndose dolo a pequeños copos de nieve que caían lentamente y viento ligero que las movía. El sol se reflejaba en los copos, y parecían pequeños espejos cayendo del cielo. Era hermoso.

Audrey se despertó primero, y luego Sophi. Las dos miraron que el clima ya era adecuado para poder regresar a Berk, y eso hizo. Despertaron a Dientuda y ambas se subieron a su espalda.

Toothy despego y comenzó a volar lentamente mientras que Audrey y Sophi admiraban aquel hermoso panorama lleno de nieve. Sophi se levantó un poco de donde estaba sentada para tocar los copos de nieve con la yema de su dedo.

Volaron más allá de las nubes y luego de regreso, era el panorama más hermoso que Audrey hubiera visto antes.

En la Aldea todos ya habían salido, Hipo se preparaba para salir en busca de Audrey junto con Chimuelo pero no podía falta la persona curiosa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Pregunto Astrid por detrás de Hipo con las manos en jarra.

-Iré a Buscar a Audrey, sabrá Thor donde esta.-Explico Hipo volteándose hacia la rubia.

-Iré contigo.-Anuncio Astrid. En respuesta Hipo solo puso cara de sorpresa.

-Ya no será necesario.-Anuncio haciendo que Astrid regresara a ver hacia atrás

Dientuda, Audrey y Sophi habían dado una vuelta por toda la isla cubierta de nieve admirando todo el paisaje, dando vueltas, picadas y un par de travesuras por parte del Dragoncito de Sophi. Después de la hermosa experiencia decidieron regresar a Berk. Ese sería un día inolvidable.

Al aparecer de entre las nubes, todo el pueblo se regocijo por su regreso. Gritaron y silbaron jovialmente mientras la pirata y la pequeña vikinga descendían sobre aquel hermoso dragón negro cubierto de copos de nieve.

Hipo y Astrid se acercaron a donde habían aterrizado para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

Y todo estaba bien. Hasta que Audrey se desmayó.

_**Hola, capitulo corto, ya ustedes saben, la historia siempre debe tener de este tipo de capítulos.**_

_**Dejen sus opiniones, sus opiniones me ayudan a seguir escribiendo esto :3**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	13. Extraño Comportamiento

Capitulo 13: Extraño comportamiento.

Cancion: See you tomorrow

-¡Estoy bien!-Exclamo de repente Audrey levantándose simultáneamente. Había despertado en menos de veinte segundos alarmando a todos. Se puso de pie y camino entre la multitud mientras todos la veían extrañamente.

-¿Qué mira? Estoy perfectamente. Solo me tropecé.-Explico.-Vuelvan todos a sus rutinas cotidianas, estoy bien en serio.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-Pregunto Preocupado Estoico.

-Estoy perfecta Tío.-Insistió.-Siempre me pasan ese tipo de cosas, en serio.

Después de mucha insistencia por parte de Audrey todos regresaron a sus tareas cotidianas.

Hipo, Astrid, Patapez, Patán y los gemelos se dirigían hacia la academia cuando notaron que Audrey iba a la fragua.

-¿No vienes con nosotros, Audrey?-Pregunto Hipo volviéndose hacia ella.

-No, necesito hacer algunas cosas.-Respondió ella con nerviosismo siguiendo su camino hacia la fragua. Los seis vikingos se quedaron viendo con estupefacción la acción de la pirata, pero siguieron su camino hacia la academia.

En la academia los vikingos estaban practicando ataques. Cuando vieron algo en el acantilado cercano que no les pareció muy… cotidiano.

Audrey estaba en el acantilado persiguiendo a Dientuda con algo grande en las manos, minutos después las vieron sobrevolar encima de ellos y luego perderse en la densidad de las nubes de las montañas altas de la isla.

Más tarde, cuando Hipo iba llegando a su casa, se topó con Audrey saliendo de su casa corriendo con Dientuda hacia el bosque. Ambas muy apuradas.

Esa misma noche, Audrey llego a la casa sucia, muy sucia. Con guantes de piel puestos. Y Dientuda había estado olfateando alrededor de la casa en la ausencia de Audrey.

Tengo una prima bastante rara en mi casa, pensó Hipo al ver a Audrey dibujar algo en su libreta frenéticamente antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Audrey si los acompaño al entrenamiento, solo para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, los cuales dejo inconclusos en cuanto llego su dragón gruñendo a la puerta de la academia, haciendo que Audrey dejara caer pesadamente al suelo a de cabeza a Brutacio.

-Hipo, tu prima es mas rara que tu.-Dijo Brutacio sobándose la nariz, viendo como Audrey salía corriendo con Dientuda, a quien no habían visto en toda la mañana hasta esa vez.

En la tarde Astrid salió a entrenar con su hacha al bosque. Su destreza con esa arma era sorprendente, y ella no estaba sola. Alguien la estaba viendo de algunos metros de distancia, atrás de ella. Parada tranquila y en silencio estaba Audrey que llevaba en las manos una larga espada enfundada, unos mapas y una bolsa de cuero.

Astrid lanzo su hacha a un árbol frente a ella, y cuando fue por él y lo saco de ahí, al darse vuelta vio a Audrey parada detrás de ella. Astrid estuvo a punto de partir a la joven pirata de un hachazo, pero no lo hizo porque reacciono a tiempo. Por suerte.

Después la vio perderse entre los árboles. Astrid se quedó con cara estupefacta. ¿Qué estará tramando está loca? Se preguntó hacia sus adentros la rubia.

Esa noche, Audrey no llego del bosque a la casa de los Abadejo exactamente, sino que llego a la fragua. Dejo los mapas en un lado de la mesa de trabajo, y luego saco de su bolsa del cinturón otra bolsa de cuero más pequeña. Dejo caer su contenido en la mesa y escucho que alguien la llamaba desde afuera, se volvió hacia la ventana inmediatamente.

Hipo había terminado de alimentar a todos los dragones de la Academia, iba camino a casa, cuando algo lo desconcertó. Su prima Audrey iba hacia la fragua con su dragón. Y la curiosidad mato al gato, así que se dirigió hacia la fragua donde dentro estaba Audrey.

-¡Audrey! ¿Estás aquí?-Llamo Hipo a Audrey desde afuera de la fragua. Al no tener respuesta se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Audrey al escuchar cerca los pasos de Hipo se apresuró a guardar los mapas en la montura de Dientuda, y cuando creyó que todo estaba totalmente escondido miro hacia la mesita y miro lo que tenía ahí, se apresuró a guardarlo nuevamente en la bolsita de cuero.

-Audrey, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunto Hipo entrando en la fragua.

-Nada.-Respondió súbitamente poniéndose de espaldas a la mesita, dándole la cara a Hipo.

-Has estado actuando muy… extraño.-Comento Hipo mirando a Audrey, la cual tenía una mirada nerviosa.-Astrid me dijo que te vio en el bosque, y luego te fuiste por los arboles.-Continuo.-Y ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás?-Pregunto moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Audrey se movió hacia la izquierda y con sus manos detrás de ella metió más de lo que tenía en la mesita a la bolsa de cuero.

-No nada, solo unos… unos.-Audrey busco a tientas algo diferente a lo que estaba tratando de ocultar, y lo encontró, era un broche de cobre.-Unos broches de cobre.-Rio nerviosamente.

-Esta… bien.-Dijo Hipo.-Apresúrate para la cena.-Dijo Hipo comenzando a dar media vuelta.- ¿Sabes qué? Por tu propio bien, quédate aquí todo lo que quieras, si es que no quieres ver comida que se mueva sola.-se paró en seco para decir esas palabras, y luego comenzó su marcha nuevamente.

El estofado del tío Estoico, pensó Audrey.

Ella tenía la capacidad de muchas cosas, hasta de fingir que una comida que sabía horrible, sabia deliciosa, o algo por el estilo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado de…. Todo. En una majestuosa isla rodeada de una muralla de piedra natural, un gran navío llegaba a sus puertos. Era un navío grande y potente. Con unos ochenta cañones y velas grandes y de color café; todo el resto del barco era de color marrón con quisquillosos adornos de madera en el barandal de la borda.

"Alma Naufragante" Así se llamaba aquel navío, y su capitán era nada menos ni nada más que el gran Rey Hakon, de la Isla de Naufragio, quien estaba entrando en sus puertos.

El gran Alma naufragante atraco en uno de los puertos principales y de la nave surgió un hombre.

Era alto de estatura, muy alto, corpulento pero delgado; moreno por la exposición al sol, pero ese tono lo hacía ver atractivo, sus ojos eran verdes grisáceos, no tenía una gran barba, pero tenía un bigote tupido. Llevaba el pelo en una cola de caballo hacia atrás y unos mechones de pelo salían por debajo de su banda que estaba atada por detrás de su cabeza, debajo de su sombrero de cuero en triangulo. Sus ropas consistían en una casaca negra, una camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad le pecho, un cinturón ajustado de tela en su cintura sobre su camisa y sus pantalones abombados de color azul marino; llevaba un chaleco de color gris por detrás y negro adelante, botas de cuero marrón y la funda de su espada y pistola cruzaban por su pecho.

Él era el Rey Hakon, el rey de isla del Naufragio, parte de la hermandad de piratas. Uno de los piratas más temidos del océano, fuerte ante todo y sin ninguna debilidad, excepto una. Su hija.

Audrey.

El gran Hakon descendió del navío. Abajo lo esperaba Harry, herrero de Isla del Naufragio, amigo íntimo de Hakon, como un segundo padre para Audrey.

-¿Noticias nuevas?-Pregunto el Rey a su amigo.

-Si, solo una.-Dijo rascándose detrás de la nuca nerviosamente.

-¿Qué esperas? Dímela.-Contesto

-No te alteres, viejo amigo.-Dijo Harry. Los dos iban caminando por el pueblo camino a la casa de Hakon.

-Déjate de rodeos y dímelo.-Apremio el viejo pirata a su amigo.

-Audrey, Hakon. Ella escapo.-Soltó la noticia. Hakon abrió los ojos como platos y corrió frenéticamente hacia su casa. Fue directamente a su despacho y encontró todos los cajones del escritorio abierto y revuelto, pero una única hoja de papel sobre el mueble.

Una carta.

Hakon el tomo entre sus manos la leyó atentamente y luego regreso a mirar a Harry, quien lo había seguido.

-Ya se en donde esta Audrey.-Dijo apretujando la pequeña hoja de papel entre sus dedos.

-Avisa a los hombres que preparen el Alma Naufragante, iremos a un lugar muy lejos y frio.-Ordeno. Harry salió de la casa a preparar todo.

Y fue así, como los problemas comenzaron a asechar a Audrey.

_**Extrañaban los capítulos largo? xD**_

_**Soy mala lo se. :3**_

_**Buenoooo. Aquí esta, todo comienza a tener algo de sentido no?**_

_**Oka, oka, dejen sus comentarios, bla bla bla**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo :3**_


	14. El peligro se acerca

Capitulo 14: El peligro se acerca.

Canción: See You Tomorrow.

Audrey se había desmayado en cuanto bajo de Dientuda. Bueno, no se desmayó.

Se cayó.

Un huracán de imágenes se apoderó de su mente haciendo que perdiera el control de su cuerpo.

Diamantes, espadas, Berk y ojos de fuego.

Sabía lo que significaba, el peligro era inminente.

Pero, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que lo tenía que evitar, o prepararse para enfrentarlo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Insistió a todos que estaba bien, tras varias suplicas la dejaron marchar sin agobiarla.

-¿No vienes con nosotros, Audrey?-Le pregunto Hipo que iba a la academia con los demás vikingos.

-No, necesito hacer algunas cosas.-Respondió ella. Avanzo hacia la fragua a hacer esas cosas.

A hacer una montura nueva para Dientuda.

¿Para que una nueva montura? Para soportar lo que vendría después.

Hecha de cuero bañado y metal la nueva montura de Toothy era más ligera que la anterior, pero claro, el dragón era un quisquilloso.

Cuando Audrey hubo terminado su obra fue a buscar a su dragón, y este, al ver que tenía en las manos se echó a correr por toda la isla. Audrey la siguió por todos lados con la montura en las manos. Llegaron al acantilado que estaba encima de la academia y ahí la acorralo y le quito la vieja montura y le puso la nueva.

La nueva montura era de alta seguridad por así decirlo, contaba con un arnés para evitar caídas accidentales del jinete, y agarraderas para poder sostenerse y poner ahí los pies cuando necesitara pararse encima; también había diseñado una pechera para ella que consistía en un cinturón que se ponía en la cintura que cruzaba por su pecho y por su espalda estaba recto. Tenía que quitarse su chaleco para poder ponérselo, pero era lo de menos. En el pecho tenia grabado la insignia de la Isla del Naufragio, que era un barco encallado en una isla símbolo de que había ocurrido un naufragio.

Se subió a dientuda para probar la nueva montura pasando encima de la academia para perderse en las montañas altas de la isla para comenzar a buscar su otro objetivo.

Diamantes.

Pero para eso primero debían buscar algún lugar que contuviera ese material.

Corrieron a la casa Abadejo para buscar un libro que estaba entre las libretas de Audrey.

Diamantes y demás piedras. Así se llamaba el libro.

Después de trazar el mapa y poner los puntos ambas, Pirata y Dragón, salieron corriendo hacia el bosque para buscar los diamantes.

Al salir las dos se toparon con Hipo pero no dijeron nada, si oscurecía perderían tiempo valioso, tiempo que nunca volvería, y decidieron ignorar al vikingo.

Volaron hacia las montañas. Escarbaron por todos los lugares que pudieron antes de que anocheciera.

La noche cayo, y tenían que regresar, volverían mañana con la luz del sol.

En la casa, Audrey paso a limpio varios de los mapas en una de sus libretas para no perderse.

A la mañana siguiente Audrey fue al entrenamiento para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus favoritos.

Fue primero con Patán a quien noqueo con una patada en la cara. Después con Brutacio, a quien levanto por los pies en el aire y antes de terminar su movida escucho a Dientuda en la entrada de la Academia, dejo a caer a Brutacio de cabeza al suelo y salió corriendo tras su Dragón.

Mientras Audrey había estado entrenando Dientuda había encontrado los Diamantes.

Ambas corrieron por lo necesario, la espada, los mapas y una bolsa de cuero para los diamantes. Después siguieron su camino hacia el bosque. En su camino se encontraron a Astrid entrenando con su hacha, la rubia se volteo y casi partía a Audrey por la mitad, aprovecho que Astrid se desconcertó para perderse entre los arboles hacia donde Dientuda había encontrado los diamantes.

Después de extraerlos regresaron a la fragua para revisarlos. Pero Audrey no contaba con la curiosidad de Hipo, o tal vez sí.

-¡Audrey! ¿Estás aquí?-Llamo desde afuera su curioso primo. Después se aproximó hacia la puerta.

Audrey guardo rápidamente los mapas en la montura de Dientuda y luego se apresuró a tratar de guardar los diamantes.

-Audrey, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunto Hipo. Audrey rápidamente se volteo con la espalda a los diamantes.

-nada.-Respondió súbitamente.

-Has estado actuando muy… extraño.-Comento Hipo mirando a Audrey, la cual tenía una mirada nerviosa.-Astrid me dijo que te vio en el bosque, y luego te fuiste por los arboles.-Continuo.-Y ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás?-Pregunto moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Audrey se movió hacia la izquierda y con sus manos detrás de ella metió más diamantes a la bolsita de cuero.

-No nada, solo unos… unos.-Audrey busco a tientas algo a los diamantes, y lo encontró, era un broche de cobre.-Unos broches de cobre.-Rio nerviosamente.

-Esta… bien.-Dijo Hipo.-Apresúrate para la cena.-Dijo Hipo comenzando a dar media vuelta.- ¿Sabes qué? Por tu propio bien, quédate aquí todo lo que quieras, si es que no quieres ver comida que se mueva sola.-se paró en seco para decir esas palabras, y luego comenzó su marcha nuevamente.

El estofado del tío Estoico, pensó Audrey.

Ella tenía la capacidad de muchas cosas, hasta de fingir que una comida que sabía horrible, sabia deliciosa, o algo por el estilo.

Hipo se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Audrey suspiro aliviada y termino de meter los diamantes a la bolsita de cuero. Los guardo en la nueva montura y luego se fueron a la casa de Hipo. Para ver la comida que se movía sola. Seria grandioso.

_**Asdfghjk Me aburro fácilmente :3**_

_**Asi que aquí tienen! Capitulo nuevo!**_

_**Saililove-chan: Nunca antes habían mensionado que se había escapado, gracias :3 me gusta que a alguien le guste lo que escribo :3**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :3**_


	15. Capitulo 15: Cena andante

Capítulo 15: Cena andante

Canción: Not so fireproof

Después de que Hipo se marchara Audrey y Dientuda fueron a la casa Abadejo para ver con sus propios ojos la comida caminante. Llegaron justo a tiempo cuando Estoico servía la cena. Era una especie de "huevos medios fritos" que estaban espesos, no tenían mal olor, pero se veían raros. Estoico los sirvió en platos, dos cucharas grandes de esa cosa espesa, amarilla y blanca que resbalaba de la cuchara de madera.

-La cena, está servida. Provecho.-Dijo Estoico, se quitó el delantal y se fue dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿No cenaras con nosotros?-Pregunto Hipo mirándolo

-No, ya quede con Bocón y los demás de cenar en el gran salón.-Respondió abriendo la puerta.

-Si, vete a cenar con tus amigotes.-susurro por lo bajo Hipo. Audrey suspiro, había tenido un día pesado y solo se le ocurría un modo de hacerlo mejorar. Usar su magia para hacer que ese plato de huevos espesos se moviera realmente. Saco de su bolsa su báculo, se aclaró la voz y pronuncio las siguientes palabras:

-Sequi iubent.-Su báculo comenzó a brillar, lo movió de un lado a otro y un destello salió contra los huevos.

Hipo estaba atentamente jugando con su plato que no se percató de lo que Audrey hacia hasta que el brillo le hizo girar la cabeza.

Cuando vio que la cena que su padre había preparado realmente se movía dejo caer el tenedor y miro como Audrey manipulaba aquel engrudo amarillento.

-Dijiste que se movía sola.-Dijo Audrey moviendo el báculo por la mesa y los huevos andaban detrás del.-Espere un par de minutos, y no vi nada.-Esa cosa se movía muy raro, realmente parecía que fuera ella sola y no gracias a la magia de Audrey.-Así que decidí interferir.-Audrey llevo la cena al borde de la mesa y con un movimiento rápido de su brazo hizo que esa cosa volara por sobre sus cabezas e hiciera un par de vueltas. Chimuelo y Dientuda observaban atentamente desde donde estaban sentados. Audrey conocía perfectamente a su dragón, sabía que quería saltar y perseguir el engrudo amarillo, pero que no lo iba a hacer porque destrozaría todo el lugar; Audrey llevo esa cosa enfrente de Dientuda y esta comenzó a tratar de atraparla con las patas, Audrey sí que era cruel, después se dio cuenta que todo era una travesura de la pirata, le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no le daría el placer esa vez. En lugar de irse contra la cena voladora, la quemo. Un soplo pequeño y firme lo calcino en instantes. Y ahí fue como termino la vida de aquella cena.

Hipo había visto fascinado como Audrey manipulaba de aquel modo los huevos cocidos, y también se había dado cuenta de que Dientuda no era esa dragona seria y calmada que en un principio creía que era. También descubrió que Audrey era una niña traviesa de trece años que le encantaba jugar con cualquier cosa, aunque esa cosa fuera una cena extraña.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Pregunto Hipo después de la muerte de la cena a manos de la despiadada Dientuda.

-Magia, un hechizo de manipulación de los cuerpos, la mayoría de los hechizos están en latín.-Explico.-Es un hechizo muy fácil que se puede hacer sin el báculo, pero sería más complicado hacerlo sin pronunciar el hechizo, me dolería la cabeza, y ya me duelen bastantes cosas el día de hoy.-Se quejaba del dolor de las manos de tanto escarbar en busca de los diamantes, aunque Hipo no lo sabía.

-¿Dolerte la cabeza?

-Si, se manipulan los objetos usando tu mente, los magos tenemos cerebros más grandes que los mortales, por lo tanto no olvidamos las cosas fácilmente, podemos controlar cosas y reencarnar recordando todo lo de la vida pasada.-Explico.

-Eso es… extrañamente fascinante.-Dijo entusiasmado.

-Sí que lo es.-Audrey sacudió un poco su báculo y dijo con acento extraño:- reconstruction.-Y las cenizas de la pobre cena quemada se elevaron y se juntaron en una masa extrañamente igual de espesa que como estaban originalmente, luego se sacudieron y volvieron a ser el engrudo amarillo y blanco del principio.-Eso fue un hechizo que regresa cualquier cosa a como estaban antes de que un despiadado reptil los incinere.-Explico mirando a Dientuda que mostraba los dientes (De hecho ella nunca los ocultaba) y tenía los ojos como dos agujas, estaba enojada, pero eso no le preocupaba a Audrey, sabía que era solo por reconstruir el huevo. Audrey comenzó a mover el engrudo en torno a la cabeza del dragón y este no se contuvo y comenzó a seguirlo por todas partes, Chimuelo no tardó mucho en unírseles.

Mientras que Hipo y Audrey se reían con sus dragones, dos peligros asechaban a ambos primos. Un dragón resucitado endemoniado y un rey enfurecido con la princesa de cierta Isla.

_**¿Les gusto? Seguro no jajá okya**_

_**No tenía ni idea que escribir en este capítulo, así que decidí hacerlo así, divertidito y mágico :3**_

_**Espero les guste xP**_


	16. Corre, estúpida, ¡Corre!

Capítulo 16: Corre, estúpida, ¡Corre!

Canción: Focus, Hiccup!

Audrey al ver los pies de la enorme criatura comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas podían. La criatura al verla comenzó a perseguirla. Media al menos un metro más que ella y era sorprendentemente feo. Audrey corrió por el bosque mirando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro para ver si esa cosa la seguía persiguiendo. Para su mala suerte así era y dudaba que se cansara.

Corriendo por el bosque se topó con Hipo y Astrid que iban de camino al pueblo, les dio un breve saludo mientras corría, y tras de ella paso la criatura, un troll, ambos vikingos se llevaron tal sorpresa que cayeron al suelo, se miraron el uno al otro y luego regresaron la vista por donde se había desaparecido Audrey, se volvieron a mirar y ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a correr para tratar de alcanzarla.

Audrey corría a todo pulmón tratando de que el troll no la alcanzara. Esquivo troncos y piedras para no tener ningún contratiempo, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a un lugar para acorralar al troll y poder petrificarlo o dormirlo al menos. Pero era un troll necio, no dejaba de seguirla, pronto llegarían al pueblo y le preocupara que hiciera desastre, así que decidió esquivar el pueblo desviándose hacia la izquierda directo hacia un rio que cruzaba por ahí.

Hipo y Astrid al ver que Audrey había girado a la izquierda se pararon en seco, se volvieron a mirar el uno al otro y la siguieron con la esperanza de alcanzarla.

Audrey salto sobre el pequeño rio mojándose un poco las botas por las bruscas zancadas del troll. Se agacho para pasar por debajo de una rama, esquivo varios árboles agachándose o saltando. Cuando por fin diviso un claro, que más bien era un acantilado donde el bosque terminaba unos metros antes del vacío, saco su báculo y lo preparo para cualquier cosa. Se detuvo medio metro antes de caer al vacío y derrapo por la humedad de la hierba haciéndola avanzar diez centímetros más.

El troll se detuvo dos metras delante de ella y rugió. Era un rugido gutural, algo que a Audrey nunca se le olvidaría. Y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella con los brazos extendidos listo para comérsela. Audrey, que tenía su báculo en la espalda, frunció el ceño y empuño con más fuerza el mango de su báculo mágico.

Y antes de que pudiera vociferar algún hechizo el troll se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos como platos y huyo por el lado izquierdo del claro. Audrey miro curiosa la fuga del troll y no se dio cuenta quienes estaban frente a ella hasta que regreso la vista hacia el bosque.

Ahí parados, con los brazos en jarras, aguantándose la risa, estaban Hipo y Astrid, el uno junto al otro intentando no morir de risa. Audrey ladeo la cabeza como pájaro y alzo una ceja en señal de no entender absolutamente nada. Al fin Hipo pudo pronunciar palabra sin que le diera un ataque de risa.

-Vamos al pueblo para que nos cuentes la divertida historia.-Dijo Hipo entre pequeñas risas acercándose a Audrey.

-No fue divertida.-Vocifero la pelirroja.-Un troll me quería cenar.

-Y justo por eso es divertida.-Añadió Astrid. Hipo rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Audrey y los dos caminaron hacia donde estaba Astrid, una vez que los tres estaban juntos Hipo rodeo con el otro brazo los hombros de Astrid y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque rumbo al pueblo.

Fueron hasta la academia donde estaban Patán, Patapez y los gemelos con sus respectivos dragones. Hipo, Astrid y Audrey entraron por una de las puertas mientras Audrey vociferaba maldiciones en otro idioma e Hipo y Astrid estaban a punto de morir de risa.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Brutacio acercándoseles.

-Cuenten el chiste, nos queremos reír nosotros también.-Añadió Patán

-A Audrey la estaba persiguiendo un Troll.-Apenas pudo responder Hipo tratando de no reírse. En cuanto termino el resto de los vikingos comenzaron a reír incluyendo a Astrid que no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Es tan divertido que un Troll me quiera comer?-Pregunto fastidiada Audrey con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-¡Si!-Respondieron todos al unísono y después volvieron a reír.

-Yo les enseñare algo gracioso.-Audrey camino hacia el centro del ruedo, saco un par de pistolas de su chaqueta, apunto hacia arriba y disparo. El estruendo hizo que los dragones se alteraran y huyeran volando. Cuando sus jinetes se percataron de eso corrieron tras de ellos sin éxito, regresaron con cara de fastidio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto Hipo desconcertado.

-Díganme que tiene de gracioso que un troll quisiera comerme, y hago que los dragones regresen.-Respondió guardando las pistolas otra vez. Todos se fueron a un extremo del ruedo y se sentaron para poder contarle lo gracioso a Audrey.

-Es gracioso porque tu nombre no es lo suficientemente feo.-Dijo Astrid.

-¿Qué?-Audrey todavía no entendía nada.

-Aquí en Berk existe la creencia de que un nombre feo alejara a los gnomos y trolls.-Respondió Patapez.

-Como si la refinada conducta vikinga no lo hiciera.-Añadió con sarcasmo Hipo.

-¿Se ríen porque mi nombre no es feo?-Audrey se sintió ofendida, ¿Su nombre no era suficientemente feo? ¿Ninguno de sus cinco nombres?

-Algo así.-Respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, empezando una pequeña pelea de empujones de cabeza.

-¿Ninguno de mis cinco nombres?-En toda la Isla del Naufragio el nombre completo de Audrey era el más largo.

-¿Cinco?-Pregunto Patapez.

-Yo solo te conocía dos.-Dijo con tono desconcertado Hipo.

-Tengo cinco. Audrey Ana María Elizabeth Camicazey.-sin contar sus apellidos.

-¿Qué tus padres no planeaban tener más hijos?-Pregunto Brutacio.

-No sé, pero seguramente si tuviera un hermano o hermana tendría un nombre igual de largo.-Audrey Ana María Elizabeth Camicazey, el nombre más largo de isla del Naufragio, y para su mala suerte no era suficientemente feo para un Troll.-Lo que no entiendo.-añadió.- Es como dejo de perseguirme ese troll.

-Fácil. Mis padres no pudieron elegirme un nombre más feo.-Respondió Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, fue gracias a él que el Troll no se comió a Audrey.

-Bien, ya que me contaron la causa de su risa.-Audrey se levantó del suelo.-Iré por sus dragones.-llamo a Dientuda silbando y en un instante llego con sus ojos bien abiertos y grandes lo que causo ternura en Audrey y comenzó a rascarle la cabeza.- ¿Quién es este lindo dragón? Eres tú, si eres tu.-Dijo pomposamente a Dientuda rascándole con las dos manos haciendo que abriera la boca mostrando solo sus encías.- ¿Quién no tiene dientes?-Dijo mirando la boca desdentada de su dragón. Dientuda al oír eso volvió a mostrar sus afilados dientes. Audrey se asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás juntando sus manos en su pecho.-Amargada.-Subió a su dragón y partió en busca de los dragones de Patán, Patapez los gemelos y el Nadder de Astrid.

-Tienes una prima medio rara, Hipo.-comento Astrid poniéndose a un lado de Hipo.

-¿Medio?-Pregunto con sarcasmo. Los dos se miraron y rompieron en risas.

_**Como no se que decirles, solo quiero agradecerles por leer, sin ustedes esto no seria real. Gracias.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	17. Una historia divertida

_**Hola nuevamente, gente. Les traigo este capítulo que es la explicación de cómo fue que el Troll comenzó a perseguir a Audrey y lo que Hipo y Astrid hacían en el bosque; También es lo que paso cuando Audrey fue a buscar a los dragones al bosque.**_

Capítulo 17: Una historia divertida.

Canción: The downed dragon.

Esa Mañana Audrey fue al bosque a sacarse de la cabeza el horrendo sueño que había tenido.

Escamas totalmente negras, brillantes como la noche; ojos color purpura y zarpas tan grandes afiladas y que la podían cortar por la mitad con un solo roce. Y el calor ardiente del fuego, niebla y luz. Niebla y luz de estrellas.

Por otro lado Hipo y Astrid habían ido a dar una vuelta por el bosque; Había llegado el reporte de un dragón salvaje que estaba rondando por la isla, lo que despertó en Hipo el instinto de estudiarlo. Le pidió a Astrid que lo acompañara a buscarlo y ella acepto.

Audrey iba armada hasta por los dientes, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería, así que decidió llevar sus dos pistolas escondidas en la chaqueta de cuero, su espada, su báculo y una brújula.

-Espada, Báculo, Pistolas y… ¿Una brújula?-Fue pasando lista a sus armas tocando con las manos el lugar donde se encontraban para cerciorarse de que ahí seguían.- ¿Para qué quiero un brújula?-Saco la brújula y la miro.- ¿Para orientarme tal vez?-Abrió la brújula y estaba dando vueltas como loca. La volvió a cerrar.-Dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño y comienzo a creer que es verdad.-Ató otra vez la brújula a su cinturón y siguió caminando hasta que una imagen le llamo la atención. Eran Hipo y Astrid parados en un acantilado mirando hacia las montañas bajas.

Hipo y Astrid llevaban media hora caminando cuando llegaron a un barranco donde se detuvieron a mirar hacia las montañas bajas para buscar al dragón. Hipo saco su libreta de apuntes la abrió en una hoja con unos apuntes y comenzó a leer en voz alta para que Astrid también escuchara.

-Grandes cuernos, ojos en forma de antena, escupe acido; Estamos buscando a un Metamórfala.-Leyó Hipo. Cerró su cuaderno y lo volvió a guardar.

-¿Cómo encontraremos algo que se camufla?-Pregunto Astrid poniendo la cabeza frente a Hipo que estaba absorto por el paisaje.-Hipo… Hipooo-Llamo, la última vez canturreando.-Tierra llamando a Hipo.-Sacudió su mano frente a los ojos de Hipo sin obtener respuesta alguna.- ¡Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III!-Grito Astrid e Hipo por fin salió de su trance.

Y no era que Hipo estuviera admirando el paisaje, sino que estaba bajo un hechizo experimental de Audrey, que trataba de hacer que ambos se confesaran sus sentimiento, pero ambos eran difíciles de hechizar y más si era un encantamiento experimental que Audrey había visto en un libro.

Audrey volvió a conjurar el hechizo sin hablarlo para que no la escucharan y su cetro comenzó a brillar tenuemente hasta que por fin logro hacerlo, no solo a Hipo, sino que también a Astrid. Conjuro lo que tenían que hacer y se retiró para dejarlos solos.

-Podía hacerlo yo misma con mis poderes de control mental.-Iba hablando sola ya lejos de la parejita.-Pero es más divertido hacerlo de esa manera.-Paso por debajo de una rama y comenzó a caminar como borracha.-Mis profesores deben de estar orgullosos.

Hipo y Astrid se había sentido un poco mareados, tanto que los dos se cayeron al suelo sentados.

-¿Ya viste el cielo?-Pregunto Hipo mirando un poco hacia arriba. Astrid lo regreso a ver.-Es igual de hermoso que tus ojos.-Astrid se sonrojo un poco, pero Hipo seguía igual.-Y tu sonrisa es tan bella y delicada como las flores que no nacen aquí.-Hipo paso su mano por el césped frio sin rastro de flores.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Hipo?-Pregunto Astrid levantando una ceja.

-No lo sé, pero mira; Una flor cometió el error de crecer aquí.-Hipo se inclinó hacia la derecha y corto una flor con varios pétalos color azul.- ¿Ya viste? Igual de bonita que tu sonrisa.-Adulo a Astrid poniendo la flor a un lado de su cara haciendo que Astrid sonriera "con su sonrisa de flor"

-¿Qué tanto dices, Hipo?-pregunto ladeando su cara hacia la derecha apartándose el cabello.

-¡Oh! Por favor Astrid, no escondas tu belleza.-Suplico dramáticamente hipo tomando la mano de Astrid y llevándose la otra al pecho.- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres más bella que las valquirias?-Pregunto tomando la mano de Astrid y llevándola cerca de su boca.- ¿O que se quedan lejos a un lado de ti?-Beso la mano de Astrid haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara aún más.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí en el bosque, Audrey seguía hablando sola.

-Claro, los reyes me invitaran a tomar té y comer galletitas.-Seguía caminando como borracha cuando piso una ramita y el eco del pequeño estruendo se dispersó; Audrey se detuvo en seco en posición de borracha cuando escucho un gruñido detrás de ella; volteo hacia atrás y en cuanto vio a la criatura de donde provenía el gruñido comenzó a correr y la criatura hizo lo mismo, persiguiéndola. Para comérsela.

Mientras tanto, en algún acantilado de Berk, Hipo y Astrid estaban abrazados admirando el mar. Cuando de pronto se volvieron a sentir mareados nuevamente.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Astrid llevando las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Qué hace una flor en mi cabello?-Saco la flor azul de su banda.

-¿Una flor cometió el error de crecer aquí? Que valiente.-Opino Hipo frotándose la frente con ambas manos cuando de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo.- ¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto sobándoselo.

-Por distraernos en la búsqueda del dragón.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y no hay un "Y esto, por todo lo demás?-Pregunto encogiendo los hombros y poniendo cara inocente cuando volvió a sentir otro golpe.

-Y eso, por todo lo demás.-

-No me refería a eso.-Dijo por lo bajo para que Astrid no lo escuchara.

Los dos se volvieron a adentrar al bosque y cuando llegaron a uno de los senderos vieron cruzar a Audrey, quien les saludo como la vez que llego a Berk como "La misterio figura", y tras ella iba un troll.

Hipo y Astrid se sorprendieron tanto que cayeron otra vez, se miraron, miraron por donde Audrey había desaparecido, se volvieron a mirar y fueron tras ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Audrey __Subió a su dragón y partió en busca de los dragones de Patán, Patapez los gemelos y el Nadder de Astrid._

Se adentró en el bosque volando y comenzó a nevar, a Dientuda le fascinaba la nieve así que no pudo evitar hacer un par de piruetas y volar tranquilamente con su jinete, al fin y al cabo, a ella le agradaba volar con ella, en cualquier circunstancia, fuera buena o mala.

-¿Quieres jugar un juego?-Pregunto acariciando la parte de atrás de las orejas del dragón.

Dientuda soltó un gruñido de afirmación.

-Perfecto; El juego consiste en encontrar a Dientepúa, Gordontúa, Eructo y Vomito y Tormentúla; Si lo logras te prometo tres días de caza al mes ¿Aceptas?-Explico el juego a su dragón. Dientuda gruño en afirmación, arrugo la nariz y aumento la velocidad del vuelo ascendiendo para poder mirar de otro punto la isla; después comenzó a caer fuertemente de picada encogiendo las alas para mayor velocidad, voló sobre los arboles haciendo que la nieve que los cubriera comenzara a volar; comenzó a dar vueltas hacia arriba y cuando llego al punto más lejos de donde su vista podía, volvió a descender hacia la parte más alejada del pueblo, donde estaban los dragones de los vikingos junto con otro dragón. Un Metamórfala.

Dientuda Aterrizo junto con los dragones de los vikingos, los cuales estaban en posición de ataque ante el Metamórfala; Dientuda comenzó a gruñir al dragón salvaje pero Audrey se paró entre los dragones extendiendo las manos hacia cada bando.

-Tranquilícense, podemos arreglar bien las cosas.-Comenzó a decir, pero eran dragones entrenados contra un dragón salvaje.

El Metamórfala estaba a punto de atacar a Audrey, pero Dientuda llego primero quitándola del camino empujándola hacia otro lado, recibiendo ella el ataque del dragón. Pero Dientuda no estaba sola. En cuando cayó al suelo por la embestida del Metamórfala Dientepúa encendió todo su cuerpo y lanzo varias bolas de fuego al dragón salvaje; Tormentúla se puso frente a Dientuda para protegerla en lo que se recuperaba del ataque; Eructo y Vomito hicieron un corral de fuego alrededor del Metamórfala; Gordontúa estaba arriba del dragón salvaje para atacar con su fuerte cola si trataba de huir por arriba.

Audrey se levantó y se protegió con los antebrazos de los ataques de los dragones hacia el Metamórfala; le llegaron varios roses de fuego que solo tiznaron su ropa y la cara, Pero no encontraba por ningún lado a su dragón. Comenzó a buscar esquivando los ataques, solo consiguió tiznarse más. Desesperada comenzó a llamar a su dragón, el cual respondió al instante con un fuerte rugido.

Audrey siguió el rugido y la encontró detrás de Tormentúla, con las alas lastimadas. El Metamórfala había incrustado sus cuernos en una de las alas del dragón, dejando dos grandes hoyo, inhabilitándola de volar. Audrey saco su báculo, puso un campo protector color azul alrededor de Dientuda y luego se subió a Tormentúla.

Tormentúla voló sobre el Metamórfala que no dejaba de atacar a los demás dragones.

-¡Denme espacio!-Ordeno Audrey a los dragones que comenzaron a dejar un espacio para ver de frente al dragón.-Yo acabare con el.-Susurro. Saco su báculo y ordeno a Tormentúla que se acercara en picada.

-¡Obrigescunt!-Vocifero apuntando su báculo brillante hacia el dragón, y este quedo petrificado.

Tormentúla aterrizo y Audrey corrió con Dientuda que estaba gruñendo de dolor.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Pregunto poniéndose el cabello tras las orejas para poder mirar bien.-No te preocupes, estarás bien.-Puso su mano sobre la cabeza del dragón.

Audrey improviso un vendaje con los listones de cuero de la montura que estaban en la parte de abajo del dragón para ajustarlo como un corsé.

-Vengan, ayúdenme a llevarla a la aldea.-Los dragones la miraron extrañados. Audrey rodo los ojos y con su báculo dibujo una red en la cual llevarían a Dientuda; Cada dragón tomo un extremo de la red y Audrey se subió a Tormentúla para guiarlos.

Hipo, Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos estaban en las escaleras de la casa de Hipo esperando a Audrey cuando vieron a los dragones ir hacia ellos cargando algo en una red. Audrey, que iba en Tormentúla, aterrizó y bajo rápidamente del dragón y se dirigió a la puerta corriendo a buscar vendas y para cuando regreso los dragones ya habían dejado a Dientuda en el suelo.

-Audrey, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Hipo siguiendo a Audrey hasta su dragón herido.

-Un dragón salvaje la ataco.-Explico quitando la venda improvisada que estaba ya manchada con sangre y comenzó a limpiar la herida con vendas limpias.-Fue un Metamórfala.-continuo.-Ella solo quería protegerme.-Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No le gustaba ver a su dragón herido.

-Tranquila estará bien.-Hipo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su prima. Pronto llegaron los demás vikingos corriendo.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Astrid agitada.

-El Metamórfala que buscábamos ataco a Audrey.-Explico Hipo a Astrid. Audrey termino de limpiar la herida y le puso un vendaje para que sanara. Luego se reincorporo y ayudaron entre todos a llevar a Dientuda a la casa de Hipo. Una vez que todos estaban adentro Audrey les contó lo del dragón salvaje.

-¿Dónde está el dragón?-Pregunto Hipo cuando Audrey había terminado de contar la historia.

-Atrás de las montañas Altas, en el punto más lejos de esta isla; ahí está el dragón petrificado.-Dijo Audrey.

-Mañana iremos por el.-Dijo Hipo levantándose del sillón.

-Yo que tu iba hoy mismo.-Dijo Audrey levantándose también.-Se des petrifican en solo un par de horas.

-Entonces iremos enseguida.-Dijo Hipo.

-Yo me quedare a cuidar a Dientuda.-después de decir eso Audrey estornudo dejando una tenue nube de humo negro.

-¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?-Pregunto Brutilda

-Se tizno por la pelea de los dragones.-Audrey sacudió una manga de su vestido con una mano pero no se quitaba lo negro.-Genial.-Musito.

-Puedes usar una de mis playeras.-Dijo Hipo señalando hacia su habitación.

-Gracias.-Dijo Audrey y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hipo a cambiarse.

-Bueno vikingos, alisten sus dragones; iremos a capturar a ese Metamórfala.-Dijo Hipo. Todos afirmaron con un estruendoso « ¡Sí!»

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.**_

_**Es el primer capítulo súper largo que hago y bueno pues, creo que salió bien.**_

_**¿Qué pasara con los vikingos y el dragón salvaje? ¿Qué pasara con Dientuda? ¿Están leyendo esto con voz de comercial de televisión?**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo, ¡Bye!**_


	18. Capitulo 18: Viejos conocidos

_**Hola, hola, hola. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me gusta leerlos, enserio.**_

_**Les traigo por fin el capitulo 18 de mi fin. Aquí la historia da un pequeñísimo giro, pero no cambia la trama.**_

Capítulo 18: Viejos conocidos.

Hipo, Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos salieron de la casa de Hipo dispuestos a ir a buscar al Metamórfala salvaje, pero la noche ya había llegado y les sería casi imposible buscar en la oscuridad a un dragón con la capacidad de parecer con cualquier cosa.

-¡Oh, miren! Ya es de noche, creo que el dragón podrá esperar.-opino medio nervioso Patapez que se moría de miedo y curiosidad por descubrir más sobre el dragón.

-Sí; ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Porque yo si.-Opino Patán.-Vamos a cenar y mañana vamos por el dragón.

Patapez y los gemelos siguieron a Patán al gran salón, pero Astrid e Hipo se quedaron frente a la casa de Hipo. Un silencio incomodo se creó entre ellos. Cada uno en sus profundos pensamientos.

-No es que quiera incomodarlos.-Dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas haciéndolos voltear.-Pero quería saber si podían cuidar de Dientuda en lo que voy a dar una vuelta al bosque.-Audrey ya traía puesta la playera verde de Hipo, su cinturón con su espada y su pistola; sus pantalones café y las botas.

-¿Eh? Ah, si… si claro.-Respondió Hipo nervioso.-Tu ve allá.

-¿No es muy noche para ir al bosque?-Pregunto Astrid un poco nerviosa también.

-No, es la hora perfecta para ir al bosque.-Respondió Audrey. Temiendo que su plan no funcionara empujo a Hipo y Astrid dentro de la casa y se fue sin decir más.

Dentro de la casa ambos se sentaron en un sillón mientras escuchaban los placidos ronquidos de las dos furias nocturnas que estaban en la planta de arriba.

-Sí que Audrey es un poco rara.-Dijo Astrid mirando de soslayo a Hipo.

-No.-contesto el ojiverde casi en un susurro.-Lo único que pasa es que esconde secretos.-aventuro.

-¿Qué tipo de secretos?-Pregunto Astrid.

-No lo sé, pero deben de ser muy importante.-Respondió.

Audrey la verdad no tenía nada que hacer en el bosque, pero una buena excusa para dejar a Hipo y Astrid solos. Pasaron un par de minutos y se aburrió y decidió regresar con los vikingos para pasar el rato.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del mundo, un demonio despertaba de su legendario sueño para matar al portador del corazón más noble y valiente de la zona. O morir a manos del corazón más noble y valiente acompañado por un corazón débil pero audaz.

La noche paso, Audrey estaba extremadamente cansada y al llegar a la casa de Hipo se cayó frente al castaño y a la rubia haciendo que estos la llevaran hasta la cama.

_Existió, alguna vez, hace muchos años un mundo donde había dos lunas. La luna negra y luna blanca; la luna blanca se llamaba Albam, y todos la veneraban por haber matado a una feroz bestia que aterrorizaba a todo el mundo; La luna negra tenia por nombre Nigram, a Nigram solo la veneraban los asesinos y demonios. Una noche Nigram se cansó de estar siempre oculta, así que decidió invocar a su dios máximo para acabar con Albam, pero esta no se acobardo. En cambio Albam creo la nobleza y la valentía para combatir contra Nigram, quien no pudo con los ataque de Albam cayendo en un profundo sueño. Hasta que aquel corazón puro, noble y valiente llegara para encarar al demonio, Nigram permanecería dormida._

La luna cedió paso a una nueva noche, la cual horas después se convirtió en día nuevamente. Un día demasiado malo para Audrey.

El sol salió y todos en Berk ya estaban haciendo sus tareas diarias. En la academia era día de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una clase que Audrey se perdería a causa de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo personal.

Esa mañana Audrey fue al bosque guiada por su brújula.

-Un día está dando vueltas como loca y al otro te dice que vallas al bosque.-Audrey iba hablando sola caminando entre las piedras y plantas del bosque.

-Las cosas se parecen a su dueño ¿Verdad?-Pregunto una voz femenina a las espaldas de Audrey quien al reconocerla volteo la mirada.

-Miren, ha hablado la voz de la razón.-Dijo sarcásticamente Audrey al ver quien se encontraba a sus espaldas. Nada más ni nada menos que Heater, la misma que se había infiltrado en la isla para robar el libro de los dragones para Alvin quien tenía a sus padres secuestrados. Una de las personas no favoritas de Audrey por intentar hacer lo mismo en la Isla del Naufragio.

-Razón, es algo que nadie toma en cuenta en ti.-dijo con severo tono de burla, como si le estuviera escupiendo las palabras a Audrey en la cara.

-Honestidad, es algo que desconoces ¿Me equivoco? No lo creo.-vocifero Audrey contra atacando a Heater.

-Y hablo la princesita.-Heater levanto las manos dramáticamente y luego las cruzo en su pecho.

_Princesita_ era como una palabra mágica cuando se le decía a Audrey, era aquella palabra que hacía que Audrey pasara de ser la sumisa pirata que siempre era a ser peor que una fiera cautiva. Y ese momento no fue la excepción.

Audrey saco limpiamente su pistola y la apunto directo a la cabeza de Heater en instantes. Heater descruzo sus brazos, sorprendida.

-Valla, la última vez que te vi desenfundar una pistola creaste un caos enorme.-ataco Heater a Audrey con palabras, y como respuesta de la pelirroja quito el seguro de la revolver que tenía en la mano.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez, maldita sabandija!-Vocifero Audrey.-Y si vas a hablar, puedes empezar diciéndome que haces aquí.

-Dudo que te interese viendo la forma en que esa pistola me apunta.-Replico Heater y rápidamente se agacho y huyo de ahí en limpias acrobacias. Audrey enfundo rápidamente su revólver y la siguió.

Heater era rápida, pero Audrey era más rápida. Heater era astuta, pero Audrey era inteligente. Heater era una sabandija roba libros, Audrey la guardiana de una biblioteca.

Heater no conocía el bosque y como consecuencia tuve desventaja. En cambio Audrey había pasado por ahí esa mañana, y todo el camino había quedado grabado en su mente, planta por planta, roca por roca estaban en su memoria. Lo único que Heater podía hacer era correr, saltar encima de las rocas y esquivar las ramas bajas echando de vez en cuando una vista hacia atrás para mirar a Audrey. Pero Audrey no iba detrás de ella, al menos no por tierra.

Con inteligencia Audrey había decidido seguir a Heater por las ramas de los árboles para una ataque sorpresa. Y su plan iba a la perfección. Heater, creyendo que Audrey no la perseguía, se detuvo unos metros antes de que el bosque terminara, justo enfrente del pueblo. Pero su tranquilidad se esfumo cuando sintió que algo caía sobre ella y le sostenía las muñecas contra el suelo. Nada más ni nada menos que Audrey, que tenía a Heater contra el piso, pero la pelinegra se quitó a Audrey de encima sin que la pelirroja la soltara, y por consecuente las dos comenzaron a rodar hasta la aldea.

Los jóvenes vikingos de la Academia de Dragones de Berk estaban desayunando a gusto cuando escucharon un ruido sordo fuera del gran salón. Y claro estaba que saldrían a investigar, y así fue. Y lo que vieron los sorprendió.

Audrey había lanzado a Heater a unos pocos metros de ella, dejándola medio inconsciente. La pelirroja camino hacia ella, la tomo del cuello de la playera y la puso bruscamente en la pared acorralándola.

-¡Habla ya, sabandija rastrera! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Vocifero Audrey en la cara de Heater.

Esa fue la imagen que Hipo, Astrid, Patapez, Patán y los gemelos vieron cuando salieron del gran salón. Nadie había identificado a la persona que Audrey tenia acorralada contra la pared. Hasta que Hipo y Astrid se acercaron para indagar la situación.

-¿¡Heater ¡?-Pregunto sorprendido Hipo al ver a la pelinegra de ojos grises acorralada contra la pared.

-¿Conocen a esta escoria?-Pregunto perpleja Audrey mirando de soslayo a Hipo y Astrid.

-Si, trato de robar el libro de los dragones, una vez.-Explico Astrid.

-Entonces ya has venido aquí, pequeña sabandija.-afirmo Audrey mirando a Heater con ceño fruncido.

-Pero no vine a eso esta vez.-Explico Heater aprisionada contra la pared. Forcejeo un poro hasta que Audrey la soltó, no por arte divino, sino porque Hipo puso una mano sobre su hombre y con la mirada le dijo que la soltara.

-Vine a darte esto.-Heater saco una carta y se la entregó a Audrey, quien no la tomo sino que se la arrebato de las manos.-Me dijeron que te la tenía que dar yo misma.-Heater se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Audrey veía la carta con confusión. Se le hacía un poco peculiar, pues el sobre estaba lleno de garabatos con tinta china. El resto de los chicos ya habían salido de su sorpresa y Patán alcanzo a Heater y le dijo:

-¿No te quedas, preciosa?-Pregunto poniéndose frente de la pelinegra.

-No; no quiero que se me peque lo odioso.-Dijo mirando a Audrey y esta iba a atacarla nuevamente si Hipo y Astrid no la hubieran detenido. Heater quito del camino a Patán y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el bosque, justo por donde había llegado.

Hipo y Astrid escoltaron a Audrey hasta la casa de Hipo, donde la sentaron en un sillón y ellos, junto con el resto, se pararon frente a ella para hacerle una serie de preguntas.

-¿Qué paso allá afuera?-Comenzó Hipo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Con la sabandija?-Pregunto Audrey.

-Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, Audrey.-dijo Astrid cruzando los brazos a un lado de Hipo.

-Entonces háganlas.-Contesto.

-Hemos estado sospechando que escondes…-Comenzó a decir Brutacio.

-… Secretos.-Termino la frase Brutilda.

-¿Secretos?-Audrey se tensó un poco.-Yo no escondo secretos.

Todos los presentes le lanzaron una mirada como diciendo: _"Mientes"_

-Está bien.-Audrey relajo los hombros y tomo un poco de aire.-El Wyvern ha despertado. Y esta en busca del corazón noble que lo matara.-Explico.

-¿Para qué lo busca?-Pregunto Hipo mirando atentamente a Audrey.

-Para matarlo.-Dijo sin dudarlo. Si el corazón noble estaba entre ellos, debía saber que el monstruo lo buscaba para matarlo.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

-Estas diciendo que hay un demonio que quiere matar a uno de nosotros.-Dijo nervioso Patapez con las manos encogidas en el pecho.

-Si, y es mi deber protegerlo.-Explico.-No sé con exactitud quien es, pero lo descubriré y yo personalmente lo protegeré de la bestia.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién es?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Cuando llegue el momento lo descubriremos.-Dijo Audrey.-Ahora tengo un dragón al cual cuidar, si me permiten, me retirare.-Audrey se levantó del sillón y nadie la detuvo; se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa donde Dientuda descansaba junto con Chimuelo.

-Hola flojos.-saludo Audrey a los dragones quienes solo bufaron un poco. Audrey se acercó a Dientuda para quitar las vendas y revisar la herida.

-Mira, ya sano.-Le dijo a Dientuda.- ¿Puedes estirarla?-Pregunto y Dientuda estiro el ala lastimada pero soltó un gruñido de dolor.-Todavía te duele, creo que te lastimo demasiado; tendrás que quedarte a reposar más tiempo.-Al oír eso por parte de su jinete Dientuda dejo caer la cabeza al suelo soltando un bufido. En eso llego Hipo y Astrid.

-¿Cómo sigue?-Pregunto Hipo acercándose a Dientuda.

-La herida ya sano, pero todavía le duele el ala.-Explico Audrey. Dientuda miro a Hipo y a Astrid parados ahí y algo adivino, ambos se querían y quizá lo sabían pero no lo decían. Se levantó y rápidamente tomo a Hipo por la playera y lo lanzo al aire atrapándolo en su espalda, alzo el vuelo pese al dolor en su ala y tomo a Astrid por los hombros con su pata, y todo eso lo hizo sin darle tiempo a su jinete de hacer algo.

Audrey se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que Dientuda hizo, pero por parte le agrado, tal vez así por fin se dirían sus sentimientos mutuos. Chimuelo solo miraba con perplejidad la acción de Dientuda y él también estaba feliz por haber hecho eso.

_**Aquí termina el capítulo 18 espero que les haya gustado**_

_**¿Qué hacia Heater en Berk? ¿Qué decía la carta? ¿Qué hará Dientuda? ¿Qué pasara con Hipo y Astrid? ¿Quién o qué es el Wyvern?**_

_**Esas y muchas preguntas más se contestaran en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Hasta entonces!**_


	19. Tres acontecimientos en un solo dia

_**¿Listos? ya se acercan los últimos capítulos, lo sé, lo sé, es duro, pero habrá secuelas donde los vikingos de Berk conocerán a los piratas de Naufragio y juntos acompañaran a los sarcásticos primos en nuevas aventuras y peligros.**_

Capítulo 19: Tres acontecimientos en un solo día.

Cancan: Astrid Goes a Spin.

Dientuda comenzó a ascender en línea recta con Astrid todavía en su pata; después de volar sobre las nubes y no ver la isla lanzo a Astrid al aire y Dientuda abrió las alas y se dejó caer de espaldas para apreciar la cara de Astrid. Cayeron, cayeron y siguieron cayendo a tal grado que Hipo casi sentía que la herida del dragón los mataría a los tres. Pero no fue así.

Dientuda se movió dejando paso a Astrid y nuevamente la tomo con las patas, la lanzo al aire y la atrapo en su espalda. Comenzó a descender fuertemente en picada con las alas entreabiertas y después de apreciar los gritos de ambos vikingos abrió las alas repentinamente y comenzó a dar vueltas hacia atrás como una rueda.

Ambos vikingos estaban aferrados a la montura lo más que podían, pero los fuertes movimientos de Dientuda casi los arrancaban.

Dientuda dejo de dar vueltas hacia atrás y comenzó a descender en picada dando descontroladas vueltas. Arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha, todo dando vueltas. Repentinamente abrió las alas y comenzó a volar suavemente hacia una pequeña saliente de rocas que no estaba tan lejos de ahí; aterrizó suavemente y cuando los dos vikingos bajaron de sus espaldas ambos estaban totalmente despeinados y mareados; tan mareados que Hipo casi vomitaba el desayuno.

-¿Y no hay recompensa por las vueltas?-pregunto Astrid a Dientuda, que movió la cabeza negando y se acostó en las rocas, tal parecía que ella no era tan romántica como Chimuelo.

-Seguramente es por su ala.-Hipo se acercó a revisar el ala herida de Dientuda, pero esta no se dejó, en cambio le gruño en cuanto se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué nos trajo hasta aquí?-Pregunto Astrid mirando hacia el atardecer que pronto llegaría.

-Tal vez quiera decirnos algo.-Opino Hipo sonriendo.

-¿Qué nos podría decir un dragón? Ellos no hablan.-Astrid regreso a ver a Hipo.

-Pero son muy inteligentes.-Hipo regreso a mirar a Dientuda que tenía las orejas levantadas mirando hacia el basto océano.

En Berk había una pirata entre tanto vikingo, una personalidad que sobresalía de ellos. Experta en robos y atracones, una consumada artista con la espada y el pincel. Un pirata que estaba dando vueltas en la habitación de Hipo con una carta arrugada en las manos. La pirata se recargo sobre una mesa de trabajo que había en la habitación, tendió la carta en la mesa y la leyó nuevamente.

-Sine. Regeuffe. Mortem.-Leyó pausadamente. Nada encajaba en su mente. Y la última palabra era lo que más le atemorizaba.-Sin, Muerte, ¿Regeuffe?-Miro perpleja la palabra cuidadosamente escrita con ortografía cursiva.-Claro, seguro un loco la escribió, a menos que yo me esté volviendo loca.-no tenía ni remitente ni nada, los garabatos escritos en el sobre parecían más un dibujo que alguna palabra cuerda.

_Nigram había pasado de ser algo hermoso a ser algo monstruoso en cuestión de una sola noche. Era ahora un monstruo con largas zarpas y ojos morados como espejos para mirar a todas direcciones.  
En cambio Albam se había convertido en lo más hermoso a los ojos humanos. Se había convertido en diamantes.  
Y solo el portador de un corazón noble armado con una espada con diamantes podría dar muerte a Nigram, para siempre._

Audrey saco una libreta y comenzó a escribir todo lo que sabía sobre el Wyvern.

-Zarpas gigantes, ojos morados, terroríficamente mortal, le gustan los caramelos… ¿le gustan los caramelos?-Audrey miro perpleja lo que había escrito.-Es oficial.-Dejo caer el lápiz sobre el papel.-Estoy loca.

-Perfecto, estamos en un pedazo de rocas desoladas con un dragón que no quiere que nos acerquemos a ella.-refunfuño Astrid.

-Relájate, pronto descubriremos que pasa.-Hipo se colocó a un lado de Astrid cerca de la orilla del mar.-Solo necesitamos tiempo.

-¡Tiempo es lo que nos falta!-Astrid levanto las manos y se dio vuelta para estar frente a Hipo.-Esta por anochecer y estamos aquí varados en la nada.-Señalo el sol con una mano.

-Espera.-Hipo puso una mano frente a Astrid y se dirigió hacia Dientuda que se había para y miraba fijamente el horizonte con las orejas levantadas y las pupilas en una pequeña línea.

-Dientuda ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Hipo apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. El dragón estiro un poco más el cuello hacia el sol.

-Creo…-Hipo se acercó nuevamente con Astrid quien lo seguía con la mirada.-… creo que quiere que veamos el sol.

-Eso es totalmente ilógico.-replico Astrid mirando a Hipo.

-Solo miremos que pasa.-Hipo le dio una sonrisa convencedora a Astrid.

-¿Y si no pasa nada?-Buen intento Hipo, pero Astrid no cayo con tu encantadora sonrisa.

-Buscamos otra salida.-respondió el ojiverde sin quitar su sonrisa. Dientuda gruñó para que pusieran atención a la puesta de sol.

Esperaron, esperaron, esperaron y siguieron esperando, hasta que al fin el sol se ocultó en el mar.

Y algo pasó.

Audrey estaba recargada en los codos sobre la mesa de trabajo tratando de averiguar el mensaje de la carta cuando miro algo con el rabillo del ojo a través de la ventana. Se levantó a toda prisa y miro por la ventana. Lo que vio le ilumino la mente.

Ahora sabía que quería decir el mensaje.

Cuando el sol se ocultó totalmente por el horizonte un destello morado salió disparado por donde se había ido el sol. El destello fue tan luminosos que se reflejó en Hipo y Astrid los pocos momentos que duro. Fue solo cuestión de pocos segundos, casi nada. Había estado ahí y luego ya no.

-Te dije que sucedería algo.-Hipo se inclinó y un poco hacia Astrid.

-Sí; y ahora ¿Qué?-Astrid se giró hacia Hipo.

-No lo sé.-Soltó un suspiro de derrota dejando de ver a Astrid, esperando un golpe en el brazo. Pero no recibió tal golpe, en cambio recibió un sorpresivo abrazo de Astrid.

-Hipo, tengo miedo.-Le dijo casi en un susurro en el oído.

-¿A qué?-Pregunto con suavidad.

-A que tú seas el elegido.-Respondió la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué? Astrid eso es casi imposible.-Respondió Hipo sobresaltando un poco. Astrid se separó un poco de el para estar cara a cara, lo tomo por las mejillas con las manos y dijo:

-¿Casi? Es muy posible. Hipo, eres el vikingo más noble y valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida y dices que es imposible.-Astrid lo estaba mirando a los ojos; ¡oh! Esos ojos que la volvían loca, tenía que soportar su encantadora mirada, no fue difícil viendo la situación en la que se hallaban.

-Creo que eso no es muy de vikingos que digamos.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Hipo, eso no importa!-Astrid volvió a poner su cabeza detrás de los hombros de Hipo.-Tengo miedo que algo malo te pase.- Hipo correspondió el abrazo de Astrid abrazándola a ella también.

-Nada me pasara, te lo prometo.

Audrey salió casi volando de la casa de Hipo con el acertijo ya resuelto. En cuanto salió encontró a Patapez y los gemelos hablando sobre el destello morado.

-¿Viste eso?-Pregunto Brutacio cuando Audrey se había acercado.

-¿El destello? Por eso vine.-con testo la pelirroja.-Es un punto clave.

-¿Es decir que ya sabes quién es el elegido del monstruo?-Pregunto Patapez.

-No.-Y antes de poder decir otra cosa Patán intervino.

-Soy yo.-Dijo señalándose con su pulgar.

-¿Tu?-Preguntaron los Gemelos tratando de contener la risa; se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Perdón por romperte la ilusión, primo. Pero no eres tu.-Audrey puso las manos en jarras.-Lo que iba a decir era que todavía no sé quién es el elegido, pero pronto lo sabremos. Pronto el Wyvern morirá.-explico con semblante serio.

-Audrey, ¿Qué decía la carta?-Pregunto Patapez.

-Sin escapatoria a la muerte.-Le tendió la mano para darle la carta. Patapez miro la carta y luego regreso a ver a Audrey.

-Pero, esto está en otro idioma.-Dijo con perplejidad.

-Sí, es latín. Lo aprendí a base de libros.-Audrey se acero a un lado de Patapez y señalo la palabra que estaba en medio.-Esa palabra esta al revés. Lo supe después de repetirla varias veces.-sonrió con brillo infantil.-El destello me hizo comprender una cosa: el Wyvern ya despertó.

-Entonces tenemos que prepararnos para enfrentarlo.-propuso Patán.

-No es así de sencillo. El elegido debe ir con el Wyvern.-Explico Audrey.

-Y ¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Patapez.

-No tengo idea alguna.-Admitió la ojiverde.

Hipo y Astrid seguían abrazados minutos después del suceso ocurrido, pero Dientuda decidió que era hora de regresar a Berk. Empujo con la nariz las caderas de ambos para llamar su atención; cuando los dos se separaron no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pues Dientuda tomo a Astrid, la lanzo al aire y la atrapo en su espalda, voló sobre Hipo y lo tomo por los hombros; una vez con buena altura lo lanzo al aire y lo atrapo en su espalda.

***Romantic Flight***

Dientuda comenzó a ascender lenta y suavemente hundiéndose en las espesas nubes. Arriba todavía había un poco de claridad, claridad que no tardaría en desaparecer, dio vueltas suaves y lentas para no marear a los vikingos, quienes disfrutaban del paseo admirando las nubes. Dientuda se inclinó hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda con suavidad repetidas veces hasta que dio una vuelta entera.

Inspirada por el momento, Astrid tomo a Hipo del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo haciendo que volteara el torso hacia ella para darse un beso altera corazones. Sin darse cuenta ambos vikingos que habían llegado a Berk, siguieron con el beso. Dientuda diviso a Audrey desde lejos, estaba con Patapez, Los gemelos y Patán. Se dirigió a ellos y prontamente Audrey la vio y aviso a los demás.

-¿Qué están haciendo Hipo y Astrid ahí arriba?-Pregunto Patán incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían con la poca luz que había.

-Aww, que lindos.-Dijo Audrey juntando las manos y poniéndolas a un lado de su mejilla izquierda con os ojos brillosos y un tono agudo y melodioso.

-Ujui, soldaditos del amor.-Le dijo Brutacio a Brutilda dándole un leve codazo a su hermana.

-A Patán le duele, eso es genial.-Comento Brutilda disfrutando del rostro desencajado de Patán.

Hipo y Astrid ni idea de que ya habían llegado a Berk y que sus amigos los estuvieran observando, al fin y al cabo el tiempo es infinito para los que aman. Y hubieran seguido con aquel romántico y lindo beso de no haber sido que la risa de cierto dragón en el que iban volando los hubiera interrumpido. Ambos se separaron totalmente sonrojados y se sonrojaron más cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos los observaban.

Dientuda Aterrizo y cuanto Hipo y Astrid bajaron de su espalda, la dragona corrió hacia Audrey y esta la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Y de pronto se escucharon fuertes rugidos provenientes del bosque, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque y de la oscuridad del bosque salieron Estoico y Bocón con un dragón atrapado.

-¡Rápido, Hipo! Necesitamos una jaula para este chico rudo.-Pidió Estoico a Hipo mientras sostenía el hocico del dragón. Hipo corrió hacia la academia para hacer lo que su padre le había dicho.

-¿Qué llevan ahí?-Pregunto Astrid mirando que Estoico y Bocón jalaban algo que parecía no estar ahí.

-Es un Metamórfala, lo encontramos en el bosque, y créeme, no fue fácil atraparlo.-Explico Bocón.

-Estoy realmente segura de eso.-añadió Audrey por lo bajo.

El dragón se había ocultado en el ambiente, pero eso no había impedido que los fornidos vikingos, Estoico y Bocón, lo hubieran atrapado y lo llevaran en ese mismo momento hacia la academia en donde lo esperaba una jaula ya abierta.

-Mañana comenzaras a trabajar con el.-dijo Estoico a Hipo quien recién había cerrado la puerta.

-¿No crees que es un poco peligroso? Ya sabes, está un poco inquieto.-comenzó a tratar de excusarse, pero Estoico lo miraba con una mirada que era bastante conocida para Hipo, esa miraba que decía claramente: "A ti no te importa si es peligroso, así que calla"

-Está bien, mañana trabajare con el.-acató Hipo las ordenes de su padre

-Todos vayan ya a descansar, mañana será un día pesado para todos nosotros.-Anunció Estoico y todos se dirigieron hacia sus casa para poder descansar un poco y estar listos para el día siguiente.

Porque realmente sería un día demasiado pesado para todos.

_**Por fin llega un momento clave de la historia ¿Les gusto lo que hice con la escapadita de Hipo y Astrid? Estoy segura que sí.**_

_**Y bueno, terminamos con otro capítulo más, es lindo escribir, a mí me gusta.**_

_**Con esto me estoy despidiendo de ustedes por ahora, pero tendrán más de mí en el siguiente capítulo. Si los hice feliz con este capítulo háganme feliz a mí también dejando sus hermosos Reviews y rolando la historia con sus amigos para que ellos también sean felices y creemos una sociedad feliz. Suena lindo ¿Cierto?**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	20. Decisiones

_**Capítulo 20, me siento orgullosa.**_

Capitulo 20: Decisiones.

Canción: The cove (HTTYD Soundtrack)

Hipo y Audrey estaban haciendo una especie de concurso con sus dragones como jueces. No era un gran concurso, o algo muy pretensioso, solo estaban dibujando.

Audrey dibujaba apresuradamente en su libreta con la lengua en la comisura del labio. Mientras que Hipo paseaba la mirada de Chimuelo a la libreta varias veces. En fin, era a sus dragones a quienes tenían que dibujar.

Era casi media noche, pero eso no le importaba a ambos. No tenían sueño y el asunto del dragón no los dejaba dormir a causa de las decisiones que habían tomado una hora antes de comenzar con su pequeño concurso de dibujo.

_Una hora antes._

Todos fueron a sus casas a descansar tal y como se los había ordenado Estoico; Menos dos personas. Hipo y Audrey si habían ido a casa, pero no a descansar, en cambio se habían sentado en la habitación de Hipo a hablar sobre el Metamórfala.

-¿Estas nervioso por lo de mañana?-Pregunto Audrey al ver que a Hipo se le había caído ya siete veces el lápiz.

-No…-Respondió nervioso mientras levantaba por séptima vez el lápiz.

-Como digas…-Audrey cruzo los brazos y se tiró de espaldas a la cama de Hipo.-Y entonces… ¿Cómo te va con Astrid?-Pregunto con tono pícaro.

Hipo garabateo erróneamente lo que estaba dibujando al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y no se volvió a Audrey, solo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿A qué… te re-refieres?-Pregunto nervioso.

-A lo que todos vimos hace un rato.-respondió entre risitas aun en la cama de Hipo.

Hipo solo se pudo poner más nervioso y más rojo ante el comentario de Audrey, pero encontraría una manera de salir de la conversación.

-Solo dime cuando se hacen novios y te dejo en paz.-añadió Audrey.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes la habilidad de meterte en mi cabeza?

-Deje de hacerlo, pensé que tal vez querrían que sus pensamientos fueran nada más suyos. Pero si quieres puedo entrar en tu cabeza en estos momentos.

-No gracias, así está bien.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos.

-Sobre el dragón.-Dijo Audrey un poco dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Hipo volteándose hacia Audrey.

-Creo que sería mejor que yo trabajara mañana con él.-Respondió levantándose de la cama para ver a Hipo.

-¿No crees que sería muy peligroso?-El tono con el que Hipo hablaba era serio y un poco preocupado.

-Sí, pero necesito hacerlo.-Respondió seriamente.-Quizás intente comerme en cuanto me vea, pero no me importa. Quiero hacer esto realmente.

-Está bien, Audrey. Mañana le diré a mi padre. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.-Respondió igual de serio que Audrey.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo.-Audrey sonrió e Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa.-Entonces… ¿si se la pasaron bien en la cueva, esa vez que fuimos a esquiar?-Pregunto Audrey pasándose su flequillo detrás de la oreja dejando ver otro ojo completamente.

-Salte de mi cabeza.-Mascullo Hipo sonrojado nuevamente.

-Como quieras.-Respondió Audrey regresando a ver a Chimuelo y Dientuda.- ¿Qué te parece un concurso de dibujo? Siempre los hago con Leonardo en Naufragio, pero, como vez, él no está aquí.-Sugirió.

-Claro ¿Qué dibujaremos?-Pregunto Hipo tomando su libreta y lápiz.

-A un par de iguanas negras.-Audrey volvió la cabeza hacia los dos dragones que la miraban fijamente.

Ambos estaban dibujando atentamente a sus dragones, mientras que los dragones posaban fabulosamente para ellos. Dientuda estaba sentada con las orejas levantadas y la cola rodeando sus patas; Chimuelo estaba acostado presumiendo su cola con su prótesis roja con un dragón blanco dibujado, estaba enseñando su dentadura chimuela con mucha simpatía, casi sonriendo.

Hipo y Audrey Estaban dando los últimos toques a sus dibujos cuando una ráfaga de viento entra por la ventana y apaga las velas, dejándolos totalmente a oscuras.

-rayos.-vocifero Audrey a oscuras.

-Creo que tendremos que continuar esto mañana.-Opino Hipo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de Audrey.

-¿Audrey?-Llamo sin tener respuesta. Volvió a llamar hasta que obtuvo un par de ronquidos por respuesta.

-Genial.-Mascullo Hipo y se levantó de la silla para ir a su cama tratando de no tropezar con Audrey.

Al día siguiente Hipo se las arregló para decirle a Estoico que no sería él quien trabajaría con el Metamórfala, sino Audrey. Claro que Estoico protesto, pero Hipo lo convenció.

Audrey sabía perfectamente que a un dragón salvaje le daban miedo las armas, asique dejo todas sus armas en la casa de Hipo… o eso pretendía.

_**Ta-da ¿Les gusto? Sé que es corto, pero el próximo capítulo será realmente emocionante, no les diré nada de lo que pasara para que sea un sorpresa.**_

_**Si les gusto dejen un Review para hacerme feliz, pásenle la historia a sus amigos para hacerlos feliz y ya saben, hacer una sociedad feliz.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	21. Asesino

Capitol 21: Asesino

Cancan: The Kill Ring (HTTYD Soundtrack)

Era el gran día. Audrey ya estaba en la puerta del ruedo lista para trabajar con aquel dragón, pero primero lo primero. Tranquilizarlo.

Hipo estaba detrás de Audrey, había estado preocupado toda la mañana, tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Así que lo único que le quedaba era preocuparse por Audrey.

-Audrey, ten cuidado con ese dragón.-Dijo suavemente.- ¿Estas segura de no traer ningún arma?

-Claro, deje mi espada en tu casa…-No término la oración. Desabrocho su chaleco, se lo quito y se lo dio a Hipo.-Mi chaleco es como una navaja suiza de armas; cuídalo por mí, por favor

-Claro.-Hipo se retiró con el chaleco de Audrey en la mano. Subió hacia la parte de arriba, hacia la parte segura, donde estaban sus amigos. Se paró junto a Astrid quien lo miro preocupado, pero no dijo nada.

Aquel chaleco pesaba exageradamente, pues llevaba muchas armas, por ejemplo la pistola de Audrey y muchas dagas, muchas, muchas dagas y fierros punzo cortantes también, llevaba también ¿Grilletes? Audrey tal vez si estaba loca.

La puerta del ruedo se abrió lentamente y Audrey accedió, sin ningún arma, sin nada para defenderse.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió y el Metamórfala salió repentinamente rugiendo. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el ruedo desesperadamente y luego vio a Audrey.

Audrey se acercó lentamente hacia el dragón con su mano extendida.

-Tranquilo…-Comenzó a decir.-No voy a hacerte daño.-Dijo.

El dragón ya estaba tranquilo y faltaba poco para que Audrey lo tocara pero…

El chaleco de Audrey se resbalo de las manos de Hipo cayendo al suelo, haciendo que la pistola se disparara. Alterando al Dragón.

Los ojos del dragón se dilataron completamente y lanzo una bola de ácido, la cual Audrey pudo esquivar rápidamente. El movimiento del dragón hizo que Audrey soltara un grito de susto lo suficientemente alto como para que Dientuda y otro dragón, lo escucharan.

Dientuda estaba en la casa de Hipo, aquel vuelo había dejado peor su ala, y esa vez no podía volar para nada. Pero eso no la detuvo, en cuanto escucho el grito de Audrey se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia el ruedo.

Mientras tanto, Audrey era perseguida por un dragón salvaje. Saltó y de su espalda salieron don alas de furia nocturna, justo en sus omoplatos. Pero el dragón la alcanzo rasgando sus alas haciéndola caer. Audrey se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr nuevamente. Aquel dragón estaba realmente furioso y su único objetivo ahí era Audrey.

Se oían varios murmullos alrededor del ruedo, algunos como "¡Audrey! "Otros "Alguien vaya a ayudarla" también se escuchaban varios gritos. De entre todos los presentes Hipo, Astrid y Estoico trataron de entrar al ruedo para ayudar a Audrey, pero las puertas no se podían abrir por un hechizo que Audrey había puesto en ellas. Un hechizo para que no se abrieran

El dragón seguía persiguiendo furiosamente a Audrey, trato de cortarle la cabeza, pero Audrey pudo esquivar cada uno de los ataques del dragón. Audrey trato de atacarlo con una esfera de energía azul, pero el dragón la esquivo perfectamente. La joven pirata trato de hacer aparecer aquellas alas negras nuevamente, pero el dragón la embistió antes de poder remontar el vuelo, encerrándola en sus garras, muy cerca de sus fauces.

Y entonces algo sorprendente pasó.

Un Pesadilla Monstruosa roja se posó sobre el ruedo rugiendo y extendiendo sus alas. Camino por las cadenas que servían de techo en el ruedo, hasta llegar a tierra. Lanzo una bola de fuego haciendo un gran hoyo, dejando también una gran nube de humo y entro al ruedo.

Dientuda vio a la pesadilla monstruosa casi unos treinta metros antes de llegar cerca de Audrey, claro que reconoció a la pesadilla monstruosa, lo conocía perfectamente. Comenzó a poner su mejor empeño en llegar al ruedo pese al dolor de su ala, el cual le impedía volar.

Audrey estaba bajo las garras del Metamórfala, creyendo que moriría ahí mismo, creyendo que había echado todo a perder. Se sentía a morir, sabía que no había forma de salvarse de esa. "Estoy fue, realmente, lo más estúpido que hecho en mi vida." Pensó "Y es la última estupidez que cometeré en mi asquerosa vida" sabía que había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas a lo largo de su vida pero ¿Acaso escapar de Isla del Naufragio a Berk para volver a ver a Hipo y conocer a Chimuelo había sido realmente lo más estúpido de su vida? Tal vez no lo sabría nunca.

La pesadilla monstruosa se lanzó sobre el Metamórfala, alejándolo de Audrey. Comenzaron a luchar a dientes y garras. La pesadilla monstruosa era mucho más fuerte que el Metamórfala, se podía ver a leguas de distancia. Su color era rojo intenso, era sencillamente hermoso. Sus dientes estaban cuidadosamente afilados al igual que sus garras. Dientas y Garras que dé podrían partir en dos en solo cuestión de segundos.

El humo ya se había disipado, dejando ver a Audrey que no estaba muerta. También le permitía ver que era lo que la había salvado de una muerte segura. Algo que simplemente no le agrado nada.

-Asesino.-susurro por lo bajo muy atónita y con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Qué hacía ahí ese dragón? "No…" pensó Audrey.

Oh, oh

Aquel extraño y desconocido pesadilla monstruosa clavo sus dientes cuidadosamente afilados en el Metamórfala lanzándolo cerca del hoyo por donde él había entrado. El Metamórfala se reincorporo y al ver la salida corrió hacia la libertad. Pero un Furia Nocturna lo embistió fuertemente haciéndolo caer. Al dragón negro pronto se le unió el dragón rojo, quienes, juntos, acorralaron al Metamórfala, rugiendo a la defensiva. Ninguno de ellos dejaría que aquel Metamórfala salvaje le hiciera daño a Audrey, nunca.

El Metamórfala trato de escabullirse por un lado, pero la furia nocturna fue más rápido y se lanzó contra él. La pesadilla monstruosa no tardo en ponerse encima del dragón salvaje, rugiendo y enseñando aquellos enormes dientes; la pesadilla monstruosa había clavado sus garras en el cuerpo de aquel Metamórfala… ¿Por accidente? Obvio, no.

Audrey veía todo lo ocurrido aun sentada en el ruedo, justo donde había quedado atrapada por el Metamórfala. Y entonces una persona apareció por el hoyo de donde había entrado la pesadilla monstruosa para salvarla.

-Papá…-mascullo sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ahí estaba, el gran rey de Isla del Naufragio, el capitán Hakon, estaba parado en el mismo lugar por donde había entrado Asesino, su dragón. Estaba mirando a Audrey con una mezcla de decepción y enojo. Hakon negó lentamente con la cabeza, decepcionado, frustrado tal vez. Pero no feliz ni contento, de eso nada. Su cara no reflejaba otra emoción que no fuera decepción y tristeza ¿Cómo se atrevía Audrey a hacer otra estupidez? ¿Sería que Hakon tendría que hacer una lista escribiendo cada tontería que había hecho Audrey a causa de sus ideas descabelladas? Tal vez.

Audrey que atónita al ver a su padre ahí, mirándola desde lo alto del ruedo, muy decepcionado de ella. ¿Qué le diría su padre? ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Feliz? No. ¿Contento? Menos. ¿La castigaría? Claro. ¿Él había mandado a Asesino a salvarla, o lo había mandado a buscarla para secuestrarla? No lo sabía.

Lo único que sabía era que, si su padre tenía una lista donde escribía una lista de cada estupidez que ella hacía, seguro que su escape a Berk encabezaría aquella lista que tal vez no existía.

Recordaba claramente todas las estupideces que había hecho desde que había cumplido los diez, la primera fue desobedecer las reglas de la isla, pero eso había llevado a bien, tal vez no contaba como estupidez. Pero el resto de sus "aventuras", incluyendo su recién escape a Berk, seguro si estarían en una lista.

Audrey no se podía mover de la sorpresa que le causaba la presencia de su padre. Y no era la única que miraba sorprendida al capitán, también Hipo y los demos lo contemplaban con sorpresa.

¿Qué castigo le pondría su padre a Audrey? Lo único que esperaba Audrey, era que no la encerraran en una torre en lo más recóndito de la isla sin Dientuda.

_**Y aquí esta, como muchos dicen, el principio del fin.**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Audrey ahora que su padre llego al fin a Berk? ¿Qué pasara con el Wyvern? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Leyeron con voz de comercial otra vez?**_

_**Si les gusto el capítulo, dejen un lindo Review y pásenle la historia a sus amigos, o recomiéndela. Para el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán muy serias.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo!**_


	22. Cuando el fin no justifica los medios

Capitulo 22: Cuando el fin no justifica los medios

Hakon se retiró del lugar de donde estaba, y en su lugar apareció Asesino, quien se dirigió hacia Audrey. El dragón la olfateo mientras ella, ya de pie, daba vueltas mirándolo desconcertada. Asesino la tomo de su cinturón y se dirigió al gran salón, donde su padre ya estaba esperándola con una buena reprimiendo.

Al llegar al salón, Asesino dejo caer a Audrey frente a su padre, que tenía los brazos cruzados con la misma expresión con la que la había visto en el ruedo. Ahí también estaban Hipo, Estoico, Chimuelo y Asesino iba entrando con Dientuda en la boca, sostenida por su montura.

-Papá, perdón. No tenía por qué hacerlo, fue estúpido.-Audrey comenzó a excusarse de algún modo, pero Hakon la interrumpió poniendo su mano frente a ella, haciéndola callar.

-Vamos a ir por partes, pequeña ratita.-Si, pequeña ratita, así le decía su padre de cariño.-Primero, devuélveme las cartas de navegación.-Ordeno extendiendo su mano.

-¿Qué cartas de navegación?-pregunto Audrey arrastrando las palabras, pero la mirada condenadora de su padre la hizo girar los ojos y decirle el lugar en donde las tenía guardadas.-En la montura de Dientuda.-dijo, Asesino comenzó a buscar en la montura del dragón, pero no encontró nada.-En la otra montura, dragón estúpido.-revelo.

Asesino solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Segundo, ¿Por qué te escapaste?-Pregunto Hakon a Audrey.-Pero antes, debes saber que ya estas castigada ¿Entendiste?-dijo con severidad.

-En primer lugar, ¿Cuál será mi castigo?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-No sé, tal vez te ponga bajo tierra.-dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

-Muy bien. En segundo lugar, tenía mis razones para venir aquí.-dijo.

-Pues tus razones deben de ser muy buenas para escaparte ¡Otra vez!-dijo casi gritando en las últimas palabras.

-Claro que son buenas.-Dijo con ánimos Audrey. Hakon, que ya conocía ese tonito de voz en Audrey, rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón.

-Si, Audrey, me puedes contar tus inventos de excusas en el camino.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Papá! ¡Esta vez sí es la verdad!-Dijo casi implorando, dando unos pasos hacia su padre.

-¿Enserio?-se volteó para estar frente a Audrey.- ¿Encontraste la fuente de la juventud o algo así?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-No.-dijo seriamente.

-Entonces, nos vamos ya.-ordenó retomando su camino hacia la salida.

-Esto es serio realmente.-dijo Audrey siguiendo a su padre.-Esta vez no son inventos míos.-dijo, pero su padre no le prestaba la más mínima atención, al ver eso, Audrey se elevó del suelo y se dirigió a su padre flotando suavemente hasta estar frente a él, donde volvió a posarse en el suelo.-El Wyvern ha despertado.-dijo ya suplicando.

-¿El Wyvern?-Pregunto.-Es una leyenda nada mas.-dijo.

-Claro que no.-Replico Audrey.-Esa cosa ha estado mandando sus esclavos para matar a uno de nosotros.-Explico.

-Espera un segundo.-interrumpió Hipo.- ¿Estás diciendo que la cosa de Humo que te ataco fue enviada por el Wyvern?-pregunto.

-Si.-Contesto Audrey con toda calma.

-Entonces si es real.-dijo Hakon.- ¿es por eso que viniste?

Audrey sabía perfectamente que la respuesta correcta era sí, pero no le mentiría a su padre, otra vez.

-No.-Respondió.-Pero eso no es el punto.-se cruzó de brazos.-El punto es que esa cosa ha despertado.

-¿Y desde cuando te diste cuenta de eso?-pregunto su padre.

-Desde que llegue aquí.

-Es decir que viniste hasta Berk por tu rebeldía, y fue aquí donde supiste que esa cosa era real.

-Si, y estoy segura que eso justifica ahora mis razones, pues es como si hubiera venido aquí a salvar el día.

-Eso, realmente, no justifica tus medios, Audrey.

-Dejando a un lado los medios, padre, ¿Podríamos enfocarnos en el asunto del Wyvern?-pregunto con inocencia.

Hakon se llevó una mano a la barbilla sopesando lo que diría, y después de unos minutos dijo:

-Hermano.-se dirigió a Estoico.-prepara tus naves, iremos por ese monstruo.-dijo.

-Perfecto, iré por mi espada.-dijo Audrey tomando camino hacia la salida, cuando una figura mucho más grande que ella la detuvo tomándola por la playera.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña renacuajo?-pregunto Harry, Audrey forcejeo un poco sin poder zafarse de las manos del gran herrero que alguna vez fue su instructor en el entrenamiento de dragones.

-¿Harry?-Pregunto sorprendida.- ¡Estoy acabada!-exclamo dramática.

-Claro que sí, pequeña.-dijo con su estruendosa voz.-Esta niña me dio una bebida para dormir y luego se largó.-dijo mirando a los demás, señalando a Audrey con el dedo índice de su gran mano libre.

-¿Te escapaste?-preguntaron Hipo muy sorprendido.

-Bueno…-Titubeo un poco.-Si.-termino de decir con la cabeza baja.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hipo, poniéndose frente a ella.

-¡Porque me tienen encerrada como un pájaro!-Grito hacia su padre más que para Hipo.-Por eso me escape.-dijo con severidad mirando fijamente a su padre.-Y lo haría mil veces más.-dijo, y repentinamente salieron de su espalda dos grandes alas negras, haciendo que Harry la soltara.

Al ser libre, se deslizo por un costado y salió volando. Dientuda le siguió, aprovechando que Asesino había tratado de detener a Audrey sin éxito.

Todos salieron del salón rápidamente para buscar a Audrey, pero no encontraron rastro alguno de la fugada pirata, solo el ruido que provenía de la casa Abadejo, de la habitación de Hipo más específicamente.

Corrieron rápidamente a la habitación de Hipo, solo para ver como Audrey se fugaba por la ventana de Hipo junto con Dientuda. Ambas volando rápidamente lejos de ellos como… ¿Huyendo?

-Hipo, reúne a la Academia, que busquen a Audrey, de inmediato.-Ordeno Estoico a Hipo, quien salió casi volando de su habitación a buscar a los demás.

-A veces me siento orgulloso de ella.-dijo Hakon mirando aun por donde Audrey se había ido.-Es una pirata excelente, ¿sabes?-dijo a Estoico, que ya estaba a un lado de su hermano.

-Hipo también es un vikingo excelente, a su manera, pero me hace sentir orgulloso.-dijo a su hermano.

Los vikingos ya estaban sobre sus dragones buscando a la fugada pirata. Se dividieron para cubrir más campo, pero Audrey era escurridiza.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-pregunto Astrid a Hipo, quienes iban juntos buscando a Audrey.

-No lo sé, lo único que espero es que no haya salido de la isla.-respondió Hipo.

-Pero, ¿Qué paso en el gran salón?-pregunto Astrid.

-Ella se escapó.-respondió.-De Isla del Naufragio, y también del gran salón.

-Al fin y al cabo es una pirata ¿no?-dijo mirando a Hipo con dulzura.

-Si, su espíritu es tan libre como el mar.-dijo Hipo sin darle importancia.-Como el mar…-repitió.

-Hipo…-dijo Astrid al ver que Hipo aterrizaba con Chimuelo en lo más alto de la isla, mirando el inmenso mar.

-Astrid….-regreso a mirar a Astrid.-Creo que ya sé dónde está Audrey.-dijo con seriedad mirando a Astrid.

_**Saililove-chan: Si, se termina, todavía no se en cuantos capítulos más, pero ya casi termina, faltan tal vez unos ocho o cinco. Y sobre la canción, fue brujería **___

_**Bueno, ¿les gusto? Si la respuesta es sí, dejen un Review, me da cosa esa palabra ¿saben? Creo que sería difícil repetirlo varias veces. Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review.**_

_**Nía, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	23. El comienzo del Final

Capítulo 23: El comienzo del Final.

Cuando Hipo y Astrid llegaron a la playa más cercana ya había comenzado a llover y estaban empapados. Cuando estuvieron frente al mar rápidamente encontraron a Audrey sentada en una piedra mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabello haciéndolo parecer más oscuro, tenía un arco en una mano y una flecha en la otra. Con la cabeza gacha su cabello cubría toda su espalda y parte de sus hombros, su flequillo quedaba volando frente a sus ojos. Dientuda estaba a un lado de la roca mirando melancólicamente a Audrey.

Hipo y Astrid la miraron por un par de minutos.

-Están aquí para llevarme con mi padre y no renegare.-comenzó a decir Audrey. En su voz había tristeza, astucia y lágrimas atoradas.-Pero deben saber algo.-puso la flecha en el arco y luego lo levanto.-todo está planeado.-susurro.

Estaban en la parte oeste de la isla, donde la puesta de sol se veía hermosa. Audrey apunto la flecha justo por donde horas más tardes se metería el sol. Soltó la flecha y esta salió disparada dejando una estela azul mientras las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ella siseaba. La flecha estaba ardiendo sin fuego.

Audrey bajo de la roca y fue escoltada hasta la aldea por Hipo y Astrid y sus dragones. Cuando llegaron al pueblo la lluvia se había reducido a pequeñas y finas gotas de agua. Hakon estaba esperando a Audrey frente al gran salón, mojado.

Hipo y Astrid dejaron a Audrey frente a su padre y se fueron a secar.

-Papá, solo quiero terminar con esto.-dijo Audrey con la cabeza gacha.

-Pensé que querrías quedarte más tiempo.-Dijo Hakon.

-Dudo que te quieras quedar a vacacionar.-Audrey levanto la mirada.

-Audrey, solo quiero hacer las cosas más fáciles.-Hakon levanto la cara de Audrey poniendo una mano sobre su mentón.

-Yo no.-se liberó de la mano de su padre.

-Como quieras.-Hakon hizo un ademan con la mano y Asesino se posó a un lado de él.-Asesino te llevara hasta Naufragio.

-Creí que me mandarías dentro de una caja encadenada dentro de un barco de alta seguridad escoltado por los dragones más feroces de la isla.-comento con sarcasmo seco.

-Confió más en Asesino que en un barco de alta seguridad.-dijo.-En cuanto a Dientuda; ella me acompañara dentro del barco, encadenada, como castigo por haberte traído aquí sin consentimiento.-dijo.

-Como quieras.-A un lado de Audrey paso uno de los hombres de Hakon para llevar a Dientuda al barco.-Solo trátenla bien.-musito.

Hakon subió a Audrey a la montura de Asesino y la ajusto para que no pudiera huir, pero huir no era el plan de Audrey. Una vez arriba de Asesino vio como el soldado se acercaba con unas cadenas a los dragones, Chimuelo y Dientuda, y conjuro un hechizo disimulándolo con un tosido falso.

Hakon se acercó a Asesino.

-Cuídala, es lo más valioso que tengo.-dijo al dragón con las manos en su hocico, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir, querido Asesino?-pregunto Audrey sarcástica.

-Llegaras a Naufragio en dos días.-Dijo Hakon apartándose del dragón.

-Ya lo sé.-Dicho esto, Asesino se elevó comenzando a tomar camino hacia el horizonte.

Estoico se paró junto a Hakon y ambos miraron la silueta de Asesino alejarse entre las nubes.

-¿Estás seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, Hermano?-Pregunto Estoico mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-No lo sé.-dijo dando una vuelta para quedar frente a él.-Siento que algo no encaja.-comenzó a caminar de arriba a abajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-indago Estoico en la situación.

-Me refiero a que en otra situación Audrey hubiera decidido quedarse aquí.-Hakon seguía caminando Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.-Pero se veía muy desesperada por regresar a Naufragio y realmente no lo entiendo.

-Tranquilo, estará bien.-dijo Estoico.-El poco tiempo que estuvo aquí me di cuenta de que era una persona muy lista y hábil en la lucha.-Estoico hablaba con tanta sinceridad.-No pasara nada.

-Eso espero.-Hakon dejo su rutina de caminado y miro fijamente a Estoico.-Ella es lo más valioso que me queda, ella es el único recuerdo vivo de su madre.-En los ojos grises de Hakon se reflejaba demasiada sinceridad y melancolía.

* * *

Asesino había volado por dos días seguidos, deteniéndose en pequeñas islas con manantiales para beber y pescar para comer algo en el camino. En la primera parada, Audrey había dicho que no tenía lo necesario para pescar, pero Asesino la descubrió cuando agito su cuerpo haciendo caer de su montura un arco y flechas, Audrey de mala gana había pescado en un lago cerca, de ahí en adelante no se negó a pescar.

Pero eso había sido antes, ahora apenas iba saliendo el sol y la silueta del muro de Isla del Naufragio se veía en el horizonte y con ella una sonrisa de astucia se dibujó en la cara de Audrey.

Asesino aterrizó en el cuartel en la cima del muro, donde ya lo estaban esperando. Audrey bajó del dragón y corrió hacia su casa. El pueblo estaba fantasma, el sol ya se había asomado, pero el muro de la isla se encargaba de ocultarlo un poco más de tiempo. Audrey pasó por la herrería de Harry, por la biblioteca de Rubén Batista, pasó por las casas que configuraban la callejuela que terminaba con el porche de su casa, la cual era el mismo edificio que el salón común o el gran salón.

Abrió la puerta y en lugar de cerrarla con cuidado la azotó con todas sus fuerzas. Corrió hacia su habitación donde se quitó la playera de Hipo y se puso su habitual atuendo; una camisa de manga larga color verde militar, unos pantalones negros, su cinturón que tenía la funda de su espada (También tenía uno con funda para flechas y otro que tenía las dos fundas). Se quitó las botas que comenzaron a rostizarle los pies y se las cambio por unas de cuero. Se cepillo el cabello y lo trenzó.

Bajo al camarote de su padre (El edificio era un barco que según la leyenda había naufragado en esa isla después de una fuerte tormenta) y rebusco en los cajones, saco mapas, cartas de navegación, papeles, tratados de paz y de todo los tipos. Cerró los cajones y su vista se quedó fija en un papel arrugado sobre la mesa. Lo miró por varios minutos y luego lo puso en el primer cajón del escritorio.

El sol ya había salido y todos los habitantes de la isla comenzaron a hacer sus deberes diarios. Audrey subió nuevamente a su biblioteca habitación y se posó en el balcón donde tenía vista hacia el muelle. Después de estar un par de minutos parada, sintió la presencia de alguien que estaba esperando.

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu viaje, soñadora?-pregunto la voz de su mejor amigo rubio. William.

-Muy bien, querido Willy, un troll casi me come porque mi nombre no es feo, después descubrí que el Wyvern era real y al final mi padre me encontró y me mando aquí.-respondió con sarcasmo.

-Es terrible.-dijo Willy con seriedad.

-Ya lo sé.-asintió.- ¿Te llego el mensaje?

-¿Qué mensaje?-Willy levanto una ceja volteando a ver a Audrey.

-Maldita flecha.-maldijo por lo bajo.-No importa.-hizo un ademan de indiferencia.-Necesitaba al escuadrón.-dijo mirando con seriedad al rubio de ojos pardos.

-Ya lo sé, por eso los cité en el cuartel.-respondió Willy con toda naturalidad.-Solo que no comprendo porque desobedecerás a tu padre otra vez.

-Tengo que hacerlo, William.-Audrey había dicho "William" y no "Willy", era algo serio.

-¿Por qué?

Audrey no respondió nada, solo saco de su bolsillo un fragmento de Diamante; lo coloco a la altura de los ojos de William entre sus tres primero dedos; y entonces las marcas de estrellas de ocho puntas que tenía en las muñecas comenzaron a brillar al igual que el resto que tenía en otras partes del cuerpo, como en los hombros o en los tobillos.

-Entonces no es solo una leyenda.-comento William asombrado.

-Nunca lo ha sido.-Volvió a guardar el cristal en su bolsillo.-Y yo soy la jodida elegida.-en el tono de su voz se percibía miedo y seriedad.

-Audrey…-Comenzó a decir Willy, pero Audrey lo interrumpió.

-William, mi padre estará en solo unas horas luchando contra un monstruo que le será imposible derrotar, tengo que ayudarlo.-dijo.

-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?-pregunto con encanto William.-Tal vez la pueda transportar hasta la isla, princesa.-William era un tipo encantador con esos ojos pardos y su sonrisa perezosa.

-Oh, señor William.-dijo con el mismo encanto.-No se preocupe por eso, tengo mi propio transporte.

-¿Sera un dragón negro, princesa?-Inclino un poco la cabeza y alzo la vista para ver a Audrey con sus hermosos ojos pardos.

-No, encantador caballero, es un navío.-dijo.-Y es el más rápido de todo el caribe.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Berk, dos días después de que Audrey se hubiera ido, todo comenzaba a retomar su normalidad. Por alguna extraña razón, después de que Audrey hubiera partido, Chimuelo e Hipo no salía a volar; habían suspendido las clases en la academia porque Estoico y Hakon preparaban ahí a su ejército.

Hipo por fin había decidido ir a ver a Chimuelo al establo que estaba atrás de su casa.

-Buenos días, amigo.-Saludo el castaño a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo no respondió nada.

-¿Chimuelo, estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era Chimuelo.

-¿Dientuda?-pregunto sorprendido esta vez.

El dragón respondió a su nombre volteando la cabeza. Hipo estaba atónito. Hakon se había llevado a Chimuelo en su navío, el cual estaba camino a una isla donde vivía un gigante dragón demonio.

-Esto mal, muy mal.-decía mientras inspeccionaba la situación.

Los barcos de Estoico y Hakon habían partido hacía dos horas, y en uno de los barcos de Hakon iba Chimuelo encadenado.

-¿Qué pasa, Hipo?-pregunto Astrid a las espaldas de Hipo.

-Astrid, algo muy malo paso.-Dijo Hipo casi perdiendo el control.

-¿Qué?-pregunto indagando.

-El capitán Hakon se llevó a Chimuelo en lugar de llevarse a Dientuda; ¡Se equivocó de dragón!-Hipo tomo a Astrid por los hombros y la sacudió levemente, perdiendo el control.

-Pero ¿Cómo paso?

-No lo sé.-Hipo se tranquilizó.-Pero lo único que sé es que iré por Chimuelo.-dijo decidido.

-Iré contigo.-Astrid se veía con decisión firme.

-No.-replico Hipo.-Es muy peligroso, Astrid, y sé que me dirás: Que a mí no me importa el peligro. Pero no me importa cuando se trata de mí, me importa cuando se trata de ti.-El tono de voz de Hipo era protector.

-No soy una princesita indefensa, Hipo.-Astrid trató de convencer a Hipo, pero el castaño se mantuvo firme ante su dedición de ir solo.

-Iré solo, Astrid, y no quiero que me sigas, por favor.-Hipo le dio la espalda a Astrid y se dubio a Dientuda.

-Ten cuidado, Hipo.-Dijo Astrid con tristeza.

-Lo tendré.-Hipo le dedico una débil pero sincera sonrisa a Astrid.- ¿Lista, chica?-pregunto al dragón.

Dientuda alzo el vuelo y ambos comenzaron a alejarse. Astrid miraba la silueta del dragón desaparecer entre las nubes.

-Tu abuela te hará caso de quedarse aquí, Hipo.-Dijo Astrid para sí misma alejándose de la casa de Hipo hacia la academia. Tenía un plan.

* * *

En Naufragio, en la cala escondida de Naufragio que solo Audrey sabia de su existencia, estaba Audrey y William apreciando aquel navío del que la pelirroja había hablado anteriormente.

-Pensé que se lo habías devuelto.-dijo William mirando hacia arriba, contemplando aquel hermoso navío.

-Pero se lo robe.-contesto con astucia.

-¿Cómo?-William volteo su cabeza hacia ella.

-Soy una pirata, querido.-Audrey comenzó a subir al gran navío por las escaleras.-Ya sabes que hacer ¿Cierto?-pregunto a William.

-Claro que si.-respondió solemne.

-Te imploro que no falles, por favor.

-Ni en sueños, Audrey.-le dedico una sonrisa a Audrey y esta se la devolvió y William tomo camino hacia el pueblo nuevamente, perdiéndose en el denso bosque de palmeras y arboles tropicales.

Aquel navío al que Audrey comenzaba a dar vida era majestuoso con sus velas azul marino; era el más rápido de la armada inglesa. _Era_ porque ahora Audrey lo tenía entre sus posesiones más valiosas.

Con cuarenta y tres cañones y velas enormes, todo el mundo sabía de la fama de aquel navío.

El Topacio negro.

Tenía tres cañones enormes en la proa y dos filas de diez cañones en cada flanco. El barco era enorme, sus camarotes eran demasiado lujosos, y contaba con tres niveles; los almacenes estaban en el último piso, junto con los calabozos; en el segundo piso se encontraban lo que era el polvorín, la quilla, unos cuantos camarotes, la cocina y comedor, ¡Imagínense el tamaño de aquel barco!, claro que los camarotes eran pequeños y la cocina y el comedor eran una sola habitación; Arriba se encontraba la cubierta principal, donde la puerta al camarote del capitán (El cual abarcaba toda popa) estaba debajo de la cubierta de timón donde se encontraba, obviamente, el timón, había un cuarto a unos metros del bauprés, donde se encontraban guardados los cañones de proa, también estaba ahí el cuarto de navegación y un pequeño almacén; en la cubierta del timón se adornaba el fondo con elegantes faroles a cada extremo y una elegante puerta tallada hacia un reducido armario.

El topacio negro, el navío más rápido de todo el caribe, estaba en las manos de una pirata de trece años. Y no desperdiciaría su velocidad para nada.

* * *

En cuanto a la flota de Hakon y Estoico, habían navegado ya tres horas hacia el santuario de Nigram, el cual era una isla rocosa entre muchas más que salían del agua a modo de "laberinto" de rocas. Su destino estaba a una sola hora, era muy extraño; de Berk a Naufragio se hacían dos días a dragón y cinco en barco, pero de Berk al santuario se hacían cuatro horas en barco y una y media en dragón, el mismo tiempo que se hacía desde Naufragio hasta el santuario.

Aquella isla se encontraba justo en medio de los polos, ni un grado más, ni un grado menos. Era justo en medio de los polos.

-0-0-0-0-

Los barcos atracaron en la arenilla de rocas negras y la bestia que vivía dentro de la gran montaña supo de su presencia, y no contenta con las almas, su furia despertó lista para desatarla contra los invasores.

-Mantengan los cañones y las armas listas.-ordeno Hakon a sus hombres. Todos obedecieron.

Y cuando los dos hermanos tocaron aquella grava negra, no había vuelta atrás; la sangre se derramaría.

**_¡Listo! ¿Qué les pareció? Para mí es muy interesante._**

**_Bueno, háganme feliz dejando sus Reviews, por favor: D_**

**_Opinen que les pareció, espero poder actualizar pronto._**

**_Si ya no hay más que decir… nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	24. Wyvern

Capitulo 24: Wyvern

Canción: Battling the Green death

Estoico y Hakon revisaron la isla con la mirada mientras los tripulantes de las naves bajaban. Aquella isla se veía aterradora a pesar de que era de día; la roca era color negra y la rodeaba una bruma que era producto de la densa niebla que había en el cielo.

-Preparen los cañones.-ordeno en voz baja Hakon.

El sonido de las balas caer dentro del cañón retumbaron pesadamente y después de eso, el infierno se desató.

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido, agudo y penetrante; todos se cubrieron las orejas protegiéndose de aquel espantoso sonido. Y entonces, desde el interior de la montaña más alta, surgió aquella bestia que era capaz de causarle pesadillas a tus pesadillas.

El Wyvern.

Aquella criatura era hermosa si le quitaban la parte de ser un demonio. Era grande y fina, estaba cubierta de hermosas y brillantes escamas morado oscuro. Su cuello fino y largo. Aquellos cuernos negros que se doblaban hacia atrás como cimitarra y su mandíbula fina como la de una gacela. Era enorme, sí, pero también era muy hermosa. No era tan grande como un Seadragonus giganticus maximus, pero si era grande. Su cola era fina como la de un lagarto e iba decorado con espinas negras, espinas gigantes. Por encima de su cabeza se alzaban sus puntiagudas orejas, muy cerca de sus cuernos. Sus finas patas terminaban en afiladas y brillantes garras.

Pero lo más hermoso de aquella criatura eran sus alas. Aquellas alas de una sola membrana que tenía dobladas a cada uno de sus flancos. Se veía que eran grandes, muy grandes y elegantes.

Aquella hermosa criatura había salido rugiendo estruendosamente de su escondite de hace mil años.

-¡Fuego!-Gritaron al unísono los dos hermanos.

Los vikingos y los piratas obedecieron a sus jefes y ambos lanzaron sus proyectiles contra la bestia.

El Wyvern los precipito con sus grandes ojos morados y lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego violeta contra los proyectiles. Todos quedaron reducidos a cenizas. Fue así como ambos bandos comenzaron a atacar y alejarse de los barcos, en cualquier caso, huir en sus navíos sería la única solución.

En el mar, no muy lejos de ahí, se podía apreciar un hermoso y gran navío. El más rápido del caribe estaba haciendo gala de su fama. Aquel navío conocido como "El topacio negro" iba casi volando sobre el agua. Su capitán estaba empeñando un fuerte hechizo de vientos, controlando aquellos fuertes vientos a su favor; también había improvisado velas laterales con las lujosas cortinas del camarote del capitán para dar más velocidad.

-¡Vamos, preciosa!-exclamaba con apuros.-dicen que eres el más rápido del caribe. ¡Demuéstralo!-Decía, como si aquel barco la fuera a escuchar.

Aunque no era su mayor prioridad que el barco la escuchase, si era su mayor prioridad llegar cuanto antes a aquella isla.

-¡Todos vayan al lado sur de la isla, pronto!-vociferaban en ordenes los jefes pirata y vikingo mientras que todos obedecían.

-¡Hakon!-llamo una voz a las espaldas del capitán pirata

Era Harry, y se acercaba a toda velocidad con una espada en su mano.

-Ve con los demás.-dijo Hakon mientras caminaba hacia una de las naves.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Audrey viniera?-pregunto deteniéndolo por el hombro.

-¡porque ella me importa y no resistiría perderla!-respondió liberándose del agarre de su amigo.

Aquella bestia estaba furiosa y lo demostró lanzando una gran ráfaga de fuego para obstruir el paso del ejército.

-¡Hakon!-llamo Estoico.-hay que llevar a los hombres lejos de aquí.-propuso una vez cerca de su hermano.

-Dudo que eso sea necesario.-tercio Bocón señalando con su mano buena al monstruo.

El Wyvern ya no les daba tanda atención a los vikingos y los piratas; ahora su atención estaba centrada en un Furia Nocturna que lo había atacado por sorpresa.

Era Hipo e iba sobre Dientuda volando a toda velocidad, arremetiendo fuertes golpes de fuego azul contra el Wyvern, quien, harto de los juegos del dragón negro, levanto su pata de reptil y la blandió frente al furia nocturna sin rozarlo si quiera, pero una fuerte onda de energía lo lanzo lejos y luego, una vez que el dragón y el jinete estaban en el suelo, se aproximó hacia ellos preparando fuego azul.

Y entonces, fuertes proyectiles de fuego golpearon al Wyvern distrayéndolo del furia nocturna, dándole oportunidad a Hipo y Dientuda de salir de la situación.

Cuatro dragones surgieron de detrás del dragón morado. Una corta leña, un cremallerus, una pesadilla monstruosa y un Skrill.

-¡Escuadrón de la isla del Naufragio a sus órdenes, señores!-vocifero William con júbilo y luego se dirigió al resto de los jinetes.- ¡Chicos, pongan atención! ¡Audrey dijo que no podemos hacer nada contra este monstruo!-decía mientras esquivaba los ataques del dragón demonio.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-pregunto la rubia.

-¡Distráiganlo!-ordeno.- ¡Y traten de no morir!-dijo más para los gemelos castaños que iban sobre el cremallerus.

-¡Si capitán!-asintieron todos.

William descendió a un lado de Hakon y Estoico y bajo de su dragón.

-¡William!-llamo el capitán.- ¿Dónde está Audrey?-pregunto desesperadamente

-No se preocupe, señor, ella llegara en cualquier minuto.-respondió.

-¿Dónde está Hipo?-tercio Estoico al no ver a su hijo.

-No se preocupes, señor.-dijo William.-Yo lo buscare.

-Pero no sabes siquiera como luce, William.-dijo Hakon.

-Pero si se en que dragón llego aquí.-contesto mientras subía a Rayo, su Skrill.

Mientras tanto, el escuadrón de dragones de Naufragio estaba distrayendo al Wyvern de varias maneras, como lanzándole bolas de fuego o volando alrededor de su cabeza; de vez en cuando sus jinetes vociferaban insultos y sus dragones rugían en una especie de traducción.

William también había ayudado a distraer al Wyvern cuando iba en busca de Hipo.

-¿Listo, chico?-pregunto el rubio acariciando la cabeza de su dragón.-Vamos, encuentra a tu buena amiga Dientuda.-en cuanto el dragón escucho aquello, apresuro el vuelo directo a los barcos de Hakon, donde caían varias piedras a causa de los bruscos movimientos del dragón.

Hipo estaba en el barco insignia liberando a Chimuelo de las ataduras cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba; no le prestó atención, pero Dientuda si y fue ella quien salió a la cubierta donde encontró a William sobre Rayo. Momentos después, Chimuelo e Hipo salieron volando del almacén del barco, dirigiéndose hacia el Wyvern.

-Vamos, chica.-dijo William.-Audrey llegara pronto, vamos con el capitán Hakon.-dijo y luego Rayo remonto el vuelo y Dientuda se dirigió hacia el capitán.

Hipo rápidamente se unió a los jinetes de Naufragio, pero no en son de distracción, sino en son de destrucción; él ya había acabado con un dragón más grande anteriormente, y otro no haría daño. Hipo lanzo una bola de fuego contra el dragón y rodeo su cuello y cuando iba a volver a atacarlo, una bola de fuego le gano la jugada provocando una nube de humo alrededor de todos.

Y luego aquel grito que tanto conocía.

Hipo y Chimuelo volaron a toda prisa hacia el grito que caía al vacío y luego atraparon al dueño de aquel grito.

-¡Astrid te dije que no vinieras!-reprimo Hipo a Astrid cuando esta se sentó detrás de él sosteniéndose de la cintura del castaño.

-¡Te dije que te acompañaría y no me hiciste caso!-se defendió.

-¡debiste haber obedecido!-Hipo se iba dirigiendo hacia tierra.

-¡De las tantas cosas que no me gustan, verte en peligro figura en esa lista!-dijo abrazando más a Hipo.

-Y veo que no viniste sola.-añadió cuando miro al resto de los vikingos en el cielo junto con los piratas de Naufragio.

Llegaron a tierra y cuando Hipo iba a remontar el vuelo con Chimuelo, observaron como un barco se acercaba a toda prisa.

-¿Me extrañaban?-pregunto Audrey desde el nido de cuervos. Miro al Wyvern y frunció el ceño.-Tú me has causado varios problemas, lagartija.-musito.- ¡Fuego!-Grito.

Los cañones lanzaron fuertemente las balas; los jinetes que estaban cerca del dragón rápidamente se dispersaron. Las balas dieron en el blanco creando otra nube de humo. Y cuando creían que aquella bestia había caído, se volvió a levantar.

-¡Audrey!-llamo Harry.- ¿amarraste el timón con algo?-pregunto.

-¿Qué?-Audrey no podía escuchar con todo el ruido de las rocas.

Y entonces el barco golpeo fuertemente con una roca y se volcó. Audrey perdió el equilibrio y cayó directo al agua. Se escucharon llamados, murmullos, gritos y luego el sonido del agua.

Hakon, Harry, Estoico, Astrid, Hipo y Chimuelo apenas iban a ir a la ayuda de Audrey cuando alguien más se les adelanto. Claro que irían a su rescate; Audrey no sabía nadar.

-Valiente marinero de agua dulce que eres, Audrey.-Había dicho Harry en otra ocasión cuando ella había resbalado del muelle y Harry tuvo que sacarla después de darse cuenta de que era una de las habilidades que ella no tenía.

Pero en ese preciso momento ninguno de ellos fue a rescatarla.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Audrey abrió los ojos debajo del agua, y entonces se toparon con unos ojos naranjas; minutos después sintió que algo afilado y fuerte la llevaba de nuevo al exterior.

Luego volvió a sentir el aire en sus pulmones y los brazos de su padre sosteniéndola.

-¿estás bien?-preguntaron varias voces a su alrededor que no era capaz de identificar.

-Audrey, ya estás bien.-dijo cálidamente su padre. Audrey tosió y luego se liberó rápidamente los brazos de su padre.

-¡Hipo!-llamo Audrey a la vez que le lanzaba una espada a Hipo.

-Estás loca.-dijo Hipo.

-Audrey.-Hakon tomo de los hombros a Audrey.-No tienes que hacer esto.

-Tengo que hacerlo.-dijo decidida.-es lo que hacemos a diario o ¿no? Somos piratas.-Audrey sonrió y su padre le devolvió aquella sonrisa.-perdóname, papá.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-ambos se abrazaron por un instante hasta que el rugido de Dientuda los separo.

-Ya voy, Toothy.-Audrey corrió hasta el dragón y lo monto de un salto y luego ambas salieron volando en picada, arriba, arriba y más arriba.

-¡Ahí viene!-anuncio James, el chico pelinegro que iba sobre un pesadilla monstruosa morado.

-Ya saben que hacer, chicos.-dijo William, y todos comenzaron a alejarse del Wyvern.

-¿sabes para que este estúpido chaleco?-pregunto Audrey a Dientuda mientras iban ascendiendo.-Es para averiguar qué tan rápida eres.-Audrey abrocho las cuatro correas al arnés y Dientuda rugió en satisfacción.

El fuerte zumbido que hacían los furia nocturna al descender comenzó a hacerse más fuerte conforme iba más cerca del Wyvern.

-¡Willy!-llamo estela al rubio.

William volteo a ver. ¡El Wyvern se quería comer a Estela! La estaba arrastrando con su inhalación.

-¡Estela!-William ya iba por la rubia cuando escucho que alguien más lo llamaba.

-¡William!-era Audrey e iba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Ya no teniendo tiempo de decir algo más, hizo señales para que se colocara debajo de ellas.

-¿Lista?-Audrey acaricio un costado de la cabeza de Dientuda y cuando estaban cerca del Wyvern.

¡Boom! Dientuda lanzo un misil de fuego azul. Y Estela se precipito hacia abajo gritando.

-Es toda tuya, William.-dijo Audrey cuando dio la vuelta cerca de él.

Estela cayó justo en los brazos de William y este la llevo hasta la tierra a salvo y entera, tal vez ya se había ganado su corazón con eso.

Audrey comenzó a volar alrededor del Wyvern para saber por dónde atacar. Hipo no tardo en unírseles y ambos comenzaron a volar entrelazada mente alrededor del dragón morado.

Cuando el Wyvern comenzó a enfadarse de ellos y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego morado hacia ellos, Audrey le hizo señales a Hipo para que ascendiera, Hipo obedeció y comenzó a ir directo a las nubes.

Audrey dio una vuelta alrededor del cuello del Wyvern y ascendió, dio una vuelta en U y comenzó a precipitarse rápidamente hacia el dragón.

-Cuenta la leyenda que eres muy rápido.-decía mientras se dirigía con fuerza hacia el Wyvern.-veamos qué tanto es real.

Cerca del dragón, Dientuda lo golpeo con una fuerte bola de fuego azul, tal vez la más fuerte que había hecho en su vida; pues el Wyvern cayó de un costado gruñendo y chillando.

Estaba más furioso que antes.

_**¡Hola! ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.**_

_**Bueno, es triste informarles que esto es casi ya el final.**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Audrey e Hipo? ¿Podrán contra el Wyvern? ¿Sobrevivirán ambos a la furia del dragón demonio? ¿Están leyendo esto con voz de comercial? xD**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo, kemosabes.**_


	25. Tu eres rapido pero yo mas

Capítulo 25: Eres rápido… pero yo más.

Canción: Counter Attack

Aquella bestia rugió nuevamente rompiendo varios tímpanos. Extendió aquellas enormes y hermosas alas y comenzó a batirlas. Elevo el vuelo fácilmente, su complexión fina el vuelo, haciéndolo más rápido y esquivo.

Hipo voló cerca del Wyvern y este comenzó a perseguirlo por entre las rocas. Audrey se incorporó a la persecución. Ambos eran grandes jinetes, de acá para allá. Uno junto al otro andaban entre los laberintos de piedra mientras aquella cosa los perseguía rompiendo todo a su paso. Hipo y Audrey no se molestaban en esquivarlo, lo que querían lograr era llegar a un lugar libre para terminar con esa cosa.

Le dieron varias vueltas a la isla, y pensaron que era momento de ocultarse en las nieblas. Ambos primos comenzaron a ascender, mientras aquella bestia les pisaba los talones.

Llegaron a la niebla, ocultos de la vista de todos.

Entonces bolas de fuego azul y rayos de energía también azul, comenzaron a atacar al Wyvern, pero cada uno iba de una dirección diferente.

Cansado del juego, el Wyvern lanzo una ráfaga de rayos mientras daba vueltas para no fallar.

Pero fallo.

Con la luz que le daba su ataque, pudo diferenciar que solo había un dragón y que estaba esquivando perfectamente sus ataques. El Wyvern comenzó a perseguir a aquel dragón sin jinete por las nubes. El Furia Nocturna le lanzaba bolas de fuego azul y el Wyvern respondía con rayos morados.

De la nada, llego un potente rayo azul que golpeo contra el Wyvern, pero a este le hizo daño mínimo. La furia nocturna, sabiendo lo que significaba, voló en dirección de donde provenía el rayo; el Wyvern lo siguió.

A gran velocidad, la furia nocturna comenzó a descender con la furia de cientos de titanes persiguiéndolo. No se estresaba por la velocidad, pues iba sin jinete. El Wyvern varias veces lanzo rayos que el furia nocturna esquivo. Cuando salieron a la visibilidad, otro furia nocturna emergió de las rocas; este iba con dos jinetes.

El primer furia nocturna diviso una torre de piedra natural que terminaba en lo que alguna vez fue un pico afilado que ahora estaba roto dejando superficie plana. Voló alrededor de aquella roca un poco más suave, aun descendiendo.

El Wyvern, gracias a su tamaño, no pudo hacer la misma maniobra que la furia nocturna. Fue por eso que se posó sobre la roca, extendiendo sus alas y rugiendo; dejando a la vista de todos, su hermosa anatomía.

Murmullos de sorpresa se escucharon por parte de los vikingos y los piratas que lo apreciaban desde lejos. Pero ese no era el caso de los jinetes que iban sobre Chimuelo.

El segundo Furia Nocturna se precipito fuertemente contra el dragón que estaba posando, le lanzo una bola de fuego para llamar su atención y lo logro.

El Wyvern se volteó y los miro, iba a reaccionar, pero bastante tarde.

Audrey salto de Chimuelo con espada en mano y se lanzó contra el Wyvern, quedando sobre su cuello. El gran dragón comenzó a sacudir su cuello violentamente lanzando a Audrey al aire. Fue entonces cuando Hipo salto de Chimuelo haciéndolo caer.

Hipo y Audrey se precipitaron al cuello del dragón con las espadas levantadas sobre la cabeza, sostenida con ambas manos. El Wyvern erizo sus espinas y extendió sus alas listo para levantar el vuelo, pero los primos alcanzaron primero su cuello. Cercenándolo en el acto.

La filosa espada con diamantes incrustados de Hipo fue el primero en tocar el cuello del Wyvern. La Hanger negra de Audrey fue la que le hizo segunda a Hipo. Ambas cortaron el cuello de la bestia.

En cuanto la cabeza fue separada del resto del cuerpo, se creó una explosión dejando una nube negra y muchas piedras cayendo desde arriba.

Dientuda se apresuró a atrapar a la primera sombra negra que diviso que tenía vida, sin importarle quien fuera. Chimuelo, que se había logrado sostener de la torre de piedra, se lanzó por la silueta que iba cayendo frente a él.

Hipo fue bruscamente atrapado por Dientuda mientras esquivaban las rocas que caían desde arriba. Cuando llegaron fuera del humo, Hipo levanto las manos en victoria… entonces recordó algo.

-¿Dónde está Audrey?-pregunto espontáneamente.

Dientuda abrió los ojos de par en par y tomo el vuelo de vuelta. Hipo casi pierde el equilibrio, pero pudo sostenerse de la montura del dragón.

Audrey, por otra parte, fue rescatada por Chimuelo, y se las ingenió para controlar su prótesis y levantar el vuelo. Esquivando las rocas, con poca visibilidad, logran salir vivos en un tramo.

Justo cuando estaban por salir de la gran nube de humo, frente a los ojos de Audrey y Chimuelo, se dibuja una silueta negra. Cuando se acercaron más, notaron que era Dientuda junto con Hipo.

-No…-dijo Audrey casi inaudiblemente, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Hipo miro como se acercaban a Chimuelo y Audrey, y antes de poder hacer algo… ambos dragones chocaron y sus jinetes cayeron, mientras que ellos habían quedado atorados de la montura del otro.

Hipo y Audrey se tomaron de los brazos y se unieron. Audrey saco aquellas alas negras de su espalda, y tratando de protegerse a ambos con ellas, comenzó a cerrarlas en torno a ellos; pero una roca las golpeo, haciéndolas desaparecer.

Dejando sin protección a ambos.

_**Esta noche no sé qué decir.**_

_**Así que solo les diré, hasta la próxima.**_


	26. Niebla y luz de estrellas

Capítulo 26: Niebla y luz de estrellas.

Canción: Where's Hiccup?

La densa nube de niebla comenzó a disiparse. Estoico y Hakon buscaban junto a los demás a Hipo y Audrey. Pero ninguno daba señal de vida. Cuando todos creían que jamás los volverían a ver, escucharon unos débiles sollozos cerca de ahí y todos se dirigieron hacia la fuente de los sollozos.

Lo que encontraron congelo su sangre.

Los dragones comenzaron a aullar de una forma extraña; a su pesar, se unieron Chimuelo y Dientuda. Los vikingos se quedaron desconcertados con la reacción de los dragones.

Los sollozos provenían de una pequeña figura de cabello rojo que estaba sentada en el suelo con alguien entre sus brazos. Al escuchar el canto de los dragones, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Estoico y Hakon comenzaron a caminar torpemente hacia la pequeña figura, pero al mirar más de cerca, Estoico cayó al suelo de rodillas, derrotado. Hakon coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Hipo estaba muerto.

La reacción de los jóvenes vikingos fue desgarradora. Astrid, Los gemelos, Patán y Patapez se quedaron realmente en shock; la primera vez había sido un susto. Esta vez era real. Astrid no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Vikingos y piratas se quitaron su sombrero en respeto a los fallecidos. Los dragones no habían dejado de aullar en ningún momento; sin embargo Chimuelo no aullaba, gemía dolorosamente. Hipo había perdonado su vida a pesar de las creencias del vikingo; Hipo había sido el único vikingo capaz de derribar a uno de su especie, y en lugar de matarlo como el resto, lo ayudo a volver a volar. Hipo era su única familia, su verdadera familia.

Estoico había querido correr hacia su hijo, pero Hakon lo había detenido del hombro.

Los sollozos de Audrey cesaron.

Un fugaz recuerdo atravesó la mente de la pelirroja. Estaba destrozada. Llevo su mano dentro de su camisa y tomo un objeto de metal y lo arranco de su cuello. Era un collar. Lo puso sobre la herida del abdomen del castaño y luego apoyo su cabeza sobre él. Después pronuncio unas palabras que apenas eran audibles.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus ojos mejillas, presiono con fuerza el collar contra la herida que todavía emanaba sangre. Trato de tranquilizarse y comenzó a recordar aquellos tiempos cuando ambos eran pequeños y jugaban con inocencia en la nieve; cuando ambos pasaban horas dibujando hasta quedar dormidos en la sala. Cuando ambos eran realmente felices y no sabían.

A pesar de ser un hombre fuerte, a Estoico se le escapo una pequeña lágrima de los ojos; Astrid estaba igual, destrozada. Todos estaban destrozados.

Audrey volvió a recitar palabras, ahora con voz trémula.

Sus lágrimas llegaron hasta el collar y colaron hasta la herida del muchacho. El collar comenzó a brillar, pero ella no se inmuto, se quedó quieta, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su primo. El collar brillo con más intensidad; la herida del chico comenzó a brillar también.

Aquel extraño collar dorado con un rombo y pequeños diamantes colgando de él, con el nombre _Audrey _grabado en él, comenzó a brillar con la intensidad de una estrella. Los diamantes reflejaban aquella luz.

Al notar la brillante luz, todos pusieron sus ojos en ambos primos.

Audrey no se movía, el collar seguía brillando, el corazón de Hipo no latía. El collar comenzó a tomar más intensidad a medida que Audrey más apretaba a Hipo contra ella, manchando más su camisa con sangre.

Fue entonces que comenzaron a brotar estrellas de cuatro puntas, tanto de la herida de Hipo como del collar. Se hizo un espectáculo de luces. Elegantes tiras de luz comenzaron a bailar entre ellos y la multitud presente. Una estrella de buen tamaño surgió como una flor renaciente de entre ambos. Todos miraban sorprendidos. ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntaban.

Audrey separo un poco el cuerpo de Hipo del suyo, y miro fijamente sus ojos cerrados.

-Audrey…-Hipo abrió los ojos perezosamente. Los sentía enormemente pesados. A Audrey se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.-… Tía Isancy te manda saludos.-dijo débilmente.

Audrey sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y abrazo al castaño, y este le devolvió el abrazo.

Hipo había vuelto a la vida.

Todos gritaron de felicidad. Estoico comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Los jóvenes vikingos comenzaron a saltar. Chimuelo y los demás dragones rugieron jovialmente.

Después de unos segundos de abrazarse, Audrey perdió la conciencia y todos se dirigieron hacia ambos chicos.

* * *

Estaba acostada sobre una cama, su cabello caía en bucles sobre sus hombros. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas persianas rojas. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y su dragón se acercó rápidamente a ella. La miro con aquellos ojos verdes y grandes como si fuese la primera vez que se veían. De la garganta del dragón surgían pequeños sonidos. Ella sonrió.

-No tenías que hacerlo.-Dijo él. Desde el fondo de la habitación.

Su mirada estaba un poco borrosa, pero luego se adaptó un poco y pudo diferenciar a la persona que hablaba con ella.

-No digas tonterías.-respondió con voz ronca.

-No son tonterías.-replico Hipo firmemente.- ¿Qué fue realmente lo que hiciste?

-Sacrificio.-Respondió Audrey con la mirada perdida.-Es una hechizo que, realmente, no sé cómo explicar.-dijo.-Solo sé que ya no puedo usar magia.

-Ya lo sé.-dijo el con tristeza.-Tu papá me lo dijo.-Hipo se acercó a Audrey.- ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?-pregunto al notar que el cabello de Audrey ya no era ni lacio ni naranja, sino ondulado y marrón oscuro.

-Lo lacio era un hechizo, lo marrón es mi color natural.-respondió.-Los hechiceros con un poco complicados ¿Savvy?-explico con picardía.

-Como digas.-dijo Hipo.-Ven.-le hizo un ademan con la mano.-quiero que veas algo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya sé cómo luce el muro de Isla del Naufragio, Hipo. Prefiero no verla.-rezongo.

-No importa, ven.-repitió.

-Está bien.-contesto a regañadientes, y de la misma forma de levanto de la cama.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de madera; estaban en un barco, no en la tierra. Atravesaron la puerta y llegaron a una habitación más grande que era el camarote del capitán. En otro extremo de la sala había una puerta doble.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y una vez frente a ella Hipo se detuvo.

-¿Lista?-pregunto, sonriente.

-¿Para ver el muro de Naufragio? Si.-contesto, sarcástica y puso una mano sobre la puerta dejando ver parte de su antebrazo.

Hipo tomo el brazo de Audrey y lo observo.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto remangando la manga azul. Audrey llevaba la camisa de William porque la de ella se había manchado de sangre.

-Otro hechizo, era para desaparecer algunas cicatrices.-respondió levantando el otro brazo y mostrando la cicatriz de una quemadura.- ¿Ves?

-Si.-Dijo soltando el brazo de Audrey.-Luego me enseñas todas. Ahora tengo que mostrarte algo.-dijo con apresuro.

-Está bien. Vamos.-dijo Audrey.

Hipo tomo el cerrojo de la puerta y tiro de él. La puerta se abrió, pero los ojos de Audrey todavía no se adaptaban a la luz, estaba prácticamente ciega. No podía distinguir el lugar en donde estaba. Era un misterio.

**_Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Los hice llorar? No creo. ¿En qué lugar estará Audrey y los demás?_**

**_Bueno, este es, prácticamente, el penultimo capitulo._**

**_Comenten que les pareció, me haría feliz _**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias a por sus lecturas._**


	27. El regreso

**_Primero. Perdón por la tardanza, todavía no podía procesar bien la idea, pero aquí esta, espero que les guste. Y les aseguro que esto no será lo último que verán de mi… *inserte risa malvada aquí*_**

Capitulo 27: El regreso.

Canción: Coming Back Around

-Por los dioses.-fue lo primero que apenas pudo decir Audrey cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

Pequeños caballos alados se perseguían pasando frente a Audrey; Grifos e Hipogrifos volaban entre las nubes mientras algunas esfinges* los perseguían juguetonamente; Entre las rocas, algunos animales híbridos entre dragones y tigres descansaban pacíficamente. Y a lo lejos, una enorme isla con un castillo hecho de roca; colosalmente con cinco torres, forma cuadrangular y muchas ventanas; conectaba al muelle con un puente alto y largo del cual no se veía rastro de pilares.

(Magia)

-Como se enteran de rápido estas gentes.-dijo Hakon poniéndose a un lado de la sorprendida pirata.

-Si lo creo.-dijo sin perder la vista de la isla.

Hakon tomo un mechón de cabello de Audrey entre sus dedos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto mirándola sarcásticamente.

-Era para no peinarme.-respondió.

-¿Por qué este color?

-No lo sé.

William se acerco a Audrey.

-¿Qué paso, pequitas? Te nos desmayaste-dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Es que separarte de tu otra alma es tan cansado.-respondió con el mismo tono.

-Que graciosa.-dijo.- ¿Ya tienes tus cicatrices otra vez?-pregunto.

-Si.-levanto la manga de la camisa revelando varias cicatrices pequeñas de rasguños y quemaduras.-Creo que ya las extrañaba.

-Si claro.-dijo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan navegando?

-Una semana.

Audrey se atraganto con nada.

-¿Una semana?-pregunto exaltada.

-Es broma.-dijo entre risas.-unas horas apenas.

-Eres un rubio malvado.

Hipo, que había estado a un lado de Audrey desde que habían salido, ahogo una risita.

Segundos después, ambos sintieron un fuerte dolor en los hombros. Se voltearon y se encontraron con Astrid.

-¡oye!-exclamo Audrey sobando su hombro.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hipo sobando igualmente su hombro golpeado.

-Por asustarme.-respondió Astrid.-Los dos.

-A mi no me mires, eso ya es típico de mi.-respondió Audrey levantando las manos en señal de inocencia, alejándose hacia atrás.

Hipo miraba como Audrey se retiraba mientras sobaba su brazo adolorido; sintió que alguien lo jalaba y precipito un pequeño alarido que fue acallado por el contacto de los labios de Astrid con los de él.

-¿Por todo lo demás?-pregunto Hipo, una vez que Astrid se aparto de él.

-Por todo lo demás.-aseguro Astrid, sosteniéndolo todavía de su playera.

Planeaba darle otro beso; estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente.

Pero entonces sintieron como dos figuras los separaban. Eran Audrey y William. Ahora la nueva castaña llevaba puesta una casaca negra encima de la camisa azul.

-El topacio negro no es para pasarse baba.-dijo Audrey en medio de los dos.

-Es para piratas rudos.-dijo William

-No para niñitos enamorados que se…-comenzó a decir Audrey.

-Está bien, ya entendimos.-interrumpió Astrid.

Audrey y William rieron.

-¡Oigan!-llamo James desde otra nave.- ¿Una carrera hasta la isla? ¿Piratas versus Vikingos?-pregunto sobre su Pesadilla monstruosa morado.

-Por su puesto.-Respondieron los cuatro.

-¡El último en llegar es un hechicero sin magia!-dijo Brutacio desde otro de los barcos, sobre su cabeza correspondiente del Cremallerus.

-Pues te aseguro que esa no seré yo.-dijo Audrey por lo bajo mientras Dientuda aparecía desde la bodega dando elegantes saltos.

Todos estaban sobre sus dragones, tanto vikingos como piratas.

_Eso, es Isla del Misterio._

Los dragones despegaron opacando el sol con sus alas. Pronto algunos tigres con alas de aves se unieron a su vuelo; dando vueltas en el aire, y pasando cerca de los demás vikingos y piratas.

_Para los que no lo sabían, yo nací aquí._

Pronto se olvidaron de la carrera y comenzaron a presumir sus habilidades en el vuelo. Con maestría, Astrid y Tormentula giraron elegantemente. William creó un espectáculo de rayos con Rayo, su Skrill. Hipo comenzó a hacer varias acrobacias con Chimuelo, fue desde dar vueltas y luego dejarse caer en caída libre y retomar el vuelo cerca del agua. Y Audrey y Dientuda eran unas adictas a las vueltas; dejándose caer cerca del agua y luego comenzar a ascender en varias vueltas hasta donde la gravedad de los permitía, luego Dientuda abría sus enormes alas para evitar volver a caer.

_Fui criada en una isla de piratas, tengo lo actitud de un pirata._

Una vez dentro del castillo que se veía desde lejos, comenzó una ceremonia.

Hipo y Audrey se convirtieron en importantes personajes en la historia de la magia al destruir al Wyvern. Y Audrey era la primera persona menor de treinta años que había hecho con éxito el sacrificio de alma.

Los tambores sonaban al ritmo de la marcha; Hipo y Audrey caminaban por el gran comedor, mientras que todos los alumnos del curso de ese año aplaudían y chiflaban jubilosamente.

Frente a ellos, al final de la alfombra roja, estaban los profesores encabezados por el director Celastro Bittercup. Un viejo sabio que en su cabello todavía se podían ver muy pocos cabellos negros entre su canosa cabellera; ataviado con un saco largo color negro.

Hipo y Audrey llegaron frente al anciano. El director les coloco un par de amuletos alrededor del cuello y luego comenzó con un breve discurso.

-Hoy celebramos la caída de uno de los mayores demonios que nuestros antepasados nos heredaron. Hoy celebramos a estos dos jóvenes que gracias a su valentía ese monstruo ya no existe.-Su voz de anciano daba sueño.- ¡Hoy todo el mundo mágico está de fiesta, celebrando la valentía de estos dos muchachos!-exclamo jubiloso.

La música comenzó a tocar nuevamente y la celebración comenzó.

-Sparrow.-llamo una voz insípida a las espaldas de Audrey.

-Profesor Blaid.-dijo esta volteándose.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste de mis alumnas preferidas.-dijo.

-Ya lo sé.-dijo con sonrisa picara.

-Quiero que conserves esto.-dijo el Blaid tendiéndole un grueso libro verde a Audrey.

-Gracias.-Audrey tomo el pesado libro en sus manos. Era realmente pesado, pero el profesor lo hacía ver exageradamente ligero.

El profesor Blaid se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La celebración duro todo lo que restaba del día y toda la noche también; a la mañana siguiente, piratas y vikingos regresaron a sus respectivas islas, pero no sería la última vez que ambos bandos se verían, pues Audrey les había prometido a los vikingos invitarlos a la isla del Naufragio.

Antes de despedirse por completo, Vikingos y piratas volaron juntos todo el camino que les quedaba para navegar juntos. Uniendo fraternalmente a dos bandos distintos. Piratas y Vikingos.

_Pero el corazón de un vikingo._

* * *

El invierno había llegado, apenas mes y medio de la última visita de su Prima Audrey. Faltaba semana y media para la celebración anual de Snoggletog. Hipo y Chimuelo, junto con el resto de los vikingos, estaban ayudando a decorar la aldea; el árbol gigante con escudos simulando esferas, Bocón medio vestido de reno, todo lleno de nieve.

El día estaba muy nublado y frio. Sería la Snoggletog mas fría de todo Berk, pero eran vikingos, para ellos el frio no era nada.

Si no muero de frio este invierno, ya está que viviré un año más. Pensó Hipo mientras contemplaba el gigantesco árbol. Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era el vigía, recién había gritado "Barco a la vista" Todos se dirigieron a algún lugar donde se podía ver el muelle. Chimuelo corrió hasta el muelle, siendo seguido por Hipo.

Una gruesa capa de niebla bloqueaba la visión desde debajo de la torre. Comenzó a verse una silueta y después un fuerte rugido, varios rayos y un Furia Nocturna y un Skrill salieron volando de la nube pasando sobre los vikingos y sus dragones.

Sorprendidos, todos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el árbol.

La furia nocturna y el Skrill aterrizaron a los pies del árbol recién decorado.

-¡Feliz Snoggletog!-grito con jovialidad Audrey.

Todos se acercaron en torno a Audrey y William. Hipo y los vikingos llegaron y abrazaron a Audrey como bienvenida.

Al parecer todo sería como antes.

**_*Una esfinge es un ser con cuerpo de león y cabeza humana ataviada con tocado de los dioses.  
En la mitología egipcia la esfinge es una estatua masculina, con cuerpo de león, el torso de un hombre, y a veces con alas. Las cabezas humanas eran representaciones de reyes. _**

**_¡Al fin! ¡Mi primer fic terminado!_**

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Si los hice feliz con el capitulo y la historia, dejen un hermoso review, de esos de los que me hacen feliz a mí y me inspiran para mejorar._**

**_Con este capítulo se termina esta historia, pronto subiré como fue que Audrey llego a Berk y porque, junto con los agradecimientos._**

**_Es muy triste despedirse de lectores fieles que siguen la trama, pero esto no es una despedida, es un hasta luego. _**

**_Audrey los extrañara, pero no por mucho tiempo._**

**_Si esto es todo, creo que es tiempo de despedirnos de nuestros vikingos y piratas favoritos._**

**_¡ADIOS A TODOS! Pronto habrá más de mi e Hipo y Audrey y los vikingos y piratas._**


End file.
